When a Prince meets a Princess
by Nephie-Chan
Summary: Oh No! Mikan is kidnapped! Poor girl... and what about Natsume and his suspiscions about MikiChan? Will he save Mikan on time, or will someone else save her first? REVISED
1. Chapter 1: We have to go WHERE?

**When a Prince meets a Princess**

**Me: Hey There MINNA! **

**Mikan: Hey Nephie-Chan! Thank you for writing a story!**

**Me: Your welome Mikan-Chan.**

**Natsume: Baka girl, thinking you could wright a story about us. It sucks.**

**Me: (sob, sob) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, runs away.**

**Mikan: Now look what you did Natsume! your so mean.**

**Natsume: Now what Strawberry's. She doesn't own Gakuen alice!**

**Me: Runs back and does a sneak attack on Natsume and hugs him. Thank you for saying the disclaimer! Runs away reaaaaallllly fast.**

**Natsume: Why you!!! Tries to make a fire, but it doesn't work. WHAT THE??? **

**Me: Evillaugh! I don't own Gakuen alice, but I own this story. AND in this story you don't have your alice... MUHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Mikan: Sweatdrops. Well... uhm Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 1: We have to go WHERE?**

"Uwaaa!!!" A girl screamed with long brown hair and sparkling brown eyes.

She was currently walking at Kyoto's market.

Her two sisters were walking behind her, covering their ears.

They disliked it when their youngest sister would go around screaming like a five year old.

The eldest girl Sumire Shouda was looking around with disgust in her green eyes around her. She was twirling a black string of hair around her finger.

"What a filthy environment." She then exclaims.

The middle sister named Hotaru Imai just rolls her eyes and says unemotionally: "You're just not used to poor people, baka The other baka seems to enjoy herself though." She also has short black hair and pretty violet eyes. Sumire looked around her.

"Speaking of the other baka… wait a minute. HOW DID YOU CALL ME?"

Hotaru looked around her when she noticed something.

"Where is she?"

Sumire looked at Hotaru. "I wanted to ask you that!"

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!

Sumire looked up angry at Hotaru.

"Go and find her. If she is lost, our father will surely kill us."

They both split up to look for there younger sister. Sumire grinned evilly.

"_Let's go and find some guards."_ she thought.

Meanwhile:

"Lalalalalalalala."

The youngest sister named Mikan Sakura was happily walking around looking at all the things she has never seen before in her whole life.

Imagine that, a 16 year old that has never seen a market before. (Is that even possible)

She stopped for a second and saw something really beautiful. She walked towards it and stared at it with her big brown eyes.

"Uwaaa…. Kawaii!!"

Right in front of her eyes were these cute little puppy's (haha, didn't think of anything else). They were running around happy in a very big box. One puppy noticed Mikan and ran towards her. The little puppy started to jump and tried to lick her face. Mikan started to giggle, and patted the head of the puppy.

A woman around the age of 25 walked toward Mikan. "Would you like to buy a puppy?"

Mikan turned around and the woman gasped in surprise.

"Can I really buy one?" Mikan squealed. The woman looked at Mikan in surprise. "N..No, you can take one with you for free, Hime-san.

Mikan didn't notice that the woman bowed for her. She was to busy stroking the puppy.

She also didn't notice the guards that were walking towards her, nor did she see her two older sisters. Sumire was looking very happy, Hotaru was glaring at Sumire for nailing out Mikan.

Hotaru walked to Mikan and grabbed her hand. Mikan turned around and brightly smiled to her sisters and the guards.

"Are we going home?"

Hotaru nodded.

"Baka, thanks to you we are in big trouble. That'll be 2000 yen for the trouble you've put me in."

Mikan pouted.

"Mou Hotaru, you are SO mean."

Then the guards took the three girls home, sending them immediately to there angry father.

(Sorry about this, but I'm so NOT gonna make Narumi their father. Guess who daddy is xD)

"SUMIRE, HOTARU AND MIKAN. How dare you sneak out of the palace!"

(You already guessed it, the three girls are princesses of Kyoto. I made it Kyoto. The princes belong to Tokyo. Don't know why I did this though.)

King Jinno walked (First wanted to make Persona their dad, but nah! I like Jin-Jin better) in front of the girls, with an angry look on his face.

"You have to be guarded everywhere, anytime 24/7. You know there is an opportunity that the three of you will be kidnapped. You are there three flowers of Kyoto."

Sumire smiled sweetly at their father. "I Know Daddy, but MIKAN wanted to see the outside for once, so she forced us to go with her." She fell on her knees and started to cry, fake of course, but Jinno didn't see that.

He looked at Mikan in rage, she just stood there, still with that bright smile on her face holding something. He looked at that something in disgust. "WHAT.IN.THE.WORLD.IS.THAT."

Mikan smiled even more brightly and started to jump in enthusiasm ( why doesn't she understand that her daddy is reallllly angry, that baka) "It's my Puppy daddy. I called him Chu!"

King Jinno looked at the puppy, then at his daughter, and back at the puppy.

"NODA!!! Come here this instant!"

The sentence wasn't even finished or the door was opened and a man was running inside.

"Yes Heika?"

King Jinno finger was pointing at the puppy. "Take that thing and give it a bath! Then make sure it is al neat.. then you can give it back to Sakura-hime."

Sumire's jaw dropped. She was looking very angry at her little sister. The little brat somehow always got what she wanted.

King Jinno sighed heavily. He was going to punish the girls, but first there were other matters he must be attending, together with the three girls.

"Tell your room attendants to go and pack your stuff. Were leaving for Tokyo in two days."

Mikan jumped up and down. "Sugoi!" I always wanted to go and see Tokyo!"

Hotaru looked at their father suspiciously. "Doushite?" She asked in a cold way.

Her father just grinned. "How nice of you to ask Imai-hime. Were going to meet the three princes of course. I heard the middle son needs a wife. Maybe one of you girls can be that wife. One of you will surely be his wife."

Sumire squealed in happiness. She heard that the three princes of Tokyo were handsome and rich! The perfect match if you ask her.

Mikan and Hotaru stared at each other. Mikan in horror and Hotaru emotionless.

King Jinno grinned again. "And now for your punishment."

**--------------------------------------------**

**Me: How was it For a first story though. I was really nervous when I wrote this, thinking, maybe people will actually read it :P**

**Mikan: You did fine**

**Me: Thanks Mikan. Hugs Mikan really thight.**

**Mikan: Can't breathe.**

**Me: Sorry, Well next chapter is comming soon, in about three days or so. **


	2. Chapter 2: Where is Sakura hime?

**When a Prince meets a Princess**

**Me: I'm back! And thanks for my first reviewers! When I read them I laughed really hard xD I nearly chocked in my drink and spit it out on my laptop O.o**

**Hotaru: Glares at Nephie-Chan.**

**Me: What did I do?**

**Hotaru: BAKA, BAKA, BAKA. I'm glad that you gave me my Baka-gun.**

**Me: Sweatdrop and look at Hotaru in fear.  
**

**Sumire: What is going on here? She looks at Hotaru and freezes.**

**Hotaru: Has somehow gotten two Baka-guns… Aims at Nephie-Chan and Sumire.**

**Me: Uhm Sumire-Chan. I have a Great idea!**

**Sumire: And that is. Still standing frozen. **

**Me: Grabs Sumire's hand and starts to run.**

**Hotaru: Strokes her Baka-guns and grins evilly. She doesn't own my Baka-guns nor does she own Gakuen Alice.**

**Me: (Screaming) THANK YOU HOTARU-CHAN.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Introducing OC:**

Shinji Masahiro:

Age 19

Blond hair, golden eyes

Likes Mikan. Sees himself as her future husband.THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN EVIL SHINJI

**Chapter 2: Where is Sakura-hime? **

Mikan walked really fast towards her room. She had to clean the intire first floor, her hands were red and the blisters were really big. She wondered if Sumire and Hotaru also had those blisters. She shook her head. Hotaru probably used one of her inventions (She is SO smart.) and Sumire probably used her maid. Well anyway I should go and find Anna, so we can pack our bags. She wasn't paying any attention so when she walked around a corner she bumped into (No not Natsume. She hasn't met him yet) A boy with golden eyes and blond hair

(Imagine grown up version of honey from Ouran high school host club or Momiji from Fruits Basket, they look alike so...).

Mikan fell on the floor.

"Itai!"

She looked up and saw the boy, also lying on the floor. She studied the boy for a second and then glared at him. Why did he look so familiar to her? When he opened his eyes she knew. The handsome boy looked at Mikan and then began to smile seductively. "Well, well, well, Sakura-hime. What a nice pleasure to see you lying on the floor." He stood up and offered Mikan his hand.

"_Oh no, from all the people in this HUGE palace, why does it have to be him?"_

Mikan cries waterfalls on the inside but still she accepted his hand.

"Konbanha Masahiro-Sempai. Daijobu?"

In front of her was the famous, most handsome boy of Kyoto: Shinji Masahiro. All the females liked him, except for Hotaru and Mikan.

It's not that Mikan disliked him that much. But if Masahiro-san got what he wanted, they would already be married and have like 10 kids or something like that. She just didn't understand why he didn't like Permy.

Mikan snickered a little. She really liked the name Permy. Maybe it was because of her hairstyle, it looked like she had seaweed on her hair... she prabably didn't knew how to use a straightener..

Shinji saw her little snicker and became even more confident in himself (the idiot). He noticed that he was still holding her hand and got an idea. Shinji tugged her hand a little, what made Mikan fall in Shinji's arms. Shinji got a lot of yucky ideas in his head. Mikan didn't had a clue to what he was doing, so while he was drooling over her dress she pulled her hand back and started to run away from him.

"GOMEN MASAHIRO-SEMPAI, BUT I HAVE TO GO NOW! BYE" She run away really fast. She ran towards her room, when she reached it she threw the door open and locked it on the inside. While she was catching her breath she looked up and saw a stunned Anna.

Anna was cute to look at. She had curly pink hair and big blue eyes. Her personality had some flaws... like when she wanted Mikan to wear something specific.

"Ohaayo Sakura-hime. What do you want to wear for dinner tonight?"

Mikan sighed and then looked at Anna. "Anna, you should really call me Mikan, or else I will surely fire you."

Anna started to laugh.

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan, but you looked like you've escaped a pack of wolves just now."

Mikan Started to smile brightly at Anna. Then she jumped and crushed Anna. They started to giggle. Mikan took a pillow and hit Anna on the head. Anna pouted and took an other pillow. She also hit Mikan, and soon there was a real pillow fight going on. After a while the two girls were really tired and they both lay down on the bed.

"Anna-Chan, We are going to Tokyo in two days. You need to pack stuff for around four weeks. Do you think you will make that in one days?" Anna stood up with a face struck in horror. "Clothes for a month, and I have to do that in one day!" Anna started to panic. She felt silent when there was a soft knock on the door. Anna flew to the bed and made sure that everything was neat again. (you never know, now do you). She then walked towards the door and opened it gracefully.

Anna smiled when she saw who stood behind the door. She let the girl in. Mikan sat up and looked with interest at the girl who had just entered. The girl had long straight blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"Ohayo Nonoko-Chan, what are you doing here?"

Nonoko smiled sweetly at Mikan.

"Hotaru-Chan send me here, we are already done packing. So she told me that you probably needed help, so here I am."

Anna squealed happily. She and Nonoko were friend for ages. Anna and Nonoko looked at Mikan with an evil look in their eyes.

Mikan sweat dropped. "Uhm, what's wrong…" Then she screamed as both of the girls jumped on top of here. "Change of clothes!" Anna Screamed.

**Next day:**

Everyone was sitting at the breakfast table, except for Mikan. As usual she was late. King Jinno was looking irritated at the clock that was standing in front of him

(BTW!! EVIL ME!!! I totally forgot about Jin-Jins frog TT FORGIVE ME WAAAAAAH, well anyways… here he is! The frog. I gave him a name!)

He took a frog from his shoulders. Sumire stared at it in disgust. She didn't like that frog. That frog hated her too. She just knew it! It was always staring at her with that small creepy eyes. Little did she knew that the frog actually liked her. (Does evil dance) King Jinno looked at the frog with heart shaped eyes. "Oh, my dearest Fluffy You are the only one that understand my pain, with having such an immature daughter."

Sumire nearly choked in her food when the frog made a noise. Hotaru took her camera and made a picture of her father. Jinno fell down while he was blinded by the light. Hotaru snickered.

Just in time Fluffy jumped out of King Jinno's hands into Sumire's food plate. Sumire looked at the frog and then fainted. Fluffy jumped out of the plate into Sumire's lap where he fell asleep. Hotaru snickered again, and started taking pictures of Sumire with the frog.

Just at that moment the door was thrown open and a bubbly young girl came running in the room.

"Ohayo Hotaru!" She ran towards Hotaru but noticed the Baka gun to late.

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!

Mikan was slammed to the other side of the room. She was still dizzy (anime style) when king Jinno awakened and saw Mikan lying on the floor. He walked to her and lifted her up. Mikan looked at him and gave him a very bright smile. Jinno sighed and decided not to say anything. (OMG, this is so not like Jin-Jin, I know, but hey he'll be mean again soon I promise!)

"Tomorrow were leaving at 07.00 am sharp. We all will ride in our own carriages. This way we will have space, and we can sleep in peace. The trip will take two days so to save time we will sleep in the carriage. I want to arrive as soon as possible. I want to see my good friend Narumi again. He is the father of the three princes. Bla, bla, bla. He talked on and on.

(Sorry that it's Narumi, But Something will happen with Mikan, and I needed an nice king. And I could make up a new character, but I didn't feel like it XD, because I'm lazy and tired!)

When he was done with his long speech he looked at the table. Sumire and Hotaru were looking at him. He didn't notice their blank expression. What he did notice was that Mikan was lying on the table, drooling and sleeping.

He raised his fist and pointed it to the sky.

"What did I do to deserve this kind of daughter!!" He stood up slowly and walked to Mikan. He had a creepy shine in his eyes. With one hand he softly pressed against Mikans shoulder. Mikan woke up and looked at her father.

"Ohayo daddy." She smiled sleepy and bubbly. Still she didn't notice the shine in his eyes.

3…2…1…"MIKAN SAKURA!!! I Was talking to you, and now I see you are ignoring me!? YOU WILL CLEAN THE ENTIRE SECOND FLOOR TODAY!"

Mikan whined while her father left the room. She walked towards Sumire and Hotaru and tugged their sleeves. They both fell to the ground. Mikan stared at them in horror. She was really dense, she didn't even see it were dolls. Then she screamed.

_Flashback:_

_While their father was making his long speech Hotaru noticed that Mikan had fallen asleep. She knew that if she didn't get out of here she would also fall asleep. She had to do something! Sumire was also looking at her with big teary eyes. The frog was still sitting on her lap. Hotaru then came with an idea. She smirked._

_Out of her pocket she got a little capsule. She clicked on it and it revealed two dolls that looked exactly like Hotaru and Sumire. They planted the dolls in their chairs and sneaked away._

_End of flashback._

"I KILLED THEM" Mikan was running in circles, screaming how she had killed her two sisters. Nobody came, because they were used to Mikans screaming, and besides they were all busy packing for tomorrow's trip.

After awhile Mikan calmed down and poked the dolls. By accident she pushed a little button making the dolls go in the capsule again. Mikan fell down (anime style) and picked the capsule from the floor.

Invention No172 Capsule dolls. By clicking the little button a doll that looks exactly like you will come out of it. Only for 3000 yen each. 

Mikan sweat dropped. Then she smiled brightly again knowing that she didn't just killed her sisters. After that she walked towards her room to get her cleaning clothes. Then she walked to the second floor and started to cry waterfalls. On her last day at home she had to clean the biggest floor. She started to clean and ended it at 22.00 pm. When she was finished to her surprise she didn't feel hungry, just sleepy. She decided to go to bed, because the next day would also be a early and long day.

**(Two days of travelling (I will do this fast, trying to type two boring days will just take me to long and I will get bored myself -.-)**

At 07.00 am the three girls were sitting in their own carriage. Mikan was sitting with Anna, Hotaru with Nonoko and Sumire with Chie her maid. The trip was long and boring. They only stopped when they needed to eat or go to the bathroom.

After two long and boring days they finally arrived in Tokyo. Mikan was looking out of the window while Anna was trying to pull her back in. "A princess isn't supposed to lean out of the window." She hissed.

Mikan just smiled and kept on leaning out of the window, smiling brightly at everyone and waving at everyone. Anna just sighed after that and accepted the fact that Mikan had absolutely no clue of ethics. Then Anna fell asleep.

The carriage needed to stop for a moment because it was a really busy street. Mikan was still looking outside while something interesting completely enchanted her. She looked at Anna who was still sleeping and then she smiled naughty. She carefully opened the carriage, quickly writing a note to Anna that she was going to sit with her daddy.

(I know, I know, Mikan can't lie. But Mikan really wanted to go to that thingy)

She sneaked out of carriage running towards a hill. At the hill was a big beautiful Sakura tree. Behind that Sakura tree there was a large garden and behind that garden was the royal palace. Mikan went to sit by the Sakura tree and fell asleep.

In the palace King Jinno told his daughters that he was going to present them. Anna, Nonoko and Chie were already in the girls rooms to unpack everything. Anna thought Mikan was now safe with her sisters, not knowing she wasn't in the castle.

**Back to the other two princesses:**

Hotaru and Sumire were looking at each other.

Sumire then looked around her smirking evilly.

"_Hahahahahahaha, if she isn't here prince Natsume will only look at me."_

Hotaru looked at her sister with cold eyes.

"Where is that baka? She knows that there would be an introduction." Sumire just smiled.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I don't get in to trouble.

After that the ceremony started.

King Jinno stood in front of his friend King Narumi. They smiled at each other. Narumi was wearing a beautiful Barbie pink dress. Jinno sweat dropped at that, but he was used to this. He was staring at his three sons.

The oldest boy had short blue hair and blue eyes, under left eye he had a little star. He knew that the boy was around the age of 20. His name was Tsubasa.

The middle son named Natsume was literally glaring at him with his stunning red eyes and black hair. He was around the age of 18.

The youngest son had grey hair and blue eyes. Just as Natsume he was glaring at Jinno. The boys name was Youichi and was 12 years old.

"Shall I present my girls to you King Narumi?" Jinno asked his friend. Narumi nodded.

"I would LOVE to see your cute little girly girls... I would make ME so HAPPY!" Narumi squealed.

Jinno scraped his throat and started to talk.

"My first daughter is named Sumire Shouda. She is 19 years old and she is good at tea ceremonies, she is an excellent hostess, and she knows how to behave."

Sumire came out smiling very serene. She walked towards the four man and made a deep bow. "Gokigen'you Heika, Ouji-samas." She stood next to her father.

The three boys looked at the girl that was looking at them with hearts in her eyes. The only thing they felt was annoyance.

"My second daughter is named Hotaru Imai. She is 18 years old and she is an inventor. You name something and she can make it."

Hotaru came out in her usual emotionless face and bowed lightly.

"Gokigen'you Heika, Ouji-samas." The she walked back and stood beside Sumire.

The three boys looked surprised at Hotaru. _What a weird girl_ the three of them thought.

"And now my youngest daughter. She is named Mikan Sakura, she is 16 years old and she is good in… eh…" King Jinno was speechless. He didn't knew were his youngest daughter was good at. She was an incredible klutz. "Uhm… Eh…" He stumbled. Then he sighed. "She is very good in smiling."

Sumire nearly choked in holding her laugh. Hotaru just raised an eyebrow and Kind Narumi looked surprised. Then he looked at the curtain. Nobody came. The three princes also looked at the curtain. Jinno was starting to sweat heavily. "Sakura-hime, you can come out now." He said out loud. Still nobody came.

Sumire was tapping her feet and she walked towards the curtain. Then she walked back to Hotaru.

"She still isn't here. Where did she go for goodness sake, making us look like fools?"

Jinno heard this and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"MIKAN SAKURA YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**------------------------------------------**

**Me: Poor Mikan, she just fell asleep at the Sakura tree.**

**Ruka: Hey, why am I not in your story.**

**Me: Because your not important yet. **

**Ruka: Cries waterfalls and tries to call his animals. WAHHHH, why don't they come.**

**Me: They don't like you anymore! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Ruka: NOOOOOOOOO faints.**

**Me: Oi, Ruka, I was just kidding! Sees Natsume walking towards us. Uh oh… trouble. Thinks of solution!!!**

**Natsume: WHAT THE HELL. Oi, stupid girl what happened to Ruka? **

**Me: Uhm… DAMN… uhm… **

**Natsume: You better not hurt him! Or else**

**Me: NO!! I didn't hurt him. It was… uhm it was… It Was SUMIRE!!! **

**Sumire: I heard my name! what's wrong? Looks at Natsume. Natsume! I love.. WAAAAHH. Runs away while Natsume tries to hurt her.**

**Me: Sorry Sumire, I need to work and stuff :P Rate please**


	3. Chapter 3: The new and clumsy maid

**When a Prince meets a Princess**

**Me: Hellowies! Is that even a real word XD Well in Nephie-World it is WHIIIIEEEEE.**

**Thanks for all the cool and kind reviews! Ureshii! Thanks to them, I really want to write this story further on. Never imagined it would be this hard though -.-" gheghe.**

**Natsume: Shut your yapping, I'm trying to sleep. And your damn speech is just too damn long.**

**Me: Oi, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the room with your dear father.**

**Natsume: Stands up and glares really evil at me. You are so dead for making Narumi my father.**

**Me: Be happy, I gave you Youichi.**

**Natsume: Gets a baseball bat.**

**Me: Screams and runs away.**

**Natsume: You luckily that I don't own this bat AND YOU CERTAINLY DON'T OWN THE REAL GAKUEN ALICE.**

**(PS: Sorry for the grammar mistakes, and I notice some words are missing -.-"uhm… Typing in English is really hard.. I'm good in talking English but writing it… it's hard, so bare my mistakes! And I spelled ohayo wrong TT. I'll try and do better :D)**

**--------------------------------------**

**Another OC, she will be really important. **

Shunki Mizue:

10 years old.

Blue hair and pink eyes.

She becomes Mikans first friend in Tokyo.

**Chapter 3: The new and clumsy maid/gardener.**

Mikan woke up from her little nap. She had a weird feeling something really bad just happened. Then she smiled happily and stood up. She looked around very carefree and started to walk towards the city. She totally forgot about the palace and the introduction and decided to explore the city. She never had been outside of her castle except for three days ago.

"_This is my chance, now I get to see a real city, without the guards trying to find me. Tihi."_

When she entered the city she noticed than nobody was bowing to her. She felt really happy with this. She never liked it that people thought she was more then them, only because she was a princess. That's why she was always trying to help in the kitchen, or the garden.

The workers in the castle enjoyed their time with the princess. She told them to call her Mikan if nobody else was around. They felt respected and loved, so naturally they would do anything for their beloved princess.

Mikan jumped up and down in joy. The people were now looking at her suspiciously.

(Wouldn't you if you saw a weird girl jumping in the middle of the street :P… wait… I do that all the time O.o... BUT THAT'S BECAUSE... UHM. Back to the story)

But when they saw the girls face they just stared at her with amazement. Mikans facial expression was so beautiful. She was running around smiling so brightly the people knew she was just happy to be outside and that she would cause no harm.

Mikan stopped in front of a little shop. She stared at it with big amazement. It was a small shop but it looked so cute. She walked to the door and opened it carefully. Enjoying every moment of it.

(Who the hell enjoys himself/herself for opening a door -.-)

Mikan stepped into the shop and looked around her. From the inside the shop was even smaller. She walked towards a wall with a lot of candy hanging on it.

(Think of the those candy canes with Christmas. With the red/white stripes)

She closed her eyes and started to sniff around. It smelled really sweet.

Then another door was opened revealing a little girl with big pink eyes and short curly blue hair.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, can I help you with something?"

Mikan turned around and the girl got really scared. Mikan was drooling really bad. The girl sweat dropped and called her mother.

"OKAA-SAN! IEEEEE!!!" the girl screamed her longs out. Then the door was smashed open and Mikan turned to normal, looking at the girl with surprise. A woman then stood before the little girl protecting her with a broomstick in her hands.

"What do you want from us, we don't have much money!?" The woman shouted. Mikan looked at the woman and then smiled guilty. Did she look like a burglar or something?

"Gomenasai, I was drooling over your delicious looking candy! I never saw this many candy before. I guess I got a little to enthusiastic. Hehehehe." Mikan bowed for the two girls. She forgot that princesses aren't supposed to bow to people with lower status. But she didn't care anyway.

The woman lowered her broomstick and raised an eyebrow to Mikan. Then Mikan smiled very bright to the woman and the little girl. The little girl then smiled back and raised her hand to Mikan.

"Watashi wa Shunki Mizue. I'm 10 years old. Gokigen'you." (nice to meet you, forgot this in the previous chapter)

Mikan took Shunki's hand and shook it with enthusiasm.

"UWAAAA, anata wa Kawaii!!" Mikan squealed before taking Shunki in a suffocating hug. Shunki's mother was looking at her daughter in amazement. Shunki didn't like it if other people touched her, yet out of her own she wanted to hold the girls hand.

"Who are you, miss, and can I help you?"

Mikan released Shunki who was looking at Mikan with adoration.

"Gomen! I totally forgot to introduce myself! My name is Mikan. Nice to meet the both of you."

Shunki's mother then smiled at Mikan.

"My name is Amaya Mizue. It's a pleasure. Do you want to buy some candy?"

Mikan then started to cry waterfalls. "Whaaaaa! I WANT candy, but I don't have any money with me. WHAAAAAAAAAAA. I really want those pink fluffy things! What are they?"

Shunki smiled. "Those are fluff puffs. They are really good."

Mikan: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, I want them, I want them!" Then she started to roll over the floor hitting and kicking it.

Amaya sweat dropped at the sight of this. Mikan looked like a 3 year old, Amaya started to laugh. "I'm sorry but I can't give you any free candy. My business isn't going all that well. So you have to find a job if you want money."

Mikan squealed again. (she sure does that a lot)

"_A job! I never had a job before! But what do you do at a job? Wait… what is a job…Whaaaaa… why don't I know this!"_

Mikan looked at Amaya with puppy eyes. "Amaya-San what is a job?"

Amaya and Shunki fell down (anime style of course ) They had the same thought. _Is this girl stupid or something?_

"Ano… Mikan-chan. If you have a job you have to do something you are good at. People will pay you for that."

Mikan scratched the back of her head… she was thinking really hard… you could almost hear something in there… but alas, she just doesn't think.

"Wakanai! Hihi." (I don't know)

Amaya and Shunki fell down again. _She IS stupid._

Amaya smiled and took Mikans hand in her own.

"Tell you what Mikan-chan. I know where you can find a job. But you have to promise me that you will take Shunki with you, so she could also make some money there."

Mikan nodded curiously. She really wondered what you should do at this so called job.

"You have to go to the palace and ask for a job in the household. They are in need of a lot of people now. A king came from Kyoto with his three daughters and there are a lot of rooms to be cleaned now."

Then it struck Mikan! Now she knew. Her face struck in horror. She remembered something.

"I HAVE TO CLEAN!? THAT'S A JOB?"

(XD… Gomen, gomen, she is just to dumb. Even forgetting that she is one of the princesses. LOL. Well anyway onwards with my story.)

Amaya smiled and nodded. "Yes Mikan-chan that's a job."

"OEEEEEHHHHH…. I can clean! Okay, Shunki-chii! Let's go to the palace for a job."

(Mikan is a little childish, so I decided that Mikan will call Shunki, Shunki-chii!)

Mikan waved goodbye to Amaya and dragged Shunki outside of the shop.

She didn't notice that there were a lot op people staring at them. Mostly men were staring at Mikan. With her bright smile, gorgeous body and sparkling eyes she was really pretty to look at.

Shunki did notice this and got a little scared. She never liked attention, and Mikan was hers now. She wouldn't let anyone hurt Mikan. She glared at all the man, holding Mikans hand even tighter.

"Something wrong Shunki-chii?" Mikan looked at Shunki with her shining brown orbs. Shunki just smiled and the tugged Mikan in the good direction. "The palace is this way, Mikan Onee-sama."

Mikan squealed again. No one ever called her Oneesama. She loved it. "Well show me the way then Shunki-chii."

Then they hurried towards the castle.

**Meanwhile inside the castle:**

Narumi was hiding behind a chair. He was looking carefully at the scene in front of him. His sons were still sitting on their chairs looking bored at King Jinno who was throwing a tantrum over his missing daughter.

"MIKAN SAKURA YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU. YOU ALWAYS EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU THIS TIME!"

Sumire and Hotaru were standing next to each other looking angry at there father.

Hotaru felt really annoyed and grabbed her Baka-gun."You are the one that is embarrassing us. Now be silent."

She aimed it at her father and then:

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!

King Jinno fell on the floor unconsciously. King Narumi came out of his hiding place and poked Jinno in his stomach.

"Jin-Jin. Wake uuuuuuuuuup." No reaction. Narumi sighed happily. Then he turned around to see the two girls standing in front of him.

"Thank you for saving my castle Imai-hime."

Hotaru just rolled her eyes and bowed for King Narumi. Sumire now noticed the clothes the king were wearing. Her eyes shot open and she just stared at him. Tsubasa-Ouji spotted this and started to laugh really softly.

Sumire looked up and saw the laughing prince. She then fainted because it was to beautiful for her to see.

Hotaru kicked Sumire to the side of the room. Snickering while doing it. Then she walked to her father and did the same to him. snickering even harder. She walked back to the king and bowed to him again.

"Heika, we have to find my little sister. She is an idiot."

Narumi looked at her and then smiled. He clapped his hands and soon there were a lot of guards crowding the room.

"Go and find Sakura-hime." he ordered. The guards left and Narumi turned around smiling to Hotaru who just looked at him unemotionally.

"Baka." She muttered. They don't even know what she looks like. Hotaru then turned around and walked to her bag, to find one of her inventions to look for Mikan.

She stopped and remembered something. She took out another capsule and pressed the little button on top of it. Out of the capsule came two self-riding tables. The tables grabbed Sumire and Jinno and brought them to their rooms.

Invention NO65 Capsule tables. With one push at the button: it will reveal robot tables. They are easy for everything. Now available for 5000 yen each. You can send your request to Hotaru Imai.

Then she left leaving the king and his sons looking stunned. They all sweat dropped.

"Damn… who was she talking to?" Youichi asked to nobody specific.

"Probably to her tiny little friends in her head." Natsume murmered. That Imai freaked him out, the King was an idiot, the Permy girl was crazy. He didn't even want to meet the other one.

Narumi turned around and faced his sons. On his face was a serious look, and they all knew what it meant. They had to go and look for that annoying youngest princess.

The three boys stood up and left the room in search of Sakura-hime.

Narumi now looked far away. "If I recall right the youngest daughter's mother is Yuka. This can become quite interesting."

**Back to Mikan and Shunki:**

"UWAAAA, so this is the castle? It's really big!" Mikan looked at it with big eyes. Her home wasn't nearly this big. She shivered when she thought about the cleaning. But her minds was set on one thing: FLUFF PUFFS. She needed them. She was going to die without the candy.

Shunki tugged at Mikans sleeve and pulled her inside the castle. They were going in through the side entrance. There they saw a fat woman standing. "What can I do for you sweet children?" She asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"We heard that you needed some people to work here, so we came!" Mikan smiled brightly at the woman.

"Just in time then! We need hands everywhere. What are your names?"

"My name is Mikan, and the little cute girl over there is Shunki." Shunki hid behind Mikan. She didn't like this woman. She was to friendly with Mikan. Mikan was hers!

"Well the both of you can go and help in the kitchen. This way please." She showed them the way and introduced them to the kitchen personnel. They decided that Mikan and Shunki could do the dishes. That didn't go to well.

(I'm going to do this speed way, don't be angry)

**Attempt nr. 1:**

Shunki and Mikan were both cleaning the dishes. They had fun doing it. Shunki looked around and saw that the men were staring again. She didn't like this place, so she decided to do something about it. She gave a plate to Mikan in a ruff way. Mikan couldn't get a hold of the plate and it broke in a thousand pieces. The cook came to them and send them away, saying he wasn't in need of some stupid klutzes.

**Attempt nr. 2:**

Now they had to bring the laundry to laundry room. When they grabbed the laundry Shunki noticed that there were women staring at Mikan with hearts in their eyes. She could understand why they liked Mikan, but they didn't knew that Mikan was hers. So she made up another plan. While they were walking down the stairs Shunki noticed that someone was approaching them. She slipped her foot in front of Mikans foot and made sure Mikan fell down, with all of the clean laundry. It fell on top of the man. Mikan apologized a thousand times. The laundry lady (don't know what else to call her) sent them away.

**Attempt nr. 3:**

This would be their last chance the fat lady said. They were sent of to the gardens. They had to help this guy named Misaki with is plants. They walked towards the planthouse. (how do you call this in normal English -.-") and met a nice man. Shunki also liked him so there wouldn't be any problems.

Shunki had to stay with Misaki to water the plants in the planthouse. Misaki had send Mikan to the Sakura tree where she had fallen asleep first.

When she came there she noticed someone lying on a branch of the tree.

(I didn't tell you what Mikan was wearing now: A knee length brown dress and a big hat covering all of her long brown hair.)

Now she stood under the branch and looked up. She never saw someone like him before.

(XD guess who)

He had short black hair, while his bangs were covering his pretty face. She never before saw a boy this pretty. She climbed in tree and poked the boy in his side. What happened next was really weird.

The boy jumped up, grabbed her arms and tried to look at her. But Mikan lost her balance and they both fell of the branch. The boy immediately spun around making sure the he would fall on the ground. When they touched the ground he made a soft sound.

When Mikan opened her eyes she felt something soft beneath her. She looked down and stared in two amazingly red eyes. Then she noticed something else. Those eyes were burning with anger. She jumped from the boy, only to tumble backwards giving him a fair glimpse of her undies.

She sat straight and looked at the boy who returning her looking at him with an evil glare.

"Who do you think you are doggy. You have some nerve staring at my face when you are just a stupid gardener."

Mikan looked at him. Why did he call her doggy? Then she remembered something. She looked up, her face flustered red. The boy looked at her red face in amusement.

"YOU HENTAI!!!!!!!!"

**---------------------------------------------**

**Me: Another chapters finished!**

**Mikan: DOGGY UNDIES!? Where did you get that idea.**

**Me: From Chu of course !**

**Mikan: Sou.. **

**Natsume: Oi, Bakka's. What are you doing.**

**Me: UWAAAA… Natsume-kun asked a question**

**Mikan: squeals happily and tries to hug Natsume**

**Natsume: Looks at Mikans skirt and tugs it down,**

**Mikan: IIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Tsubasa Sempai!!!**

**Tsubasa: You called. Smiling his tooth out (Like in a gay way, don't get me wrong, I love Tsubasa XD) **

**Mikan: Snuggles her way to Tsubasa and hugs him.**

**Natsume: Your dead.**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW… Maybe Tsubasa is still alive in my next chapter :p**


	4. Chapter 4: Natsume Ouji and Mikichan

**When a Prince meets a Princess**

**Me: Pssst… Tsubasa-Sempai! This way. Natsume isn't here yet!**

**Tsubasa: Walking on his toes, very carefully but still looking cool and sexy. Are you sure?**

**Me: No, but there aren't any fan gir… Oeps…! HIDE!!**

**Fan girls: Nephie-Chan! Ohayou! Have you seen Natsume-kun? **

**Me: No! Haven't you seen him? I was looking for him actually**

**Fan girls: Starting to glare at Nephie-Chan. Why are YOU looking for him?**

**Me: I want to tell him something important! Smiles at Fan Girls.**

**Fan girls: WE DON'T THINK SO! Grab Nephie-chans arm and tries to tie her to a tree.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HELP!!! Tsubasa-Sempai! **

**Tsubasa: Tries to save me, but also ended up on the tree.**

**Fan girls: We are going to find our beloved Natsume-kun.**

**Me: WAAAAAAAAAH, I didn't do anything! I curse THOSE fan girls WAAAAAH.**

**Natsume: Oi, what are you two doing here. Answer me**

**Me: NATSUME-KUN!!!! ONEGAI, release me! I will give you Tsubasa!**

**Tsubasa: NOOOOOO… **

**Natsume: Whatever. He smirks and releases Nephie-chan! **

**Me: I don't own Tsubasa or Natsume, but in this story they are at my mercy BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. **

**(Ps: Thanks everyone for the reviews. It means a lot to me. I didn't knew the story was funny xD haha. I myself don't think it is. Enjoy! )**

**------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Natsume-Ouji and Miki-chan.**

The boy stared at her. "You showed me your panties, so that makes you the pervert here. You wanted me to see your panties!"

A vein popped into Mikans head.

"WHY YOU!!! I'm going to kill you." Before the boy knew she was sitting on top of him, trying to strangle him to death.

(I hope no guards will find them… or Mikan will meet Mr. Jail.)

The boy was looking REALY angry. He pushed her away and grabbed her sternly, holding her to the ground. "Why you. Do you know who I am, baka youjo?" Mikan didn't say anything; she was struggling to be released from his firm grip.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!! LET GO OF ME, YOU PERVERT!"

Natsume stared at the girl in disbelief. She didn't know who he was? What did she think he was? Stupid? Everyone knows who he is! He became even more angry. Nobody ever had mistaken him for being and idiot, and she wouldn't dare to be the first.

He pulled her hat of, revealing her long honey brown hair.

(Many people say chocolate, but it isn't that brown… right?… if I'm mistaken please tell me xD)

He then looked at her face again. Her hair was loose; he had also pulled out the rubber band that was in her hair. He looked at her with growing amazement.

"_She is really pret… WAIT what am I thinking!"_ Natsume shook his head and looked at the angry girl beneath him.

"Who are you, little servant girl. I never saw you around here before."

Mikan stuck out her tong. "None of your business, and GET OF OF ME!"

Natsume smirked and thought of something fun. He was bored so what if he tried something on this little girl. He smirked again. Mikan noticed it this time and glared at him. What was he up to?

"Oi, little girl." He started talking seductively lowering his head towards her. Mikans eyes widened, they nearly fell out of her head.

"Wanna try something nice, I can teach you a lot of nice things, you know that." Mikan now looked at him in horror. Natsume's face came lower and lower. When his lips almost met hers he somehow flew of of Mikans body. He winced one time in pain.

"WHAT THE?"

He looked up and saw a little girl glaring really evilly at him. Mikan also crawled up and hugged the little girl while sobbing loud.

"Whaaaaa Shunki-chii, he tried to hurt me. Whaaaaa!" Mikan started to cry even harder. Shunki smiled at Mikan and patting her head softly. She looked up again and saw the raven-head boy looking at her, angrily. She glared again.

_Flashback:_

_Shunki was walking next to Misaki-San. He smiled at her and she smiled back shyly. This man was very kind to her and Mikan. Misaki-san then kneeled, making sure his eyes were at Shunki's height. _

"_Miss Shunki, would you please go and find Mikan-chan. We are ready, and we are going to close of. If you don't mind that is." _

_Shunki started to smile. _

"_Ie, I will gladly go and find her Misaki-San." _

_With that she left. She wanted to tell Mikan that she made up a nickname for her. She knew where the Sakura tree was, so she immediately walked towards it, only to find a boy sitting on top of her beloved Mikan. She never felt this angry before. She ran towards the boy and kicked him in his side. He then flew of of Mikan. _

_She looked at Mikan and she became outraged when she saw that Mikan was nearly crying._

_End of flashback._

"Don't you dare touch my Miki-chan! I will kill you, you evil ugly monster!"

(WAAAAH… she calls my Natsume ugly xD, evil youjo.)

Natsume jumped up and walked towards the two girls. Mikan embraced Shunki, afraid the boy would kill her.

Natsume stood still right in front of them. He opened his mouth and wanted to speak, but was interrupted by a few palace guards.

"Natsume-Ouji, there you are. The king has requested your presence at the palace. It is something about a dinner with the princesses." The guards looked at Natsume, then at the girls in a suspiciously way.

"Did these two girls bother you Natsume-Ouji?" Natsume glared at the two girls.

"No, they are my new slaves."

Mikan jumped up and tried to attack Natsume, but Shunki stopped her, will all of her might. That was quite impressive of a girl that was twice as small as Mikan. Shunki stood up and whispered something in Mikans ear.

"Don't, the guards will throw you in jail if you try to attack him." The she started glaring again. She nodded towards the guards and waited together with Mikan for further orders.

Natsume looked bored and yawned out loud. He looked at the girls coldly.

"The little girl will continue to do the work she is doing now, the other one will work in my chambers and serve Tsubasa-Ouji, Youichi-Ouji and Me. She will be given the room above us, with the clothes of the maids. She will also need to were something to cover her hair. The colour disgusts me."

Mikan looked at him in disbelief. She never met someone like him. He was like the devil himself, in his evil and seductive way of approaching her. She just nodded and waved goodbye to Shunki who looked at her with concern in her eyes.

Shunki walked towards Natsume and tugged his sleeve. Natsume stared down, only to look in two pink eyes filled with hatred towards him.

"Touch my Miki and you are dead mister." After that she walked away, leaving Natsume with a smirk on his handsome face.

**To Hotaru and Sumire:**

"Why even bother trying your stupid inventions? Mikan is so stupid she probably forgot about the ceremony, she will be back by tomorrow." Sumire yawned and lied down on the bed in a very lazy way.

"Baka. She will be kidnapped before she reaches the palace. She will probably go with them even if they say they will kidnap her." Hotaru said cold.

_Sumire's thought:_

_Mikan walks around in the city. Two filthy men walks toward her. "Can I help the both of you?" Mikan asks sweetly with a smile on her face. "Yes, we will kidnap you." Mikan looks at them. "Okay, but please give me that candy before we leave, I never ate that before."_

_End of Sumire's thoughts:_

Sumire sweat dropped. Hotaru was right. She sat up and walked to the window.

"We have to find that annoying little girl. Daddy will kill us if something happens to her." After that they both went looking for the capsule that Hotaru wanted.

**The palace wing of the princes**

Natsume lied down on his bed. Next to him were two other boys. Mikan guessed it were the other two princes. The one on the right of Natsume had a star beneath his left eye. He stood up and walked towards Mikan. He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Mikan started to blush.

Natsume grunted and looked annoyed.

The one on the left of Natsume was a little boy with cute blue eyes. He also walked towards Mikan. But what he did shocked her. He raised her new skirt and looked underneath it. Mikan stared at him speechless. Then also Youichi grabbed her hand and also placed a kiss on it.

Natsume grunted again, this time he got two amused and a confused look.

"The big idiot is Tsubasa and the little boy is Youichi. You will make sure we will get all the things we want, even if it is in the middle of the night."

Mikan nodded, not knowing what to say. The three princes were weird. The youngest one tugged her skirt. Mikan kneeled and looked at the boy with curiosity.

"Get me a glass of water ugly dog."

Mikans eyes shot wide open en she grabbed the boy with his shirt.

"Listen you little twerp. You can ask that again nicely, or you go and get your own glass of water!"

Youichi just grinned and looked at her teasingly.

"Get me a glass of water ugly."

A vein popped in Mikans head. She was becoming really annoyed. She then sighed and stood up walking out of the room.

Youichi turned to Natsume.

"I like her, thanks for bringing her." Natsume raised an eyebrow. Youichi never liked any girl before, so why this one.

"She is just stupid. Just make sure you won't become just as stupid as her." Youichi nodded and went to sit down waiting for his glass of water.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Me: Whaaaaa… This chapter was really boring, but I'm kinda busy at the moment, so GOMEN. Don't kill me. I promise to make the next one more funny (at least I hope)**

**Youichi: Hag, it was very boring.**

**Me: Squeal squeal, You-chan! You are here. Looks at him with heart eyes.**

**Youichi: Ha, go away**

**Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I will make you love me xD**

**Youichi: NATSUME-NII!!!**

**Natsume: What!**

**Youichi: She trying to seduce me**

**Me: No I'm not! I was just trying to… uhm… ahh… BYE, runs away**

**Youichi: Arigato Natsume-Nii. **

**Natsume: Ng. Whatever. Rate of feel the consequence of reading another boring chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Avoiding Severe Punishment!

**When a Prince meets a Princess**

**Me: MEISH is Backisch! Sowwy that it took me long, but my laptop was acting evil TT EVIL LAPTOP-SAMA! Whatever! I am so HAPPY. Yesterday I read on the internet that there will be a Kyo Kara Maou OVA! Squeal, squeal, squeal…….. ITAI!!!!! **

**Hotaru: Snickers and puts baka-gun away. **

**Me: What was that for? **

**Hotaru: You are annoying, just like Mikan. **

**Me: Whieee!! I look like Mikan? Whoopee! **

**Mikan: YAY, another me! Trips and shows her skirt (which is black kitties) **

**Natsume: Oi, you digging me or what? **

**Mikan: Looks clueless at Natsume. Then realizes it. NATSUME! HENTAI! **

**Me: I SOOOO do NOT look like Mikan, but I do think Summerboy is cute though (wink, wink) **

**Hotaru, Natsume, Mikan: Sweat drops. Enjoy the story of this creepy author… **

(PS.: HEY! In the "interview with myself I forgot to tell how I look like, and how I act in this life :P, I updated it for the ones who are curious xD LOL. Well anyway enjoy!)

** (PPS: Please don't threaten to burn me anymore XD LOL Thanks for the sweet reviews! I'll try to update as soon as possible.) **

** --------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 5: Avoiding Severe Punishment. **

Mikan was a maid for over three weeks now, she still didn't remember her being a princess…

(Okay I know this is almost impossible… BUT remember she is dense and stupid, snickers)

Mikan walked towards her closet and got out her uniform. She really liked it.

It is a cute white dress. It ended just above her knees, allowing her to walk freely. A light blue apron was stitched on it. Mikan was wearing long white stockings with on the upper end light blue cherries engraved in it. Her shoes were black.

She looked like a Lolita girl and she loved it. She never looked like this before, so she enjoyed every moment of it. The only thing she DIDN'T enjoy was the stupid headgear she had to wear. It was big, and it completely covered her hair, accept for her bangs. She was happy her bangs were shown or else the people in the castle might think she was bald or something.

She got dressed and walked out of her room. She was almost near the stairways when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see a very familiar person lying on the floor unconscious. Mikan stared at her in horror, remembering what she had forgotten these past few weeks. She wanted to scream, but didn't want to wake the girl that was lying in front of her. She stood up and ran away towards the boy's wing.

Anna woke up not knowing what just happened. She looked around her, feeling a bit drowsy.

"Why am I sleeping in the hallway?" She stood up and lifted her shoulders.

"Well, whatever. Let's go and find Mikan today! YOSH!" With that she took off, not knowing that Mikan found her just now.

Mikan entered the boys wing. She looked really desperate.

"OH MY GOSH! How could I forget! I needed to go to that ceremony to introduce myself to those princes." Mikan started to cry waterfalls. "Daddy will surely kill me, when he finds out I'm in the castle. He will punish me!"

_Mikans thought: _

_ "MIKAN SAKURA! As a punishment you will have to clean all of the cities houses! And if you are done with that you can give me a pedicure!" Jinno screamed. Mikan looked scared, she didn't really care she had to clean the entire city, but giving her father a pedicure was just to: say like reaaaaaly gross!!!! LIKE HELL!! _

_ End of Mikans thought. _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Mikan screamed her lungs out. That would be awful. She started to sweat heavily. How could she be that stupid!

This means there is just one thing she can do! She has to make sure her family doesn't find her. She will stay a maid for a while longer, until she finds a good excuse! That was a good plan!

She was about to knock on Youichi's door when the door opened. A little cute looking boy was staring at her. He was pissed.

"You are 10 seconds late! How many times do I have to tell you to be on time! Now you are 20 seconds late and I will have to rearrange my whole schedule." He looked at her, pouting.

Mikan sighed and bowed for her cute little master. "I am terrible sorry Hyuuga-Ouji." Then she smiled brightly.

Youichi now looked angry. "Don't call me that, it's confusing. Call me master!"

A vein popped in Mikans head. She was still smiling, but her face was in twitching mode. She sighed and smiled again, sad this time. She was going to miss the princes. Even though she would never admit it.

Youichi stared at the smile and noticed something was wrong. The smile was sad, it was as if she was saying goodbye to him . He decided he wasn't going to ask anything, she should tell him if there was a problem.

"Tsk, whatever. Now go away, I don't need you anymore." Then he slammed the door in Mikans face.

Mikans eyebrow twitched again. Her fist was shaking in anger.

"Why I aught to.." She didn't finish the sentence and walked away, to Tsubasa's room. She knocked on the door and opened it. Hers eyes widened. Tsubasa sat up, looking surprised at Mikan.

"Miki-chan! Ano…. This is… Uhm…" Tsubasa looked next to him, there was a maid sleeping next to him, naked.

Mikan started to blush and shut the door really loud.

(Tsubasa-sempai.. whoooooooo xD Tsubasa and Misaki will meet, people. In this story no Tsubasa and Mikan! Maybe another time :D)

"I'll pretend I didn't saw that. Up to the last room. The room of that Pervert."

When she knocked on Natsume's room she also didn't hear anything. She opened the door a little, hoping it wouldn't be the same as in Tsubasa's room. She peeked in to the room, sighing relieved as she saw Natsume still sleeping on his bed.

She walked towards the bed and looked down on him. His face looked really cute when he was sleeping. His mouth was soft and full, not in that evil smirk of his. His bangs were covering his face, and his eyelashes were long. He looked like a sweet boy when he was a sleep. Mikan sighed and bowed over him, trying to wake him up.

"IEEEEEEEEEEK!" Mikan yelled, when she suddenly lied down on the bed. She was lying beneath Natsume!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU HENTAI!" She shrieked.

Natsume covered her mouth with his hand.

"Stupid little girl, you were going to seduce me right? You were gonna kiss me." He smirked when he saw a vein popping in her head. Mikan turned theirbody's around, now she was on top of him.

"What do you think of that, you pervert!" She lowered her head, closing her eyes. Natsume's eyes widened. Was she going to kiss him? Natsume started to sweat. Then Mikan opened her eyes and she smirked. She lowered her head with full speed and crashed her head into his. They both whined in pain.

Natsume glared at Mikan. She stood up and ran out of his room, sticking out her tongue. She was smiling brightly when she left the room.

**Meanwhile in the garden:**

"Lalalala." a girl with long brown hair and green eyes was jumping around in the garden. She was ordered by her father to go to the palace and pretend to be the missing princess. Her father heard this from a friend.

(May you wonder how he knew)

She didn't believe she would pull it off, because she didn't knew if she looked like the princess. She hoped she didn't, because then she could say she is delusional.

She stopped jumping when she heard some noises. There was someone coming her way. She lied down on the grass, pretending to have fainted. Then she waited.

A guard was walking with his boyfriend (yes he's gay xD). He was wearing a gray uniform with a pink scarf. He also smelled like perfume -.-;;.

(A/N: I am not against gay people! So please do not get offended. In my family there are two couples married to each other who are gay, so I AM NOT AGAINST THEM! Thank you, and continue)

"Oh dear, Let's find us a secret SSSSSSSSPOT!" He giggled. The boyfriend was also giggling. They were having a secret rendezvous. When they entered the royal gardens they looked happily around them. The guard started to twirl around, with his boy.

(Like Ruka when he was dancing with Piyo)

They were giggling and smiling. The guard pulled his boyfriend, like totally ready to kiss and smooch him

(ugh, can't believe I wrote this TT Ew, I am now disinfecting myself)

But then he stumbled around the floor crashing his lips into the thing beneath him. The boyfriend was still standing, he was smart enough to let go of the guard. The guard didn't notice what he was kissing until:

Boyfriend: "NOOOOOOO, you and I are like super duper totally like forever over, you creepy straight guy, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Then he ran away crying.

The guard was looking confused. He wasn't straight. Then he looked down, he was still kissing the thing beneath him. He removed his mouth and stared down at the girl beneath him.

Guard: "NOOOOOOOOOOO, I kissed a MONSTER!" He sobbed.

The girl under him looked like she was going to throw up. She was kissed by a guy that smelled like perfume. How sickening was that?

The guard stopped sobbing, remembering he was a guard.

(A lot of remembering these days, neh?)

"Who are you, and why are YOU in the palace garden?"

The girl looked surprised.

"But my dear guard, I was supposed to be here three weeks ago. But I was kidnapped. I escaped from them and I found my way here. I want to see my father! King Jinno."

The guard gasped in surprise. The girl in front him was Sakura-hime? LUCKY!

"My, my, my. Well my dearest hime-san. Please follow me, I will accompany you to your father."

The girl paled a bit. She had to make some excuse, not to see that king.

"Please, bring me to my room first, I can not see my father looking like this. I am a princess, not a maid."

The guard understood this. Appearance was the most important thing in the world!

(I don't think that. I don't care how someone looks like, how a person is, is way more important! Be yourself people, and other will people will surely like you back!)

The guard brought the girl to "her" room and walked of, looking for the princess, they would surely want to meet Sakura-hime.

**Mikans room: **

The girl sighed in relief. She avoided the king and his other two daughters for some reason. What a stupid guard. If she would be a guard she would immediate take the princess to her father.

She looked around her. "Sugoi. I never expected a room this BIG, UWAAA." She twirled a little, but then remembered her quest. She had to pretend she was a princess. She wouldn't act like a ten year old! The real princess would surely act al high and mighty.

(She REALLY doesn't know Mikan )

The door opened, revealing three dashing handsome boys. The girl gasped in surprise. Then she felt her nose was dripping. She wiped it off with her hand (ew) and saw it was blood.

She looked at the three boys. Then she decided she liked the one with the star best. He was tall, cute yet handsome and he had a tattoo. That was SO hot.

The boys looked at her in disgust. They knew what she was thinking, by the way she was looking at Tsubasa. The three of them sighed and introduced themselves, listening to her story.

(Mean girl!!! SHOO, evil you OO)

**An hour later:**

Mikan walked towards the rooms of the princes. She knocked and opened the door, surprised to see a girl sitting on the couch,

(The princes were forced by her to take them to their room! O.o I want to go to Natsume's room too TT me: WAAAAAAAH jealous!)

The princes were sitting on the other couch looking like they needed help. Mikan stared at the girl, then at the princes. She bowed to them.

Youichi looked up seeing Miki-Chan. He smiled a little, the girl noticed this and she squealed. Mikan sweat dropped. "Ano, can I bring something here, Ouji, samas? Some refreshments maybe?"

Youichi stood up and walked towards Mikan. He took her hand and dragged her towards the other girl, who was looking at her suspiciously. Mikan smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Miki-Chan. The youngest princess of Kyoto is found. This is princess Mikan Sakura. She was telling us her story. She was kidnapped by evil man who wanted to release her for 100.000.000 million yen!"

Mikan looked up, she was surprised.

_Mikans thought: _

_ How can she be the princess? Did daddy had another daughter? When was she kidnapped! I have a new sister? Mou, Wakanai! But why does she has the same name as me? Is she the new me? Hmmm. Well this means something: I've got a new friend! YAY. _

_ End of Mikans weird thought. _

Mikan bowed before the girl and smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you."

The girl didin't knew what to do. She was a princess now, so she had to act like she was better than a stupid maid.

"Speak to me correctly, filthy woman. And clean yourself before you ever come in my presence again!" She said harshly.

Mikan looked at her in surprise. The she started sobbing and she ran away crying. Youichi looked at the new princess. He was glaring evilly at her. Natsume and Tsubasa were doing the same thing. Youichi and Natsume stood up and they walked away. Theh didn't want to be with this stupid girl.

**On the other side of the castle: **

Shunki ran around the corner, she was late! Mr. Misaki would kill her. She ran very fast, just a couple more corners and she would be there! When she crossed another corner she bumped into someone.

"MY NAIL!! YOU RUINED MY BEAUTIFULL PURPLE COLOURED NAIL." Shunki looked up and saw two girls. One was lying on the floor, yapping about a nail. She had black hair and green eyes. The other girl was standing beside her and was snickering. That girl had black hair and purple eyes.

Sumire looked up, she was in a total rage.

"I WILL KILL YOU! Be happy we don't have time for you, little twerp. We have to go and find our sister Mikan."

Shunki looked up, after hearing Mikans name. These two were Mikans sisters? But weren't they… Shunki's eyes grew wide. These two girls were Kyoto's princesses. That would mean Mikan was the lost princess.

Shunki felt really hurt, did Mikan not trust her? Why didn't Mikan tell her she was a princess?

Hotaru looked at the girl with suspicious eyes. Hotaru knew this girl knew were Mikan was.

"Do you know our sister?"

Shunki shook her head really hard. Mikan should've had her reasons for not telling she was a princess. She wouldn't tell these stupid girls were Mikan was. Mikan was hers and hers only. She didn't want to share with these two idiots.

Shunki walked towards the still moping Sumire and kicked her leg really hard.

"BAKA! Even if I did knew were your stupid sister was I would never tell such an Idiot as you! BAKA."

After that Shunki started running again. She was really late by now!

Sumire stood up, whining in pain.

"THAT LITTLE!! I OUGHT TO URGH!" Then she walked away. It sounded like there was an elephant walking around.

Hotaru sighed and rolled her eyes. Then a noise behind her took her attention. She turned around and saw Tsubasa with a girl. She raised an eyebrow.

Tsubasa looked at Hotaru surprised. Wasn't she happy to see her sister? Then he thought for a second and sighed. Hotaru was a weird girl, she would never show hers emotions like that.

"Aren't you happy to see your sister, Imai-hime?"

Hotaru raised her eyebrow very high. She noticed the girl was paling when she heard Tsubasa say sister.

"Of course I am happy, but this idiot will be in a whole lot of trouble when our father finds out she is here." She said cold and uncaring.

Tsubasa sweat dropped. This was supposed to be her happy mood?

The girl sighed in relief. She did look like the princess. She didn't like this, but her father wants her to be Sakura-hime, so be it.

She walked towards Hotaru and wanted to hug her. Hotaru saw it coming and took out her baka-gun.

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA

The girl whined and fell unconscious.

Hotaru snickered. Served the stupid girl right, pretending to be Mikan. She walked away, leaving the fake Mikan lying on the floor. She had to make up a plan.

She didn't see the maid, who was hiding behind a big plant. Mikan looked at Hotaru. Even Hotaru accepted the girl as her sister? Mikan started to cry silently. She never felt this unhappy before.

She walked away from behind the plant and looked down, her bangs covering her face. She passed a few people, who didn't notice her. When she reached her room she opened the door. She closed it and turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw that there was a person sitting on her bed…

**----------------------------------------- **

**Me: At last! Another chapter finished! **

**Natsume: It sucks! **

**Me: Why? **

**Natsume: Because there are no Mikan and M… Because there is no action. **

**Me: OEEEEEH.. You were going to say Me… **

**Natsume: SHUT UP, I'll kill you! **

**Me: TSK, whatever! There will be moments between you and Mikan so be quite. **

**Natsume: stupid idiot. **

**Me: I will give Mikan to Tsubasa or to Shinji now **

**Natsume: ……. **

**Me: Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Fake Unmasked

**When a Prince meets a Princess**

**Me: Whieeeeeeeeenesss! Hello again! How are you all!**

**Ruka: WHY AM I STILL NOT IN THE STORY **

**Me: Don't worry, You will come in the next chapter :D now be happy!**

**Ruka: Yes, thank you.**

**Sumire: Comes running really fast: Ruka will come in the next chapter? YAY! **

**Ruka: sweat drops. Uhm yes, I am in the next chapter.**

**Sumire: Starts sneaking her way towards Ruka.**

**Me: Gets annoyed and hits Sumire with my own baka-gun ( I bought it from Hotaru for 2000 yen) **

**Sumire: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**

**Me: You are annoying me! So go away! SHOO!**

**Ruka: Sees something interesting and runs away.**

**Sumire: NOOOOO RUKA!!! Runs after him. **

**Me: SIGH, too bad I don't own Gakuen Alice xD But I guess it is better that way :P enjoy! **

**(A/N: Sorry that I don't PM everyone for their sweet and cool reviews, but I don't have that much time on hands XD. But I save all your reviews on my mail, because I'm really happy that people send them to me :D keep reviewing from now on xD)**

**(PS. Remember Shinji Masahiro: I said he looked like Honey, but I meant Momiji from Fruits Basket :P Well I guess they look a like so it isn't a disaster xD, thank you for correcting me!) **

**----------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: The fake unmasked **

Mikans mouth fell open. She forgot that there were tears running down her cheeks. On her bed was the annoying Pervert.

(Wanted to pick Youichi first, but I guess reviewers will kill me if I do that xD, just kidding.)

"Wh… Wha.. What do you want, leave me alone."

Natsume looked up and saw his maid walking towards the bed. He also saw that her cheeks were wet with tears. He became pissed. He tried to stand up, but fell on the floor. Mikan had pushed him and she was now lying in bed covering her face in her pillows.

Natsume stood up, successfully this time and was really pissed by now.

"What's the meaning of this? How dare you push me, stupid Polka-Dots!"

Mikan ignored him and sobbed even harder, then she grew silent and glared at him.

"What did you call me, STUPID PERVERT! DO YOU ENJOY SEEING SOMEONES PANTIES?" After that she started sobbing again.

Natsume got annoyed and walked towards the bed. No stupid maid would ignore him!

"Oi, get of the bed and start to do my laundry, after that you will have to clean my entire room. Then the bathroom and after that you will have to help Youichi with his homework. Cry in your own time. "

Mikan stopped sobbing and looked up, her face still wet with tears. She stood up with no complaints. She didn't had the energy to do so. She walked out of her room, still ignoring Natsume. She was just too shocked by what Hotaru had said.

Natsume just glared at her. He didn't like this. She should be screaming by now, but she didn't, she was just ignoring him. What was that about? Well he had to leave; he had better things to do then think about that stupid maid.

Meanwhile Mikan was busy doing her choirs. A knock on the door got her out of her depressing thoughts. She walked towards the door and saw Shunki standing inside the doorway. Shunki looked at her and her eyes became wide.

"WHO MADE YOU CRY? YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE CRYING! YOU MUST ALWAYS SMILE!" She screamed. She was angry. Who had the nerve to make Mikan cry? Nobody had the right to do that. If she would find out who did it, they would pay.

(Uhm, I know she is ten, but she is just really jealous. Things will become clear on that matter in later chapters :D)

Mikan smiled at Shunki and wiped away her tears. "You are right Shunki-Chii. I shouldn't be crying. I should be asking Hotaru why she mistakes that other girl for me. Have you seen that other girl Shunki?"

Shunki shook her head. If she saw this girl pretending to be Mikan she was dead.

"Well, what can I do for you today?" Mikan was smiling happily now at Shunki. She was happy with such a good friend. She was starting to love Shunki more and more, she was like a younger sister to her.

"I am ready with my choirs, can I help you? After that we can do something fun, ne?"

Mikan nodded. That was an excellent idea. That stupid pervert gave her a lot of things to do. She was finished with his laundry and the bathroom. She was now cleaning his room.

"Are you by any chance good in math? If you are could you please help Youichi-Ouji with it. If I help him, his grades will fall down really fast. That Pervert will kill me if that happens."

Shunki nodded and went towards the room Mikan was pointing to. She knocked on the door and opened it, revealing a boy with grey hair. Shunki walked towards him. She was still annoyed that Mikan cried a little while ago. She was standing next to his chair and kicked it, what was the cause of Youichi's fall on the floor.

Shunki snickered and took his math book out of his desk. "Stupid boy."

Youichi was standing up. He was glaring at the little girl.

"Oi, what's the big idea, chibi baka. Wanna die?"

Shunki snickered again.

"Miki-Chan. Asked me to teach you some math, not to teach you how to read a Manga. Stupid bishounen." (Pretty boy)

"How come that idiot thinks and idiot like you can teach ME something, baka."

Shunki walked towards him and tried to kick him again. This time Youichi saw it coming and tackled her. Shunki fell on the floor and Youichi sat on top of her. Youichi was the one snickering this time. "How bout this baka youjo?"

Shunki just smiled and started sobbing. After that she started screaming.

"MIKI-CHAN TASKETE!!!!" (Help me)

The door flew open revealing a scared looking Mikan. She looked at what was happening before her and started to blush. It was really cute and yucky.

"GET OF OF HER, YOU LITTLE PERVERT IMITATOR!"

Mikan ran towards them and pushed Youichi from Shunki. After that she was pouting at Youichi.

"Make your homework yourself! We won't help you, we are going somewhere else!"

Mikan slammed the door behind her and walked away, she was going to do something fun with Shunki.

Youichi was still on the floor thinking about the little girl, he still didn't knew her name. but he was sure he had seen her somewhere before. He just couldn't recall it. He lifted himself up. He had somewhere to go now. He was meeting with his brothers and those two stupid princesses.

**In the suite of Hotaru. **

Sumire started squealing as the three princes walked in Hotaru's room. She was nearly drooling over Natsume.

Hotaru was looking at her with emotionless eyes. She grabbed her gun and aimed it at Sumire, who was silent in one second.

"We are here to discuss something important, not to squeal over some stupid guy." She replied coldly.

Natsume, Tsubasa and Youichi were on their guard. If this girl wanted something they were sure she would get it.

Tsubasa looked around.

"Aren't we missing one princess?"

Hotaru looked at him and snickered.

"She isn't our sister." She boldly said.

Tsubasa fell down (anime style). Natsume and Youichi just raised their eyebrows. Sumire was nodding really fast.

"SHE IS SO TOTALLY TELLING THE TRUTH. IF I WOULD HAVE SEEN THIS FREAKIN IMPOSTER I WOULD HAVE SCRATCHED AND BITTEN HER!

Sumire was on a drift. Hotaru looked annoyed again and aimed her Baka gun again. This time she did shoot.

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA.

Sumire flew towards the wall and remained their, unconscious.

"Were where we?"

Tsubasa looked scared.

"Ano… Why didn't you say so yesterday, when you met the girl?"

Hotaru snickered. And gave each of them a piece of paper. They accepted it and started reading. When they were done reading it they frowned.

"You want to find out what she is after? Why not ask her?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"Why would she speak up? And besides I want her to meet her new father. He will be glad to see his new daughter is in perfect health, no?"

They all sweat dropped. They didn't even want to imagine the things that creepy king would do to that girl. They felt sorry for her. Well at least Tsubasa did.

Natsume and Youichi stood up and were glaring at Hotaru.

"Oi, Imai. We will do our part and find your stupid sister, but you owe us after that. Got it?"

Sumire woke up and ran towards the door. She looked at the boys with sad eyes.

(Imagine the next thing in a really bad drama style xD)

"Sure, our sister is really stupid. I believe she is already sold to slave traders by now."

_Sumire's imagination:_

_Mikan was chained on the wall. She was looking really skinny. Her face was dirty and her eyes were dry. A man came down and looked at her. _

"_MMM, you look really cute, but you will have to get a little fatter. I will give you food, but you will have to do things for me! BUHAHA."_

_Mikan accepts of course: "foooooooooooooooooooooooood" she really needs the food. After that she starts to "Serve" the man and he does nasty things with her. When Mikan is fatter she is sold to a very old, ugly, fat and very rich man who will use her as a slave._

_End of Sumire's imagination._

Everyone sweat dropped. They all wanted to run away from this creepy girl. Natsume and Youichi looked at each other.

"Tsk. Whatever just go and bring the fake to your father, we will find the baka princess."

After that they walked away. They needed to go away from the stupid perm girl.

**In the city:**

Mikan was twirling in the candy shop of Amaya. She started to drool. All this candy, and she could now buy something. Yesterday was payday after all. Mikan started to laugh really creepy. "Kukukuku." And looked around even more.

Amaya and Shunki were just staring at here. They looked scared, they were hoping Mikan wouldn't eat them. She probably would mistake them as Fluff Puffs. Amaya walked fast towards her precious candy and got ten pieces of candy.

"Here you are Mikan-Chan. You can buy these if you'd like that.

Mikan snapped out of her drooling mode and raced towards the counter. She grabbed the Fluff Puffs and looked very happy. She was smiling dreamingly. "FLUFF PUFFS, fufufufu. There mine."

She paid for the candy and smiled thankfully at Amaya. "Arigato gozaimasu for the delicious candy."

Together with Shunki she left the candy store leaving Amaya smiling. Shunki's friend was really kind and polite. She hoped she and Shunki would get along even better. She smiled and started to work again. She had a lot of candy to make.

Mikan was sitting on a bench and was still smiling at her box of candy. She felt really lucky. She opened the box and stared at HER candy. She picked one up and placed it in her mouth. She chewed a little and them she felt the candy melting on her tong.

"UWAAAAAAAAA, there so GOOD. It's like I'm in heaven." Mikan smiled brightly.

She grabbed another Fluff Puff and gave it to Shunki.

"You eat one too Shunki-Chii!"

They were eating the candy so they didn't hear or see anything. The crowd went suddenly still as there were three good looking boys walking across the streets of their beautiful city. It wasn't normal for the three princes to walk together. It was amazing and enchanting. How could there be such beautiful creatures on this world.

God must have been in a happy mood, while creating them.

The boys were looking around them, annoyed. Then they spotted a familiar happy, smiling face. They walked towards the girl and stand still before them.

Mikan still didn't notice there were three people in front of her. She was enjoying her candy. She had three pieces left and they were calling her: EAT US, MIKAN. EAT US NOW.

Mikan started drooling again. Shunki started to giggle. Then Shunki noticed a shadow covering them. She looked up and saw the three boys gazing in surprise at Mikan.

Youichi glared at the little girl. He was annoyed because he didn't seem to know where he knew her from. Then he saw that the girl was staring at him. Staring wasn't a good word. It was literally glaring him to death. She was glaring at the tree of them.

Shunki was getting angry. She was finally alone with Mikan and then THOSE baboons came along. What the hell were they thinking? She poked Mikan who looked up still in dreamland.

"What is it Shunki?" Mikan turned her face a little and saw the three princes. She stood up really fast. Her box of candy nearly fell. Mikan let out a little surprised scream.

But People we are talking about MIKANS CANDY here. She managed to catch it in time with the top of her toe.

(I don't know how she did this, but it happened :P Believe me! Kukukuku)

She grabbed the box in her hands and hold it if she would die without it. She looked at the boys, with the same expression thet first had: Annoyed. Thanks to them her candy nearly died.

_Mikans thought:_

_Man, I just want to eat my candy. They nearly killed them! Whaaaaa. I saved all of my money for this candy, and they tried to KILL it. Evil people. They should go away before they will KILL them. _

_End of Mikans thought:_

Mikan opened her mouth but she was to late. Shunki already spoke before her.

"What do you guys want, go away! We were having fun. And now you losers are trying to spoil it. So get lost, you freaks of nature!"

The croud went silent and stared furious at the little girl.

Tsubasa was stunned. How could this cute little girl be so aggressive? Natsume and Youichi just raised an eyebrow. They already knew this side of the little girl.

Mikan stared at each of the people surrounding her. Then she looked at her box and back at the three handsome boys. She had three Fluff Puffs left. She opened the box and hold it before the three boys.

"Do you want some Fluff Puff? They are very yummy."

_Mikans thought:_

_WAAAH. Now they at least won't kill my fluffs. They will be in a good place to rest. They will make other people happy too! But I will miss them. Sob sob. _

_End of Mikans thought._

Tsubasa stared at the box for a second and grabbed one piece. Natsume and Youichi did the same but they looked with suspicious eyes at the candy.

They opened their mouths and put the candy inside. When the Fluff Puff was gone they felt the same thing Mikan did.

Tsubasa was standing there looking cool. His fingers run through his hair. Then he got a hold of Mikans hand and he kissed it. He forgot there were a lot of people surrounding them.

They started to scream and faint and squeal. They never saw something like this before.

Natsume and Youichi just looked bored. They would never admit that the candy was good.

Shunki just stared at Tsubasa and Mikan. She stood up and walked very calmly towards the boy. She tugged his sleeve which made him look down. Shunki ordered him to come down a little with his face. He went through his knees and stared with a smile at the cute girl.

Shunki snickered and made a fist out of her hand. After that she punched him right on his nose, which made him whine in pain.

"Don't touch my Miki-Chan with your filthy mouth, you ugly baboon."

Mikan stared speechless at Shunki. She didn't knew what to say. Then she shook her head and looked at Youichi.

"What are you three doing in town?"

Youichi raised an eyebrow but decided to answer.

"Remember the princess that was found? Well it's a fake. We are ordered to find the real one, that's what we are trying to do right now, but we have no clue. We only now she has brown hair. Do you know how many people have brown hair?"

Mikan started to smile brightly. So they found out that the fake wasn't her. That was good news! Then she frowned. It was also bad news, this meant she had to come out of the closet, to reveal herself.

Shunki stared at Mikan. She didn't want Mikan to be found. They wouldn't be able to play anymore! Shunki grabbed Mikans hand and started to drag her towards the castle.

"Let's get away from these stupid people. We need to do things in the castle."

Mikan looked at Shunki and sighed.

"You shouldn't say that sort of thing you know. So please apologize to them."

Shunki looked at Mikan and saw she was serious about it. She turned around and stared at the three boys. She was actually glaring again, but Mikan didn't notice this.

"I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO TERRIBLY SORRY. I WILL NEEEEEEEVEEEEEEER DO IIIIIT AGAIN."

Tsubasa was still whining, but he was okay with that because a lot of cute girls were now over him and he smiled slyly.

Natsume just stared at the girl. He didn't trust her one bit.

Youichi just sighed and told his brothers to keep on looking for the stupid princess.

**Just before lunch:**

Jinno and Narumi were sitting in the lunch room. They were waiting for Jinno's daughters to arrive. Jinno had heard his youngest was found. He was really happy, but Jinno being Jinno, he would never admit he was happy to see Mikan.

"Neh Jin-Jin, does Mikan-hime resemble Yuka?"

Jinno stared blankly into space. His wife Yuka. It was a long time ago since he heard here name. He thought back in time. The first time he met her he disliked her very much. He still disliked her very much. She was a leech in his eyes. The only reason she married him was to become queen. She was glad when she became pregnant. This way her daughter could seize the throne one day.

Jinno sighed and looked at his friend.

"In her looks yes, but their character is different. Yuka was calculating and cruel. Mikan is plainly naïve and sweet. She is always smiling."

Narumi nodded. He knew Yuka. He used to be in love with her but that was before he found out about her cruelty. She crushed his heart and went straight towards other man. He was very young when that happened. He later met his first wife Skye. Tsubasa's mother. They got divorced, because she loved another. After that he met Cerise, but she was s

"Be glad. There is always a possibility that Mikan-Hime will become the queen you know. Your country has a different way of choosing, am I not correct?"

Jinno nodded. Tradition was: In Kyoto one of the princess will be chosen as the next queen, but the people will choose. But, it has to be one of the princesses.

"That possibility is extremely high. The people of Kyoto love Mikan very much. Mikan isn't a princess to them, she is ONE of them." He was patting Fluffy while he was talking. The frog made a delighted sound.

Narumi smiled. He was starting to like the girl already. He was curious about her.

The door opened revealing Hotaru and Sumire. Behind them was a girl with long brown hair. She was looking down.

_Fake's thoughts:_

_They really think I am that princess. I am SO glad! I don't have to worry anymore. The king looks like an old fool. I think he is blind. He doesn't even see that creepy frog on his shoulder. This will be a piece of cake!_

_End of fake's thought._

She looked up and smiled at the two kings. She bowed before Narumi and walked towards the other kind. He was looking at her with a surprised look.

"_WHAT THE?" _He thought.

The fake walked slowly towards her father and gives him a big hug.

Hotaru started taking pictures and Sumire jaw dropped. That girl was SO dead. No one was allowed to hug the mighty king Jinno.

"Daddy! I am so happy to see you again! I was really afraid when those evil men took me away."

She released Jinno and stared at him, still smiling with her weak smile. The smile was nothing compared to Mikans smile, but hey… can't blame her right?

Jinno stood up. Hotaru started snickering. This was going to be interesting.

Jinno stared at the girl beneath him with utter amazement. Then his eyebrow twitched. Fluffy jumped away fast and went to sit on the table. Then he made his way towards Sumire, who fainted. She missed the next part because of that.

"WHO IN KYOTO'S NAME ARE YOU? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU LITTLE INCOMPETENT BRAT! YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO MIKAN! WHY DO YOU EVEN BELIEVE YOU CAN FAKE HER?"

Narumi stared at them with big eyes. This wasn't the princess? She did look a little like Yuka, but that's that. He looked at Jinno, who was still screaming like crazy. Narumi then sighed and clapped in his hands.

Soon the door opened, revealing a lot of guards. Narumi instructed them to remove the girl from their sight. He looked at Jinno. Narumi looked sad when he saw Jinno's state. His friend was really worried about his daughter. He hoped she would be found soon, of his castle would be destroyed.

**Meanwhile:**

Mikan hid in the lowest chamber of the castle. Shunki was called away towards the garden again; she had to do something special. She didn't know what though.

(I couldn't think of something TT)

When Shunki left she bumped into Anna again. Mikan got scared and ran away. That's why she is in this room.

The door opened, Mikan got scared and hid behind a pile of boxes. She saw her look alike and she got curious. She saw that the guards pushed her inside the room and they left. Mikan heard that they locked the door. She moaned in despair. Her luck was her again!

"Kami-sama, why do you do this to me?"

"Who is there?" Fake Mikan asked.

Mikan sighed and revealed herself.

"Oh it's you. What are you doing here? Did they lock you to? It was Miki-chan, correct?"

Mikan nodded and sat down on the ground.

"Yes, My name is Miki, but I wasn't locked up in here. Why did they lock you up?"

The fake sat besides Mikan and sighed.

"I pretended to be the missing princess Mikan Sakura. They found out and now I am here."

Mikan nodded, she thought a little and smiled then. This girl wasn't that bad. She looked like she was sorry so she would forgive this girl.

"What's your name. I don't think it's Mikan, now is it?"

The girl started to laugh.

"No, my name is Niako Hamari."

Mikan took Niako's hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Niako-Chan! But why did you pretend to be the princess?"

Niako looked down and tears started to drip from her eyes.

"It's my father. He threatened to kill me if I didn't you see. We live in Osaka and it's a poor land. No one has much money of property; we just steal from each other. My father got a new job in the castle. Before that he was really nice you see and I love him very much. When he got the job he changed. He started to beat me and threaten me. When he told me to do this I refused but he threatened to kill my little sister Nao-Chan. I was scared so I decided to do it. That's why. I'm afraid dad will kill Nao if I don't return fast."

Niako started crying really hard. Mikan felt sorry for her and hugged her.

"I will make sure to get you out of here! That's a promise. But I am the one that has to get out of here. I have to go to my father and explain your situation. He isn't that mean!"

Mikan was starting to get a little too enthusiastic. Niako looked up and smiled a little. This girl was really kind. She decided to trust her.

"By the way, I am really sorry for treating you like dirt the other day. I thought a princess had to act that way."

Mikan didn't say anything and just smiled. Niako knew she wasn't angry because of it. Mikan stood up and walked towards the door. She took her headgear of her head and grabbed the pins. Mikans long and wavy hair fell down till it rested on her waist.

Niako looked with dreamy eyes at Mikans hair. She had long hair herself but not as long as Miki-Chans.

Mikan tried to open the door with the hairpin. She squealed when she opened the door.

"So it really does work!"

"How did you do that Miki-Chan?"

"Ow, no big deal. An old friend thought me how to do these kinds of things. When I get beck to my place I'll say thanks." Mikan giggled.

"Well Niako-Chan. You stay here, or they will probably punish you even more if you try to escape. I will talk to my daddy and he will get you out of here! Ja ne!"

Mikan closed the door behind her and ran up. When she was finally up stairs she was panting really hard. She closed her eyes for a second and started running again. She flipped around a corner and bumped into someone hard. That person fell too.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STUPID GIRL!

Mikan opened her eyes. On the ground before her she saw someone very familiar. Mikans eyes widened. Next to the girl lying on the floor was another girl staring at her, emotionless.

"Onee-sama's." Mikan whispered.

**---------------------------------------------**

**Me: FHEW. Finally done!**

**Shunki: Why am I so mean!**

**Me: You will find out Shunki-chan!**

**Shunki: Ow. Tsk whatever. Like I care.**

**Me: I'll tell you a little secret, come here. whisper, whisper, whisper.**

**Shunki: WHAAAAAAAAAT. NO WAY! **

**Youichi: Oi. What are you doing?**

**Shunki: WAAAH, Youichi… Uhm… Ah… Well.. Nothing! Got to go! Bye**

**Youichi: What's with her?**

**Me: Uhm, how should I know?**

**Youichi: You are the author.**

**Me: Well, she probably has mood swings or something**

**Youichi: Tsk. Whatever and walks away.**

**Me: Please review and see you in the next chapter! **

**  
(PS: Does anyone have an idea for a mean punishment for Mikan? I'm still clueless for that one TT. Ideas are appreciated!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Secret Revealed

**When a Prince meets a Princess**

**First of al: SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING TT. I have a test coming up.. It's for my drivers exam . I already failed 4 times TT… soooo… I'm studying, after the test is over, I'll update sooner, I promise! But I have to pay to take this test and it's really expensive… GOMEN!!!**

**Me:**** Ghellows xD I want to thank everyone for reviewing. But for a weird reason it isn't sent to my mail box TT it makes me sad… WAAAAAAAAAAAH evil internet TT… Wait… but without the internet I wouldn't have met these cool people who are good at writing stories.. hmmm… sometimes internet is good… sometimes internet is bad… WHAAAA I'm confused now TT.**

**Mikan: Why are you confused Nephie-Chan?**

**Me: Uhm, well I don't know anymore **

**Mikan: Oww. Don't worry I have that every day!**

**Me: Uhm… I have to go now… like fast… I don't want to have it every day…**

**Mikan: Okay, bye!**

**Me: bye, bye**

**Mikan: Nephie-Chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice or it's cast! She owns a few OC though. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Secret revealed **

King Jinno was walking up and down the room. He was still angry. He looked at his friend Narumi, who was sitting next on a chair. Narumi stood up when Sumire and Hotaru entered the room.

"She is ready Your Highness." Sumire announced. The three princes also looked up. They were curious at the girl who had caused so many chaos these last few weeks. They wanted to see the little trouble maker.

Jinno coughed and fixed his eyes on the door. He was also curious. He gave her a punishment, which she would detest. Good for her, that little spoiled brat, that's for making him worry.

The door opened and a girl walked in. she was wearing a beautiful pink dress with white lace at the end.

(I LOVE LOLITA CLOTHING XD Imagine a dress like that but longer XD)

The boys and King Narumi were shocked when they looked at her face. Were there should be the face was a humongous mask, that was covering her hair and her face. They all sweat dropped when they saw this.

Jinno scraped his throat.

"When Sumire and Hotaru found Mikan, they were shocked. Mikan has burn marks al over her face, thus she is wearing a mask. He head was bald and because of the shock she has lost her voice."

(HAHA, I took me long to make a punishment this weird! Everyone thanks for the ideas, they were all good, I only used the candy idea from all the ideas xD and making Mikan pick grass till her hands bleed is a little to evil for me :P)

Narumi started crying. The poor girl had to go through a lot to finally get here. The boys thought it was sad for the girl, but they didn't speak.

Sumire and Hotaru walked a little backwards and turned around very fast. They had trouble holding their laugh in. Even the stoic Hotaru!

Mikan was really suffering. She was almost thinking out loud.

_"How could dad give me THIS punishment? Waaaaaaaah I know I'm an awful princess but this is just too cruel. It's so hot! And how am I supposed to eat candy with this! NO CANDY. He said I wasn't allowed to eat it! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NO CANDY I'M GOING TO DIE"_

_Flashback: _

"_Onee-sama's" Mikan whispered._

"_MIKAN!" Sumire and Hotaru said._

_The three of them were looking surprised at each other. Sumire looked at Mikans clothes and got an arrogant look on her face._

"_WHAT are you wearing in Kyoto's name? Those clothes are like SO out of date."_

_Mikan sighed. She was a little nervous. She wasn't ready to meet her sisters and father yet, and now she bumped into her sisters._

"_Uhm… ah… Yes… Uhm…" She was stuttering. _

_Hotaru rolled her eyes and shot her gun at Mikan._

_BAKA, BAKA, BAKA_

"_ITAI, Hotaru! Mean Onee-Sama"_

_Hotaru just stared at her. _

"_That's what you get for making us worry and not even able to explain where you were." She replied cold._

_Mikan was wondering if she was really worried. She guessed Hotaru was and jumped up in excitement. _

"_You were worried about me! WHIEEEE."_

_Mikan jumped towards Hotaru, just to be slammed in to the floor again._

"_Idiot."_

_Sumire grabbed Mikans hand and pulled her up._

"_Let's go and see daddy."_

_Sumire was snickering. She knew Mikans punishment would be very big. This would give her the chance to get in a good book with HER Natsume. MUHAHAHA._

_Hotaru seemed to hear Sumire's thought and slammed her with the baka-gun. Sumire lay on the floor, unconscious. Hotaru aimed her gun at Mikan._

"_Let's go to our father."_

_Mikan started to sob and didn't put up any fight. They walked towards King Jinno's room._

_When they arrived at Jinno's room they knocked._

_(You never know what's behind the door ne? AND I don't want to know what happens behinds Jinno's closed door)_

_When they heard they could enter Hotaru opened the door and pushed Mikan inside._

_Jinno looked up and saw his youngest daughter in front of him. He started to glare angry at Mikan._

"_Well, well, well Look who finally showed up." He said softly, but with an evil glistering in his eyes. _

_Jinno's frog felt the upcoming anger attack and hopped from Jin-Jins shoulder on the floor._

"_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MAKING ME ALL WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT! IT'S BEEN THREE WEEKS SINCE YOU DISSAPEARED AND IN THAT TIME YOU DID NOT EVEN CALL OR WRITE A LETTER! EXPLAIN YOURSELF BEFORE I'LL LET YOU BE ELECTRIFIED."_

_Mikan shivered. Her daddy sure was scary when he was angry. She'd better tell the truth._

"_I forgot daddy. I completely forgot I was a princess."_

"_YOU WHAT? ARE YOU THAT STUPID YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE? YOU ARE A PRINCESS YOUR ENTIRE LIFE AND YET YOU FORGET? BE HAPPY I DON'T KILL YOU, LITTLE TWERP!"_

_Mikan fell on her knees and bowed. _

"_I'm sorry daddy. I really am sorry. It's just that I was happy these last few weeks, for not having any obligations. I think I forgot because of that. Please forgive me daddy."_

_Jinno sighed. He could do nothing else then forgive her. _

"_Fine, you are forgiven, but you will receive a proper punishment. This is what you will have to do…"_

_End of flashback._

She had to wear this mask that covers her head completely around the three princes and their father. She still had to be the maid of the boys. Then she could put the mask of. She was not allowed to tell them who she was.

When she got married she was allowed to remove the mask. She would never had to wear it again.

(Sorry if it's confusing, please PM me if it isn't understandable. I'm weird so my sentenced are probably also weird xD, so gomen!)

The princes were still looking at Mikan and they coughed a little embarrassed.

Narumi was done crying and clapped his hands immidiatly smiling the stars from the sky.

"I almost forgot! We also have another visitor. My dear boys, Cousin Ruka is visiting, starting today. Don't know how long he will be staying though. Surprise, surprise."

Ruka entered the room, when he heard his name.

(Ruka: Thanks Nephie-Chan. I finally appear. Me: No Prob!)

He stood still before his cousins and bowed politely.

"Oi Ruka, what are you doing? Were cousins, no need." Natsume said.

Youichi and Tsubasa nodded.

"Yeah, don't be that polite. We won't do that to you, you know."

Ruka smiled shyly and noticed some people beside him. He turned towards them and saw the king of Kyoto and three… wait.. two girls and something creepy in a dress… it was really creepy with that mask.

He pointed towards Mikan and tried to say something.

"Ano… Can you tell me… uhm… what I want to ask is… ah… uhm… What is that?"

Mikan got furious. She didn't like this kind of treatment. She turned around and walked out of the room, towards her own room.

Ruka looked perplex.

Hotaru snickered and Sumire chuckled.

"Did I say something wrong…"

**Miki's room:**

Mikan threw the mask of her head and hid in beneath her bed. She was shocked!

How could her father put her through a mean punishment like this. URGH. And the cute Ruka boy just asked: WHAT is that… not WHO but WHAT!

She redressed. She was now Miki again. At least she was allowed to walk freely like this, without the mask…

The door opened and Shunki walked in the room, smiling sweetly at Mikan.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Miki-Chan! Do you have a lot of work for today?"

Mikan shook her head.

"Today was the day the princess was introduced to the princes. So they were gone for the entire day! WIIIEEEE. No work!"

Shunki laughed.

"Let's go to town. We can go and buy Fluff Puffs."

Mikan looked at Shunki and started to sob out loud.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, I'm not allowed to eat candy… Daddy says it's makes me fat… sob sob."

Shunki sighed and raised her shoulders.

"Whatever, like your father will notice if you eat it…"

"HE'LL KNOW!!! He will see after it that people keep an eye out for me! So no candy for me, but we can go to town to see your mom!"

They left Miki's room and they turned a corner.

Mikan and ?: "AUWIE!"

Mikan looked up and gasped in a lot of air. Then she turned blue.

Shunki stared at Mikan and hit her on the back for her to breath again.

The boy she bumped in to looked up with his golden eyes.

(GUESS WHO XD… You didn't think he wouldn't come did ya?)

"MIKAN MY ETERNAL LOVE!"

Shinji Masahiro stood up and grabbed Mikans hand to lift her up. Shunki glared at the boy. He was touching her Mikan. He was dead.

Shunki walked forward and kicked against Shinji's leg.

Shinji started to whine and eyed the little girl.

"You little brat! Do YOU know who I am. I am the greatest, most handsome, PERSON in the entire world!"

Mikan sighed… why was he like THIS… didn't he learned to be normal?

Shinji seemed to remember Mikan and turned towards her. He grabbed something from under his coat.

It was small and cuddly, it was moving, twisting and turning to be released from Shinji's grip.

Mikan looked at the little thing and squealed in delight.

"CHU!"

She grabbed her little puppy out of Shinji's hands and started to cuddle him.

"AW, I missed you so much! I was so sad when I couldn't take you with me! But now we are reunited! BWAHAHAHA."

Shinji and Shunki sweat dropped, while glaring at each other. You didn't have to be stupid to notice they didn't like each other.

Then there was silence. The two looked at Mikan who was silent. Mikan was thinking…

_Mikans thought:_

_Problem! If Shinji is here… that means… they can find out who I am… not good…Shinji will probably tell them I'm the princess… they'll kill me… WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… IDEA!!!!_

_End of Mikans thought._

"Ne Shinji… Because you brought Chu to me you can call me by my nickname! It's Miki-Chan! Would you like to do that?"

(Mikan got a little smarter xD haha… didn't knew what else to do!)

Shinji started to smile wide.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I knew someday you would fall for me… I know I am amazing.. all the girls in the world like totally dig me. I knew you would dig me to. Let's have a date together, we dump the little twerp beside you and go on a hot and steaming date…"

Shinji looked up from his long and very boring speech and noticed Mikan was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

**Narumi and Natsume:**

Natsume and Narumi were sitting in the library.

"It is time for you to choose a wife from those three girls. You know two of them for three weeks now and Sakura-hime you met today… I know it is early but you have to choose. Things a starting really soon."

Natsume stared at the floor. He was too young to get married. He didn't want to but because of upcoming things he had to choose.

Natsume looked up and opened his mouth.

"I don't want to marry either on of them. But because I have to get Serina and make her do a premonition. She will choose for me."

After that Natsume stood up and walked out of the door. He bumped in to someone.

"AUW. That the second time today."

Natsume looked up and looked straight at a polka dotted panty. He turned a little red and covered his face with his bangs.

"Oi, Polka dots. Stand up and make sure I'm comfortable."

Mikan looked at him in confusion.

_Polka dot? Why does he call me that? Wait a minute… wasn't my…_

"NASTUME NO HENTAI!"

Mikan started to scream loud.

A couple of people heard this and came running.

Youichi stared at them. Natsume and Miki-Chan were fighting AGAIN… he was bored and wanted to walk away when someone else caught his attention.

Shunki also looked at the two, also bored. Then she looked around and focussed her stare at someone else. She started to glare at Youichi. They were also having a fight, a silent one.

"NOOOOOO… MY DEAREST MIKI-CHAN WHAT IS THIS PERVERT DOING TO YOU… NOOOOOOOOOO."

(he says this in a very loud and gay way :P a real wuss :P)

Everyone was silent at once and they focussed their attention to the last one that heard Mikans scream.

Natsume looked at the newcomer with disgust, Youichi was doing the same thing… they were probably shocked by what he was wearing.

He calmed his hair backwards. He wore a purple blouse with rushes on every thinkable end of it. He wore pink knee length shorts. He had white knee length socks under it and he wore purple shoes.

(ME IS EVIL… WHO WILL EVER WHERE THAT? O.o… not me.. I think looking at it will probably make you puke :P)

Shunki glared at Shinji, walked towards him again and kicked his leg again.

"CREEP.. stay away from MY Miki-chan."

Shinji winced.

Mikan felt sorry for him and sighed.

"Ne Shinji, let me bring you back to you room. You'll get lost easily."

Shinji was shining brightly. Mikan just looked at him with worried eyes. She hoped he wasn't hurt. He did bring her Chu so… being a little nice to him wouldn't hurt, now would it.

Shinji grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the little group.

Shunki watched till the couple were gone.

"Ew, I can't stand that freaky guy. Is he even a guy?"

Natsume snickered. Youichi rolled his eyes. He was getting a little angry. Miki-Chan was their maid. She belonged to them.

( My, My, everyone is a little possessive with Mikan don't you agree?)

If you asked him Miki-Chan and Natsume should be together. The were made for each other. They had to get rid of that freak. He thought a little and snickered.

"Do the both of you want to get rid of that freak?"

Shunki looked at him suspiciously and nodded.

Natsume just raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, he is annoying me already."

Youichi explained his plan to them.

Shunki turned red and Natsume's eyes widened. Then a little smile crossed his handsome futures making him think even harder of his little brothers plan.

**--------------------------------------**

**Me: Waahhh… gomen for the short chapter… but as I explained the exam is close TT**

**My exam date is 7 may. So I won't update fast.. maybe one time before that… after the date I will have more free time to make this story further on.! Wish me luck!**

**Natsume: Like I will cheer for you**

**Me: whatever! All readers will cheer for me xD**

**Natsume: Why cheer if you will just fail again?**

**Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH… sniff sniff… Please don't be mean… I'm really nevous.**

**Tsubasa: I'll cheer for you!**

**Me: WHIEEEEE… OOOOOOEEEEH… Look who's there!! Me runs towards person hiding in a bush… Will you cheer for me?**

**Persona: …..**

**Me: ONEGAI!!!!!!!**

**Persona: ….**

**Me: TT Please rate and be angry at Persona and Natsume for not cheering for me! See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: The premonition

**When a Prince meets a Princess**

**Me: I have time left to update one more chapter! Thanks you guys for cheering for me , it make's me really happy! I hope you like the next chapter… Little spoiler: I love it when Mikan sings for a weird reason… so Mikan is gonna sing in this chapter :D… It's one of my favorite songs so don't criticize it to much :P haha…**

**Mikan: I'm going to sing?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Natsume: Like that loser is able to sing good…**

**Mikan: Pervert**

**Natsume: Kitty's… still digging me?"**

**Mikan: You wish**

**Me: Sweat drops… uhm… let's continue this story…**

**Natsume & Mikan: Not listening and keep on arguing…**

**Persona: He takes Natsume away for one second.**

**Mikan: What are they going to do?**

**Me: Snickers, just watch!**

**Natsume and Persona: They come back, both looking embarrassed and angry. **

**Me: Snicker, snicker. DO IT**

**Natsume and Persona: Open their long coats and are wearing a cheerleading outfit. They start to cheer: GO NEPHIE GO! YOU WILL PASS, YOU WILL PASS UWAAAA! **

**Mikan: Falls down anime style**

**Me: I love blackmailing xD. Holds pictures of Natsume and Persona while they were hugging (they fell xD) now say it!**

**Persona and Natsume: SHE DOES NOOOOOOOOOOOOOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!! (Singing style)**

**This was for jeje3696 XD **

**Song: Winds nocturne**

**Chapter 8: The premonition**

**In the evening**

Natsume was smirking. He really liked Youichi's plan. If it was going to get rid of that freak that is. The plan was going to go smoothly, with that little Shunki brat helping them. He also noticed something about his little brother. During the explanation of the plan he couldn't keep his eyes of of Shunki. He smirked again. It was going to be interesting… but first there were other things he had to attend.

Shinji was sparkling. Mikan was looking annoyed. He was stalling her for the past THREE hours. She had work to do, but he wasn't allowed to know that. Well, he didn't call her princess anymore.

Shinji stared at Mikan and put his left arm around her shoulder. Mikan stared at it in surprise. What was he doing?

Shinji looked happy with himself. Mikan didn't push him away. That means she liked him back.

_Shinji's thoughts:_

_BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… She is mine, mine, mine, mine BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…I will marry her!!! Mine, mine, mine. _

_End of Shinji's thoughts._

(Have you seen finding nemo? Mine, mine, mine XD I love that movie!!!)

Mikan looked uncomfortable. She didn't understand what Shinji wanted, so she just stared at him.

Shinji turned towards Mikan, his face coming closer and closer to hers. Mikans eyes widened in surprise. Their lips nearly locked when the door was slammed open, revealing a little grey haired boy.

Youichi glared at them before grabbing Mikans hand and dragged her away from Shinji. Mikan sighed in relief. She was saved… for now…

Shinji started to cry waterfalls.

"NOOOOOOOOO, my precious MIKI!!! You are my beloved other me!!!"

(Uhm, Shinji is just blabbering nonsense . )

Then he sat down on his bed and fell a sleep, dreaming of his beloved other me…

**Youichi's room**

Youichi stared at Miki angrily. Mikan didn't understand what she did wrong. Why should he be angry?'

"You are late. You are supposed to be in my room at 21.00.00 sharp. When I looked at my clock it was 21.00.03. You were three seconds late! This I cannot tolerate."

(Little bit of an exaggeration but hey XD it's my fic)

"Gomen Youi… Master…" Mikan sweat dropped. She nearly forgot that she had to call him that.

"Now as for your punishment." Youichi started to snicker.

"You have to sing me a bedtime song."

Mikan fell down anime style. She had to SING!? WHAT THE…

"Uhm… Master… I don't think…"

"That's your problem, you don't think!" Youichi looked behind her. His big brother was standing in the shadows. He winked at him and Natsume's face showed a little smile. He was curious, would she sing like a nightingale or like a scarecrow.

(I know that isn't a bird XD haha)

Mikan sighed, she didn't notice Natsume standing behind her. She tenderly put Youichi in bed and sat beside him, like a real mother.

"I know this one song, sometimes when I dream it's about a girl who is sitting in a tomb, she is always singing this song."

(This will come back in the fic!)

Mikan closed her eyes and clasped her hands together and started to sing.

Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
Hoping it will come today  
Into the starlit night  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze  
Waiting on a shooting star  
But

What if that star is not to come  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
When the horizon darkens most  
We all need to believe there is hope

Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
I know my heart should guide me but  
There's a hole within my soul  
What will fill this emptiness inside of me

Am I to be satisfied without knowing  
I wish then for a chance to see  
Now all I need,  
Is my star to come...

Natsume and Youichi stared at her in surprise, she didn't had the voice of a scarecrow or a nightingale. Her voice was the voice of an angel. At least when she sang. If she didn't sing it sounded loud and annoying. So in short terms, it sounded like a scarecrow.

Natsume left the room, she was coming to his room next. Tsubasa told her she shouldn't come to his room at night, and she accepted this at once. She did remember that morning she walked into his room finding him in that uhm… position.

Mikan waved goodnight to Youichi and turned of the lights. She didn't see Youichi smirking when she left the room.

Youichi turned to his right side with a big smile on his face.

"Let the games begin." He muttered before falling to sleep.

Mikan sighed again. This was such a tiresome day. She knocked on Natsume's door. When she heard him she opened the door. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She then turned around seeing Natsume lying on his bed, completely stretched out.

(Don't know something else to say just have a very sexy image in your head ; that will do the trick, and come on imaging Natsume looking sexy isn't hard xD)

Mikan gulped when she looked at him from head to toe. She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt so his upper body was naked. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Like the view Polka?"

A vein popped in her head, but she didn't say something. She just stared at him.

Natsume raised an eyebrow and stood up, walking slowly towards her. Mikan walked backwards, bumping into the door.

Natsume placed both of his arms beside her, this way she couldn't escape.

"Ano… Hyuuga-Ouji… Ano… What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

He lowered his face to hers. Mikans eyes widened again. Natsume's lips were now near her right ear.

"Stay away from that Shinji freak."

Mikan pushed him away, her face flushed in a dark red colour.

"Natsume No BAKA."

Natsume smirked and walked toward her again. He grabbed her left arm and pushed her onto his bed.

(NO LEMON!!! I don't write that blush, blush. Anyway not yet XD)

Mikan screeched a little. She didn't know what to do. She tried to get up but was pushed back onto the bed when Natsume's weight covered her petite body.

"GET OF OF ME, HENTAI." Mikan hissed.

Natsume just smirked and lowered his face again to hers. Mikan glared angrily at him. She was suppressing the excited feeling. She was going to get her first kiss! Uwaaa.

Mikan closed her eyes and waited for his lips to lock hers. When nothing happened she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Idiot, why would I kiss someone like you? I was just teasing you. Now take my laundry and do them before you go to sleep." He got of of her and stared at her.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go and do the laundry, Strawberry Print!"

Mikan was still lying on the bed. She was getting angry. Why was he teasing her like this? She stood up. She then glared at him. "NATSUME NO HENTAI, DON'T LOOK AT MY PANTIES!

Natsume smirked and pointed towards a huge pile of laundry.

Mikan just sighed and yawned.

"Do you laundry yourself, I'm going to sleep."

She ran away fast, because she didn't know what to do if he caught her.

Natsume kept on looking at her as she ran away, a little smile crossing on his futures. He started to like Youichi's plan.

(Can you guess the plan xD haha, Natsume has to seduce Mikan… LOL, and a 12 year old boy thinks of this… little perv :P)

**Next day**

Shinji wakes up and feels something besides him. He was sparkling again, expecting it to be Mikan. He looked beside him and started to scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, It is not Mikan, but her Permy Sister."

Sumire woke up and looked at Shinji. Youichi asked her to sleep with him. And why would she turn down that great offer? She liked Shinji, he was good looking and big and handsome and everything she wanted.

(OMG, boring part)

"That was an amazing night, my beloved Masahiro-kun. Let's do it again."

Shinji stared at her in horror. He didn't remember anything. What happened this night?

Shinji started to cry. He cheated on his beloved Mikan.

(Nothing happened between them XD, she is just tricking him… haha, evil Permy)

**On hour later at the throne room: **

Everyone was gathered at the throne room. Their fortune teller (don't know another word for Serina) was sitting in the middle of the room with a glass ball. Hotaru, Sumire and Mikan were sitting left of her, Tsubasa, Youichi and Natsume on the right. Mikan was wearing the mask of course.

Jinno and Narumi were sitting in front of Serina. "Please start your prediction, miss Serina."

Serina smiled serenely.

(OMG, what a stupid sentence XD)

"But of course, your highnesses."

Serina put her arms around the glass ball and waved her arms around it.

"Howiebooga, makajoppa, wish wash boogiedieboogiedie; let me see the future wife of Natsume Hyuuga Ouji."

They all fell down anime style. They didn't expect the spell to be this idiotic. They all looked at Serina in silence and there was also a tension in the big hall.

"I see… So this is how it must beeeee."

They all stared at her intensely. What did she see? Who was going to be the future wife?

"There are many things about to happen. First a wedding based on the demands of the family and people. A girl who is hiding her true self. Magical powers to be awakened. A girl trapped in the middle of it all. But this is not what you asked. The identity of the Hyuuga-Oujis wife is called…"

(yes people, the Alice's will come :P but not now!)

Everyone was staring even more intensely at Serina. Who was it going to be? They were all nervous yet curious.

"The wife is going to be…"

Serina paused again. Sumire couldn't hold the tension anymore and stood up.

"Stupid woman! Tell us already! You don't have to build up more tension you know! Spill or I'll kill you!"

They all sweat dropped. But for once, they agreed with Sumire.

Serina looked annoyed. She loved building up tension. She liked to tease people, but okay, this was a serious thing.

"Fine, fine, it's Sakura-hime."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." They all screamed except Natsume, Youichi and Mikan.

(Remember, she isn't allowed to make a sound, can't imagine what she would think… wait… I can… snicker, snicker.)

Mikan was staring at Serina in horror. She had to marry the pervert?

_Mikans thought:_

_No way… no way… I am so never going to marry that moron… not even if he would try and kiss me…__what am I thinking? I didn't like it when he tried that… no… I didn't like it, I would never like it… but if he tries to do it again… I will allo… NO I WILL NOT DO THAT._

_End of Mikans though_

Mikan slapped against her mask, trying to snap out of it. Youichi noticed this and looked at her surprised.

_Youichi's thought:_

_Why would she do that? It's not like she will get a better catch with that horrible mask on. But is she really that ugly and bald? … Weird… I must investigate this._

_End of Youichi's thought_

(Oeeeh, Youichi is a smart little boy. I lub him so much!) _  
_

After the commotion was settled down they all left the new 'couple' alone, so they had the chance to get to know each other better.

Mikan and Natsume were just staring at each other. Mikan was wondering what Natsume thought of her, not of Miki, but the freaky mask girl.

"Oi, Youjo."

Mikan snapped out of her thoughts and stared at him again. Then she remembered she wasn't allowed to speak, so she nodded.

"TSK, you can't even talk. When we are married we can do whatever we want, that includes seeing other people. Do you have something against that?"

A lot of veins popped under her mask. She was furious. He really thought he was going to meet other girls when he was married to her? Like hell he would.

Mikan stood up and walked towards Natsume. He looked at her with a bored look in his eyes, what made her even more pissed. She raised her long dark blue skirt. And kicked Natsume against his flanks.

Natsume winced and stood up glaring at the girl who had left the room in a fast, yet familiar way.

"This feels like a déjà vu. Where did this happen before?"

Natsume also walked away. He was going to tease his favourite maid. But he had to find her First.

**Jinno's room.**

Mikan was standing in front of her father. He was talking about her behaviour.

"You did well Mikan-chan. I was surprised to find out you are the one to be Natsume's wife, but I know this marriage will work out."

He was humming happily, after that he hugged his little Mikan.

"You can go now, if there is nothing else."

Mikan wanted to get out of that room, her father was creeping her out! Since when did he hug someone???

"Uhm.. Could you do me a favour please? I would like to have another maid, if possible."

Jinno raised an eyebrow and listened to her request…

**Mikans room.**

"WOW, I never expected to be your maid, you highness! Especially because I pretended to be you? Why did you released me out of jail?"

Mikan was still wearing her mask, that's why Niako did not recognize her. Anna was giggling a little. She knew about Mikans punishment and she thought it served Mikan right. She did make everyone worry about her.

Niako stared at the princess in surprise, she was wondering how she looked like before her face and rest of her head were burned.

Anna now looked at Niako and smiled at her.

"I'm going to remove Mikan-Sama's mask, do not be scared."

Niako nodded. She was curious, she thought Mikan would look like a monster, when the mask was removed.

She looked with big eyes at the mask that was half way over her new masters head. She was surprised when long wavy brown hair tumbled down her petite body. It stopped falling at her waist. She had seen that hair before…

Mikan smiled and winked at Anna, who was giggling as crazy. Mikan then turn around and looked at Niako.

Niako gasped in some air.

"Miki-chan? Are you pretending to be the princess??"

(Talk about another dense person . )

Anna fell down anime style.

"Of course not! Miki-chan is the princess! She just forgot to be one! Let's tell you the entire story. We could use your help!"

They explained everything to Niako. She found it all very amusing. Who would forget to be a princess? So she had to wear that mask as a punishment.

When Anna and Mikan finished explaining everything Niako started laughing really hard. She was ROFLLING…

(KIDDING… she was rolling on the floor laughing XD ROFLLING)

"Fine, I'll help you, you are my very good friend! How should I call you? Mikan-Sama, or Princess?"

"Just call me Mikan-chan, all of my friends call me that."

After that they just chitchatted a little when suddenly…

"OH NO. I FORGOT! I HAVE TO GO TO NATSUME! NOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Mikan stood up and quickly dressed into her maids uniform. She ran out of the room, leaving her two maids alone.

Mikan ran really fast, she didn't see the person who she bumped into so… KABANG!

"ITAI." Mikan screeched. She looked up and saw she bumped into Narumi. She stood up quickly and hold out her hand.

Narumi looked up and stared in to two beautiful amber eyes. He had seen those eyes before. He grabbed the hand that was in front of him. He pulled himself up, carefully so he would not drag the little girl down.

He looked at her completely when he was standing. He started at her feet and looked up to her shining brown hair and sparking amber eyes. She was smiling happily at him.

"Yuka…" Narumi said.

"Gomen, but my name is Miki-chan. Nice to meet you."

Narumi wasn't fooled that easily. When Mikan was starting to walk way he grabbed her arm, and pushed her into the nearest room.

"Tell me the truth. Are you Yuka? You have to be."

Mikan shook her head. She did not know a Yuka. The name did sound familiar, but she couldn't recall where she had heard it before.

"My name is not Yuka."

Narumi frowned. Then he remembered something. Didn't his good friend Jinno said his youngest looked at lot like his ex-wife?"

He stared again. Mikan was feeling uncomfortable.

"Then you are Mikan. Jinno's daughter."

Mikan was shocked, how did he know? She was sure her father did not tell the other king of his plan.

"Gomen, demo… isn't the princess wearing a mask to cover for her deformed face?"

Narumi raised an eyebrow.

"Sweetie, everyone can wear a mask and pretend to be ugly and bald… I just know you are Mikan. You are a copy of your mother. Her name is Yuka. I will go and talk to your father about this."

"Please don't. This is my punishment, and I can walk around without the mask as long as I am the maid of your sons."

Narumi now raised both of his eyebrows.

"You are THAT maid? I heard of you. Youichi seems to be fond of you. Tsubasa also likes you, and Natsume… well let's just say he is just Natsume. But in this way you can get to know each other better. Very well, keep on this disguise."

Mikan looked happy and smiled brightly at Narumi, she jumped up and down and hugged him.

"Arigato gozaimasu Narumi Heika."

Narumi smiled, Jinno was right, she was nothing like that mother of hers. He was happy his son got to marry Mikan.

Mikan smiled one last time and left the room, she had work to do.

**Natsume's room**

"Tsk, were is the little girl? She had to be here ten minutes ago, let's go and look for her"

Natsume left his room and walked around the corner. There he saw his little brother in a provoking way on the floor.

Shunki was sitting on top of him, nearly strangling him.

"Don't talk like that about my Miki! You Stupid brat. Do it again and you are dead! I will kill you by slowly pulling all of your fingernails out of youf hand and them chop you in little pieces! You got that!!"

Natsume just smirked at his little brother who was looking at him angry. Natsume just left the two of them there, he didn't have anything to do with it. Youichi was the one that liked her, so she was his problem.

He turned another corner just to see Hotaru smirking at his cousin Ruka. Ruka was yelling at her.

"Give those pictures to me!"

"No way, pretty boy. I'm going to sell them at the market for a high price. Who knew that Prince Ruka would hug a teddy bear while sucking his thumb in his sleep. I'm going to be rich!"

She ran away, and opened another capsule.

Invention NO 44: Race Turtle. If you step into this turtle you will go as fast as the wind. Only for 29.000 yen each… 

Natsume sweat dropped when he saw his cousin chasing the creepy princess.

He turned around and saw Sumire with Shinji who was crying. Natsume smirked. The plan was working.

"Come my love, let's go back to your room, and finish what happened last night! Teehee!"

"NOOOOOO, Miki My love, save me from this horrible fate!"

After that he was dragged away by Sumire, who by the looks of it was dragging him towards his bedroom.

He was thinking a little when he heard someone breathing loudly. He turned around again and saw the person he was looking for.

"Ohayou, Hyuuga-Ouji. Gomenasai for being late, I was held up for a moment. Can I do something for you?"

Natsume stared at her for a moment and looked at her face.

Her face was flushed a little from her running to meet him. Her full pink lips were a little open, her eyes were sparkling and her hair was a mess. It looked like she had a rendezvous a little early.

Mikan pouted a little, what made her even more cuter. Before Mikan knew it she was slammed into the wall with Natsume's hand on each side of her. She looked at him with big eyes and opened her mouth to say something.

Natsume saw his chance and covered his lips with hers pressing her closer to the wall.

**-------------------------------**

**Me: WHIIIE, I made another chapter before the test! Because of all the nice reviews and cheers! Thank you everyone! **

**Natsume: …**

**Me: What?**

**Natsume: Can I have those pictures?**

**Me: What pictures?**

**Natsume: Don't play me hag! Give them!**

**Me: I gave them to Hotaru. She paid me with money so... gomen! oeeh! there's Persona.  
**

**Persona: …**

**Me: Persona!!! I lub you! Can I call you Sergio?  
**

**Persona: turns around and tries to walk away.**

**Me: Natsume go away! I want to have a little 'chat' with Persona.**

**Natsume: Iew… and walks away.**

**Me: Runs after Persona and hugs him! Say it!!!**

**Persona: Sweat drops…. Review…..**


	9. Chapter 9: The Party Part 1

**When a Prince meets a Princess**

**Uhm… sorry for the later update… but my mouse died on me TT it still works like hell now… I have to buy a new one, and uhm… I hate the touchpad cause I suck with it… so gomen!!! TT;;;;;;**** and I got a new addiction on top of it… namely: GHOST HUNT!!! **

**A/N: Little note this time : I again managed to let Persona do my disclaimer :D**

**Lubs Persona **

**Persona: She does not own Gakuen Alice… or me…**

**Me: TT and kisses Persona (L)  
**

**(This chapter is for mountainelements, you requested something so… here it is :D hope it's for your liking ) **

**Little add: Read the next story it's really cute and good written: Little Miss Mikan by Rocketandroll!**

**Chapter 9: The Party… Part 1.**

"DAMN THAT GUY!" Mikan was furious. She was in her room, changing in her pajamas. Shunki opened the door, surprised that Mikan was screaming.

"Doushita? Why are you screaming?"

Mikan turned around, seeing Shunki standing behind her. She started to blush tomato red.

"Uhm… betsuni… nothing really. I was just uhm…"

Shunki sweat dropped.

"Never mind… don't tell me if you don't want to."

Shunki went in to deep thoughts.

_Shunki's thoughts:_

_What the… why is she red? And stuttering? Wait a second… wasn't that gay prince smirking a while ago? Ew… he is so ugly when he smirks… but why was he smirking? Mikan is screaming and damning him… and he is smirking… what does that mean? Let me think… smirking and screaming… that can mean only one thing… DAMN THAT GUY! He is dead, if he really did do what I think he did. Nobody touches her but me!!! SHE IS MINE… I only did accept the truce because I can't scare that other gay guy away on my own! That gay prince told me he would never touch a filthy maid as her! And I was stupid enough to believe him! Baka me! And I can't get rid of him… I still need him for that blond freak. But afterwards… he is dead… maybe I'll ask my moms new boyfriend to kill him._

(You can try and guess who that is XD)

_Hehe… and after he is dead, Mikan is all mine! _

_End of Shunki's thought._

"Shunki? Are you okay? I'm calling you for the tenth time now. Are you sick?"

Shunki shook her head. She wasn't going to tell Mikan what she thought. She didn't want Mikan to know that a lot of people wanted to have her. Including herself. When this was all over she would take Mikan away from this place and live in a mountain or something. As long as she could be alone with Mikan.

She would get rid of that Shinji and that Gay Prince.

(Don't know why she thinks as Natsume as gay… who would ever think he would be gay… I mean… COME ON!!!)

And then she could get her revenge on that little twerp.

(Even though he is two years older, she refers to him as twerp.)

"No, everything is fine Miki-Chan. Shall we go to town?"

Mikan sighed.

"I'm sorry, but there is a party tonight, remember? To celebrate the fact that Natsume-Ouji is going to marry Sakura-Hime. I have to help with everything. Don't you have work to do in the garden?"

Shunki thought about this and nodded.

"I'll ask if I can be of any assistance to them. Bye bye!"

Mikan turned around and her eyes met those of Youichi.

"Master, can I help you with something?"

Youichi raised an eyebrow and smirked. He already knew what happened. He followed her everywhere, so the fact that his brother had kissed her, wasn't hidden from him either.

"Do you like him?"

Mikan turned red. Did he know what happened? That was impossible.

"L…Li…Like… who? I don't uhm…know what… you are uhm… talking about, Master."

"Don't be such an ugly hag, you cow. Tell him you like him!"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Then why did you kiss him back?"

Mikan started to blush madly.

"I did not kiss him back."

"Tsk, whatever. Go to his room. He is requesting for you." Youichi lied.

Mikan face was getting even redder. She bowed before Youichi and turned around. She'd better hurry up, she knew he would be angry if she didn't hurry up. She had to think of something before it went all out of hand. Eventually he would find out that Mikan and Miki were one and the same person, no one would now how he would react.

"Damn, that guy to all of eternity."

She arrived at Natsume's room and knocked on his door. When there was no respond she slowly opened the door. She peeked inside, and saw Natsume sleeping on his bed. Mikan glared at him and closed the door softly.

"Damn him!!! I'm freaking out here! And he is sleeping… why I ought to do something… but wha…. Hehe… this is gonna be fun!"

She walked away from the door setting her plan in to motion.

(She has a thing for the word damn -.-)

**Natsume's POV**

(People first POV… so please bear it! I think this is very difficult TT )

_Why did she close the door? What is she up to? I wanted to surprise her… I did like kissi… What the… I just want to get rid of that gay guy. Nothing more! I don't lik… WHAT THE… wait… she is back…_

I smirked a little. Being careful so she wouldn't notice. I held my eyes tight shut, not even daring to take a peek at her. She probably had to find courage to enter my room. So she enjoyed the kiss…

I felt that she bowed over me a little.

_No not yet, I have to be patient. I have to be patient a little. I want to give her an extreme scare._

The bed sided a little to the left, because someone sat on it.

I frowned a little. What the…

"Ne… Natsume-Kun…. I reaaaaaallly liked that kiss… I want another one… so if you are awake, please don't open your eyes…" She hissed with a sexy voice.

Natsume turned red on the spot.

_She's gonna kiss me? Thank you Kami Sama! _

Then I felt something wet on my lips.

_She has a weird way of kissing, licking my lips of… but hey, she's still a beginner. _

Natsume opened his eyes and…

**End of Natsume's POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG."

Mikan stood up very quickly and ran away from Natsume, clutching Chu really tight under her arm. She opened the door en placed Chu on the floor.

"Run Chu, run away before he kills you."

She closed the door again and stared at Natsume, who was running around and panicking.

(I know… but hey! What would you do if you were licked by a dog on the mouth when you expect a girl! )

Mikan walked towards the bathroom door and opened it. She grabbed his toothbrush and walked back. Natsume stopped running around, panicking and grabbed the toothbrush out of her hand, aggressively brushing his teeth with it. It was a wonder the toothbrush didn't break.

When Natsume finished brushing his teeth and cleansing his mouth and lips he turned around staring at Mikan intensely. Mikan being dense as ever didn't understand that he was angry. She thought he was happy because he brushed his teeth and wanted to thank her for giving him his toothbrush.

( O.o… don't get why she would think that.. but…uhm… I just wanted to write that … hehe…)

Natsume was furious. That stupid girl… he was happy when she kissed him.. he even thanked GOD. Then he opens his eyes to be greeted with a happy DOG. He was not angry, or pissed he was furious! She was going to get it really bad.

Mikan smiled brightly at him, what made him even more furious then he already was.

_She let me kiss a dog and she smiles!? She is dead! _

Natsume walked towards Mikan, who was still smiling happily.. she thought Natsume was going to hug her… (O.o)

She didn't expect Natsume pushing her onto his bed and jumped on top of her, holding her down.

(Usual lay out, but turned around this time… but for those who don't know: Mikan lying on bed, Natsume sitting on top of her with her legs between his legs.)

Mikans eyes grew wide, and she watched Natsume intensely. She wondered what he was about to do. She stared in his eyes, and what she saw frightened her. His eyes weren't red anymore. They were black. It finally occurred to her, that he didn't think it was funny. He didn't like it at all. She closed her eyes shut and didn't dare to look at him again.

Natsume was thinking, what he should do with the little teme. Maybe he would let her KISS a DOG for crying out loud! What did he ever do to her!?

(Stupid question mister)

He was still thinking when the door was slammed open, revealing the ice princess.

(Hotaru has her weird ways people. In this case a tracking device in Mikans maid dress.)

Natsume was still lying on top of Mikan. Mikan was staring at her sister, pleading for help.

"What are you doing Hyuuga. Release the girl. I have business with you."

Natsume raised an eyebrow and released Mikan from his grip. He grabbed her arm again, before she could walk away and whispered something in her ear.

"Your gonna pay, little cherry girl. Just you wait."

Mikan shivered and walked past Hotaru, receiving a cold stare. Hotaru was angry with her, and she knew it. When she walked through the door she silently closed it after her and she started to sob in silence. She learned one important lesson today. Don't let your dog kiss a hot tempered boy…

**Natsume's room:**

"What do you want Imai-Hime?"

Hotaru looked at the boy with a disgusted look in her eyes.

"Stay away from that girl. That's a warning… and a threat."

Hotaru turned around and walked out of his room. She needed to have a little chat with her little sister. She was way to naïve for her own good. It's not good for Mikans reputation is someone found out she was lying on Prince Natsume's bed, WITH him on top of her.

Natsume lied back on his bed, thinking about the threat that ice princess gave him. Why would she care what happened to his maid? She didn't even know the girl, or did she? What does the ice princess have to do with Miki… he was going to find out… let his attendant do all the snooping… he always knew what was going around.. yes… that was a splendid idea. Let Koko do the dirty work for him.

(WAAAH KOKO!!! He still knows what everyone thinks XD)

When she closed the door behind her she saw her maid Nonoko. Nonoko walked towards Hotaru and bowed light.

"Imai-Hime, Shouda-Hime is requesting for your presence in her dorm. She would like you to join her and Sakura-Hime. This is something important. That's the message Shouda-Hime ordered me to bring you."

"Why do you listen to her? You are not her maid."

"Well, Hotaru-Chan, I was already glad I could escape that girl's presence. She is so annoying sometimes." Nonoko giggled a little.

Hotaru looked amused.

"Well, it's rude to let people wait. So come and look for me in another hour, I'm going to work on my latest invention."

This was the drop for Nonoko, she burst out in laughing. Then she walked away, in search of her best friend Anna and her new friend Niako.

Hotaru left to work on another one of her freaky inventions.

Shunki stood around the corner. She was furious. She knew what had happened in that room. When Mikan came out of it she was blushing like crazy, her clothes were messy, just like her hair. They were doing smoochy things. This was the last drop. She knew she shouldn't have trusted him. She was going to call her mothers new boyfriend for help. He was an assassin so… that would do the trick..

(still guess who… and it's till impressive that she knew what happened in there XD)

Shunki went home, asking her mothers new boyfriend for help.

**Mikans room:**

Mikan was sleeping a little. She became tired of listening to Sumire's babbling about Shinji and decided to go to sleep before the party started. Hotaru was so mean for not showing up. But that was part of the punishment Hotaru gave her. She knew Hotaru was still angry with her.

Mikan fell her eyelids close, then she slipped away in a sleep full of dreams…

_**Dream:**_

_**Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
Hoping it will come today  
Into the starlit night  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze  
Waiting on a shooting star  
But**_

_**What if that star is not to come  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
When the horizon darkens most  
We all need to believe there is hope**_

_**Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
I know my heart should guide me but  
There's a hole within my soul  
What will fill this emptiness inside of me**_

_**Am I to be satisfied without knowing  
I wish then for a chance to see  
Now all I need,  
Is my star to come... **_

**Mikan listened to the song. It soothed her, but it also made her sad. The girl who sang this always looked so sad. Why was that?**

**Mikan walked towards the girl who was singing the song. She sat down beside her and stared at her. **

"**Daijobu? Why are you so sad?" Mikan asked in a gentle voice.**

**The girl looked up in surprise. She didn't notice the girl until now. **

"**How did you get here? This is a dangerous place, so please leave."**

**Mikan stared at her. Dangerous? She was sleeping, wasn't she. So she should be alright. Nothing could happen to her in her dreams. **

"**I'll be alright. I'm just sleeping. This is my dream. Why are you so sad?"**

**The girl shrugged a little. Why should she bother telling this girl her story? Nobody ever cared for her, so why should this girl care? She shook her head.**

**Mikan seemed to understand she didn't want to talk about it and sighed in defeat.**

"**We can talk about other things if you want. I won't force you to talk about it. But could you please tell me about that beautiful song? I heard you sing it a couple of times now, but this is the first time I can approach you."**

(For those who were wondering why she hadn't approached the girl before… the dreams didn't let her come close.)

**The girl smiled a little smile. She thought a little bit. The song she loved so much. It was the one thing she kept to remember her past. She would give it too no one. This was hers. She looked at Mikan again and noticed that the girl was smiling at her. She was wondering why Mikan would smile at her. **

"**That's the song my mother sang for me, when I was little. It's called Winds Nocturne. I don't know the meaning of it… but my Mother said it was important so I sing it over and over again."**

**Mikan nodded. She didn't understand it one bit, but she didn't want to disappoint the girl. She felt it was important, so she decided to remember this and write it on a piece of paper when she woke up. **

"**I like the song a lot. I sang it once for someone I care about. I hope you do not mind this. I meant no harm."**

**The girl smiled a little. This girl was different from the last one that had visited her. She did look a like though. That brown hair and that silken skin. The eyes had the same colour, but still… they were different. They weren't cold and empty, like the eyes of the other one. These eyes were warm, filled with love for the entire world… filled with love for her. **

"**Can you do me a favour?"**

**Mikan nodded. She liked it to help people. She was bad at it, but she could always ask her big sisters for help.**

"**I want you to find out the meaning of the song. And I want you to find me. I'm getting tired of protecting this tomb. It's hard. Please do this for me."**

**Mikan nodded again and raised her pink. She closed her eyes and smiled brightly. She looked so sweet. The girl smiled back and grabbed the pink with her own pink and shook it.**

"**Pinky swear?"**

"**Pinky swear!"**

_**End of dream**_.

Mikan woke up and remembered her dream. She wrote down the dream and stood up. She was going to get ready for the ball… She sighed and looked at the horror mask. People were going to stare tonight…. And she hated it already.

**Ball: **

Natsume was boring himself to death. His best friends were dancing around so he couldn't talk with them, not even for a little while. He couldn't talk to a girl… because they would immediately assume he wanted to marry them. As if. He needed something so his boredom would go away. Something like a cute little maid.

Youichi who was standing next to Natsume noticed his brothers emotions.

"_He is bored." _he thought.

Youichi looked around and noticed a little girl standing behind a pillar, glaring at his big brother. She was wearing a pink dress, that matched her eyes. It had puffy shoulders and the dress fell at the ground. Shunki had to pick up the dress, so she would not fall over it.

Youichi smirked and blushed a little. So he walked away from his brother towards the little girl. She stared at him with suspicion.

"What do you want, moron?"

"I want to dance. So let's go."

Shunki's eyes widened when Youichi grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the dance floor. She was to surprised so she didn't say anything. They just danced. Youichi was enjoying himself.

People started whispering. They were curious to who the little girl was, that captured the little princes eye. Less did they know she was a servant. They all thought she was from noble house, because she looked familiar. Nobody could place her though.

They danced a little till the music stopped announcing the next visitors:

"The Kyoto Royalty. King Jinno and his daughters: Sumire-Hime, Imai-Hime and Sakura-Hime."

The crowd went silent. They all heard what happened to the little princess, so they were curious. What would her mask look like? Would she be a freak?

First came King Jinno in. He walked downwards and bowed before his friend Narumi.

Sumire was next: she was wearing a one shoulder dress made of gold thread. It fell just above her knees. It was a little roman style. a golden belt was around her waist to keep it in the right shape. She wore golden ballet shoes. Around her upper arm was a bracelet of gold and on her head a golden tiara.

(she loves gold… thinks it makes her cuter…)

The people snorted. All of it was very pretty, but a little too much. Nobody needed to wear so much gold.

Second was Hotaru. Her dress was a black gothic dress. It was an off shoulder dress. It had a poofy skirt that fell a little under her knees. She wore black boots. With little black wings on the top. In her hair were two diamond pins. She also wore a diamond bracelet.

They liked this combination… although it was a little… black.

Then the people drew their breath in staring at the stairs. They wanted to see the youngest. The masked one.

When Mikan entered the room they all drew their breath in even more.

(is that even possible?)

It was a shame they couldn't see her face. They assumed it must have been really pretty. Her body was that of a Goddess. Her dress was outstanding. She wore a white dress that reached to the floor.

You saw silver sandals on her tiny feet. She wasn't wearing any jewellery. The dress top was a halter top with little sapphires stitched in it. It looked smashing.

Mikan heard their gasps and wanted to turn around. She knew she deserved a punishment, but this was harsh. She wanted to cry, but when she looked into the crowd she saw Natsume… her heart skipped a beat and she smiled in her mask. She walked downwards and stood still before Natsume. She bowed a little and waited for his reply.

Natsume looked annoyed at his fiancé. He didn't like her, but he had to be polite to her. He extended his arm to her and dragged her to the dance floor. The music started, and they danced…

**---------------------------------**

**Me: I just can't seem to write longer chapters then this TT… well… more chapters that way :D**

**Shinji: Why wasn't I in the ball?**

**Me: Go away… next chapter.**

**Me: Review please, and leave requests and please give me some suggestions … I have a few left for the next chapter so… please SUGGESTIONS!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Party Part 2

**When a Prince meets a Princess**

**Me: Another chappy! Woothoot .**

**Persona: is handcuffed O.o…. to me XD**

**Me: He is going to marry me :D**

**Persona: …**

**Me: We already have a cute little baby!**

**Youichi: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice… And I'm not there child…**

**Me: WAAAAAAAAAH. You-chan! ****I lub u T.T**

**Persona: …**

**--------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10: The Party… Part 2.**

_**I have a song request! This one is for you Milkyway17. The song is flavour of Life by Utada Hikaru. **_

_**The other song included is called borderline by Onitsuka Chihiro. **_

_**These songs have no meaning in the story. The first one was as you can read a request… and I like the other one…**_

The music started and they danced on the rhythm of the song.

_Arigatou to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
sayonara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai  
The flavor of life_

_tomodachi demo koibito demo nai chuukan chiten de  
shuukaku no hi wo yumemiteru aoi furu-tsu  
ato ippo ga fumidasenai sei de  
jirettai no nan notte? baby_

Natsume felt really annoyed. Why was he doing this again? Oh… right… she was his fiancé. Be polite against her. That's what Narumi ordered anyway. Natsume sighed again and rolled his eyes. This wasn't going to work… He definitely hated dancing. Especially with this ugly moron. And this stupid mushy song wasn't making his mood any better. Why had it to be a SLOW song!? Damn it.

_arigatou to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai  
The flavor of life_

_amai dake no sasoi monku ajike no nai doku  
sonna mono ni wa kyoumi wa sosorarenai  
omoitoori ni ikanai toki datte  
jinsei suteta mon janai tte_

Mikan also felt annoyed. She liked too dance, but not with a STONE statue. At least… that what she accused Natsume of. Was he doing this on purpose or what? She snorted. With that freezing look in his eyes, I'll be the stone statue soon, he is like Medusa… creepy. Mikan closed her eyes and listened to the song. It was one of her favourites. She smiled while her eyes were still closed.

_doushita no? to kyuu ni kikareru to "uun. nandemo nai"  
sayounara no ato ni kieru egao watashi rashikunai  
sinjitai to negaeba negau hodo nandaka setsunai  
"aishiteru yo" yori mo "daisuki" no hou ga kimi rashii janai?  
The flavor of life_

_wasurekakete ita hito no omoi wo totsuzen omoidasu koro  
furitsumoru yuki no shirosa wo omou to sunao ni yorokobitai yo_

"Oi, Ugly Mask head."

Mikans eyebrow twitched. She didn't comment on his mean words. She wanted to have a nice time this evening. She was at a PARTY for crying out loud. She would not let her evening be ruined by this idiotic moron. She was enjoying the music. She was concentrating on the music. She was like ZEN. She was thinking about this when Natsume called her again.

"Oi… Moron. Are you listening to me?"

_daiyamondo yorimo yawarakakute atatakana mirai  
teni shitai yo kagiri aru jikan wo kimi to sugoshitai  
"arigatou" to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai  
The flavor of life_

Mikan was getting pissed this time. Why wouldn't he just shut the mumble… mumble… up and dance! JEEHZ. The song just finished and she was still thinking of it. Remember she was like ZEN.

"Your getting uglier each time I stare at you."

That was the last drop. Mikan opened her eyes and stared at Natsume through the mask. It was a good thing Mikan wasn't alowed to talk or she would have yelled all these not so nice words at him.

The next song started. Mikan was really pissed of at the moment. She didn't listen to the song. She twirled a little and stepped with full force on Natsume's foot.

"ITAI!"

People looked around staring at he prince in surprise. Natsume was staring at the girl in front of him. If he didn't knew better she was smirking beneath that mask. He decided to let it slip this time and turned her around again. Mikan saw her chance and kicked his leg.

"ITAI… TEME!!" Natsume yelled.

Mikan smirked beneath the mask. That should teach him a lesson.

Natsume looked around and saw everybody staring again. He made a face and patted Mikans head.

Mikan was still angry. So he still didn't learn his lessen, now did he!?

When the song was nearing it's end Natsume twirled Mikan around one last time, smirking whiled doing it. Mikans eyebrow twitched. She raised her knee a little and hit him full in his crotch.

Natsume turned pale and fell down on the floor, whimpering in pain. Mikan stood beside him and started to walk away, fast. She left the party and ran towards her room. Inside the room she saw Niako sitting on the bed.

_Flashback:_

"_Ne, If I want to ditch the party can you guys help me? I mean… Niako can YOU help me? You have about the same height and figure as me… so… you can be me again!"_

_Niako groaned. She didn't like this idea. __But she had to obey the princess. That was her duty. So she did the only thing that she could do. She nodded._

"_Come here around 22.00 so we can exchange clothes. I as in Miki… got an invitation to, so I can still go! Isn't that great!"_

_Niako nodded again. She was a little excited! __She's never been to a party like this before, so she was scared and happy at the same time. _

_End of flashback_

Mikan got of the mask and her clothes and gave them to Niako. Niako got dressed and when she was ready she stood before Mikan and Anna. They were both squealing.

"You look so much like me now! With that mask on you can't even see the difference!"

Niako sweat dropped. Sometimes Princess Mikan was really stupid, but if this would make her happy Niako would gladly do this. She might even dance with a cute boy. She smiled inside the mask. Then she turned around and left the room, towards the party.

Anna turned around and faced Mikan.

"Now… Where were we…KUKUKUKU."

Mikan looked frightened and started to back away. The door opened behind her and another maid came in. Nonoko had the same evil glistering in her eyes as Anna.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan… FUFUFUFUFUFU."

Mikan was starting to get really afraid and smiled a little smile.

"Be gentle… Or it might hurt… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

**The party.**

It was a good thing the music was loud, or else they would have heard Mikans scream throughout the whole room.

Niako was standing against a wall, looking at the dancing couples. Then a boy approached her and bowed a little. The boy had blond hair and golden eyes,

(yes, yes, familiar person)

Shinji was smiling happily at the princess. He knew she didn't have an ugly face so why did she had to cover her face with that revolting mask?

"Sweet Princess, why do you hide you gorgeous face behind that mask?"

Sumire and Hotaru were luckily near and saw trouble in the form of Shinji. Sumire had hearts in her eyes and ran with the speed of light at her pray.

"SHINJI-KUN! Let's have another round tonight!"

People turned around looking flabbergast. WHAT WAS GOING ON? They saw the three princesses together and were thinking: Oh.. Just those princesses. Never mind then. They turned around again, and continued there talks.

Hotaru blasted Sumire away and she slammed in the wall on the other side of the room. People were just glaring at the girl for distracting them. They thought she wanted attention.

"Masahiro-Kun. Mikan needs to wear the mask for protection. She is so pretty people will try and kidnap her. She isn't allowed to speak either, this due to her angelic voice. You will not tell people this?"

Shinji looked at Niako with pity in his eyes. Niako could only stare at him. He was so handsome. She could feel her heart beat faster and faster. What was this feeling? His name was Masahiro Shinji. Niako liked him.. a lot.

Niako smiled in the mask. She was going to have a wonderfull night with him by her side. She grabbed his sleeve and pointed towards the left balcony, telling him in her own way that she wanted to go outside for some fresh air… or simple said: to be ALONE with her handsome prince. So they left the room and entered the balcony.

Meanwhile the whole room silenced. They were staring at the stairs where a very beautiful girl was standing. Hotaru looked up and Smirked. Sumire also looked and started hissing. People around her got scared and slowly backed away. Jinno looked up and sighed in defeat. He had seen the masked girl leave towards the balcony so he assumed Niako was in the clothing of Mikan. He just let her do as she pleases, she wouldn't listen anyway.

Mikan looked down and smiled. She didn't found it awkward that people were staring at her. They also did it when she was masked…

She looked around and saw Shunki standing right besides Youichi. Mikan smiled even brighter, what caused a fountain of nosebleeds downstairs.

_They are such a cute couple!!! Squeal, squeal… _

Natsume was getting annoyed by the sudden silence and decided to look up. What he saw made him silent. He never saw such beauty before. And she was HIS…

Her dress was made of pink silk. It was a kimono style dress till the knees. Their were leafs and fairy's stitched on it. The fairy's were hiding behind the leafs. The dress was a masterpiece. Her hair were in two loose buns and a pink rose was in each of the buns.

Mikan descended the stairs and when she arrived downstairs she looked straight into Natsume's eyes. She glared at him and bowed a little, as etiquette described. Natsume grabbed her hand impatiently and dragged her towards the dance floor when the music started.

_Zatsuon ga shizukesa ni kawaru shunkan wo_

_Kizuna ga sukoshi zutsu kakeru sangeki wo_

_Kirisakeba raku ni nareta shouko wo_

_Douka minogasanaide_

_Okisaru no wa kako dake de ii_

_FEEL ACROSS THE BORDERLINE_

_NOW YOU'RE SAVED AND YOU UNDERSTAND_

_Saa kami no yubi wo nameru no_

Natsume felt like he was in heaven. This was at least a nice song. He looked at the girl he was dancing with. She was so pretty. He pulled her a little closer and closed his eyes, enjoying every minute of it.

_Anata ni wa teion na omosa shika mienai_

_Sore nara himitsu nado kyouyuu dekinai_

_Haguruma ga oto wo tateru toki ni wa_

_Izon wo jikaku shite ite_

_Tsukanda sono te wo hanashite_

_FEEL ACROSS THE BORDERLINE_

_NOW YOU'RE SAVED AND YOU WAKE UP_

_Saa kono sadame wo tadoru no_

_Ubau no ga nani wo gai sureba_

_Sekai wa yugamu no mo oshimazu ni_

_FEEL ACROSS THE BORDERLINE_

_BORDERLINE...BORDERLINEw_

Mikan stared at him. What was he doing.. did he like the dance? She wish she knew. When she looked at him her heart jumped a little.

_Why am I falling for this jerk?_

Mikan sighed and closed her eyes, just like Natsume trying to enjoy the moment that was between them… and of course someone had to ruin it!

(BTW: Nobody knows Mikan here.. they were raised inside the castle walls… and do you believe Jinno would throw a party XD.. NO WAY… so they never saw them before, this is why she can walk around normally, in case you would wonder)

"Oi… Maid, Why are you here? I never invited you anyway and why aren't you wearing your headgear?" Natsume demanded to know.. "You haven't had it with you the last couple of days."

"I don't feel like wearing it... now be quite and dance." Mikan snapped.

Mikan sighed. Did she had to crush his feet again, or what? She decided to remain silent. As Mikan she could do anything she wanted, she was a princess. But as Miki she wasn't allowed to do a thing in public, because of what Natsume just said…

"Maid…" Mikan murmered.

_SHINARIO mo shidai ni henkei wo isogu_

_Kaitei mo akari no more wo omoidasu_

_Zawameki to ima te ni shita kagi de_

_Jibun ga nani wo okoseru?_

_Kanashimi demo honoo demo tomoseru?_

_FEEL ACROSS THE BORDERLINE_

_NOW YOU'RE SAVED AND YOU UNDERSTAND_

_Saa kami no yubi wo nameru no_

_Arayuru doku ga sono iki wo_

_Hisomete wa semeai wo motometeru_

_FEEL ACROSS THE BORDERLINE_

The song ended and Natsume and Mikan parted. Mikan was feeling a little sad. She remembered were she stood as Miki. Maybe she should tell him who she really was… but that wasn't allowed.

The balcony doors opened revealing a happy Shinji. He turned around and looked straight in Mikans face. He looked at his side again and stared at the masked girl. Then he stared back at Mikan.

Youichi noticed this and frowned. Shunki stared at him and knew he was getting it. The boy wasn't stupid. She panicked. She didn't want him to know who Miki truly was. She had to think of something…. Got it!

"Ouji-sama… I don't…."

Youichi turned around and looked at the girl beside him. She was very pale. He got a little concerned.

"Daijobu?"

Shunki smiled inwardly and then did what she planned to do. She fainted. Youichi caught her in his arms. He looked extremely worried now. He carried her towards the exit.

People were watching them, but didn't offer to help them. They were not interested in the youngest prince. The handsome and fierce Natsume was much more interesting. And who was that girl he danced with?

**Back to Mikan and Shinji**

Shinji was still staring in confused at Mikan.

"Mikan-chan…" He murmered. Too bad it was loud enough for Niako to hear it. her eyes widened. This was bad!

She looked around for help and noticed Sumire who was still hissing at Mikan.

(how long can she hold it… :P)

She waved a little at her and pointed then towards herself and Mikan and then at Shinji. Sumire looked at Shinji and solved the puzzle. Just when Shinji was about to walk towards Mikan, Sumire grabbed his shirt and kissed him in the middle of the ball room.

People were shocked and intrigued. The royalty was watching in horror. This was not the way a princess should behave.

Hotaru smirked and took a LOT of pictures. Mikan giggled, Natsume smirked. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow and Narumi was clapping his hands when he recovered from the shock.

"This is a party nobody will forget! Yay me! For throwing this amazing party!! Go Me, Go Me!"

Everybody sweat dropped at this. He was just too childish.

But the last two responses were bad. Niako was about to cry. Luckily nobody could see this when she wore the mask.

(She REALLY likes him)

Jinno looked furious. His daughter was behaving indecent in public!

"SUMIRE SHOUDA! RELEASE THAT BOY AT ONCE! YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE GOING TO BE PUNISHED!

Sumire released Shinji and smiled a little.

"How was that my handsome?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. You kissed my virgin lips! Those were meant for MIKAN!!! You evil wench! I'm going to wash my mouth! Sayonara Minna!"

Shinji tried to leave but was stopped by Sumire.

"Oh No you don't! You're coming with me!"

Sumire grabbed Shinji and threw him over he shoulder. She then ran away, out of the room. People were amazed by her strength… but they were also sweat dropping.

The doors opened again and a handsome man came in. He had red hair and beautiful purple eyes. When he was announced some of the people winced and looked scared. Others looked at him with respect. Mikan just looked clueless.

"Reo Mouri. Heika of Osaka."

Mikan looked at the king and smiled at him. This was something that caught his attention. When he looked closely his eyes widened. He knew who this girl was immediately.

He descended from the stairs and walked directly towards her. He bowed and offered her his hand.

Mikan looked surprised. Did he want to dance with her? She took his hand and he twirled her around one time and pulled her close towards her. Then he did something that made the whole room gasp in amazement.

Mikan didn't knew what happened. One minute she was twirling, the other minute she was kissing a king! She didn't like it though. There was something with this man… she didn't like him.

Natsume glared at them. She was his! Nobody was allowed to do this. But he could not do a thing. For he was just a prince. And princes did not disobey a king.

Jinno's eyes widened. But just like Narumi and Hotaru he couldn't do anything, why would a king make a comment over a maid?

Reo smiled. This was going to be easy.

Mikan got angry. She pulled loose and slapped him in the face. The whole room gasped again. They were wondering what king Reo would do.

Reo cursed his easy thought. _Easy… if easy was hell_… he thought.

Then he started laughing. He bowed towards the girls ear and whispered something.

"I know who you are little girl. Don't think you can escape me… You are going to be my wife."

(Another one aiming for Mikans hand :P Jeez… I wish I was this popular XD…)

Mikan breathed in deeply. She was scared. Reo release her and she ran away, out of the room. She ran towards her room and locked herself up.

Anna and Nonoko were looking at her and asked her what happened. Mikan explained in a shaky voice and started to cry. Chu licked Mikans face because he sensed she was scared.

**Back at the party:**

Natsume was glaring at Reo, who just looked at him with cold eyes. Then Reo smirked and walked away. Talking to people he knew. Tsubasa walked towards Natsume and also glared at Reo.

"Watch out for that one, I have heard rumours about him… he's dangerous little brother."

Natsume nodded and wanted to say something. The next thing he knew he fell down on the floor. When he looked at his chest her saw blood streaming out of it. Tsubasa yelled commands and after that he remembered nothing…

**Library: **

Reo was standing in the dark. He just left the party. It ended rather quickly after the murder attempt of that Natsume brat. Too bad he wasn't the one responsible for it. He noticed the boy glaring at him when he kissed the princess. It was stupid nobody found out she was Sakura-hime. They all forgot about her mother…

"Reo. When will we strike?"

Reo turned around and faced a beautiful woman. She had shoulder length brown hair and big brown orbs who were cold as ice.

"We will strike in a couple of days. Make sure you pay a visit to her my dearest girl. Try and convince her to marry me. She is the only one who knows how to open that tomb. We need it…"

"As you wish Reo. But first we have to disable that girls servants. They are to close. After that I will make my aquantences with her."

The woman smiled an evil smile and Reo smirked.

"Let's start this…. Yuka…"

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Me: Another one done … I wrote this like 10 times!! It just wasn't good :S… and I had trouble with the word caught T.T I was typing cathed the entire time :P and I was like: O.o… something's wrong… haha**

**Natsume: You are just stupid**

**Me: Doh**

**Natsume: …**

**Me: Persona! Kick Natsume's ass for me!!!**

**Persona: Sighs… and gives Natsume and kick…**

**Natsume: Bastard**

**Persona: Sighs… just review and leave me alone… I want to sleep**

**Me: Hugs Persona. I claim you XD! See you in the next chapter and don't forget to review! Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 11: Natsume is going to be okay?

**When a Prince meets a Princess**

**Hey minna! I'm sorry for the very late update but a lot of stuff happened at once and they weren't all good… they made me really sad and I didn't feel like updating. I also knew the story would suck if I wrote it when I was like that. But I received good news so I feel like writing and updating again! So here it goes! I don't have much time lately so I'll try to update one to two times a week… **

**Me: Uhm.. Ohayo!**

**GA cast: Get lost and start the story… You luckily don't own it… or else it would never end. . **

**Me: whatever!! I just finished the last two episodes!! AT LAST… It took them like forever to sub them in English! Now I can make another story… when I finish this one… and you can always send me SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS and KIND FLAMES :P like I'm an ultra slow updater for this chapter :P**

**GA cast: So not interesting!! Update stupid girl**

**Me: T.T**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11: Natsume is going to be okay!? **

The party ended abruptly and nobody seemed to understand what exactly happened. They only knew they had to leave this intriguing feast. So they did the only thing possible at the moment… they left. ( . )

Tsubasa carried his little brother towards the inbuilt hospital.

(how convenient)

Hotaru hurried after them grabbing Youichi by his sleeve and pulling him with her. When they arrived at the hospital they were told to wait in the waiting room. Natsume was in the operation room.

When the doctors came out after two hours the room was full of tense people. They were looking at him with big worried eyes.

The doctor smiled.

"The young prince is going to be fine. We removed the knife out of his chest. It didn't come near his vital organs so he should be up and walking again in a week. You can visit him but be a little silent, he is still sleeping."

Tsubasa nodded and looked at his father. He nodded back and started walking towards the room where Natsume was lying in.

Tsubasa, Narumi and Youichi entered the door and looked sad at their son and brother. He was lying in a big bed with white sheets. Natsume looked very pail. His black hair rested against his face, his eyes were closed and he was sweating a little.

"This shouldn't have happened in the first place. How did this guy got through the security?" Tsubasa asked.

Narumi shook his head.

"That's not the real problem. If this guy really wanted to kill Natsume he would've done that, but he missed the viral parts on purpose. It has to be, if he doesn't have any problems with the security then it would be odd if he isn't a professional killer."

Youichi and Tsubasa went into deep thoughts. They looked at Natsume when he started mumbling.

"Miki-chan… baka…"

Tsubasa smirked a little.

"He still says he doesn't have any feeling for her… let's hear him out in his sleep."

Youichi and Narumi grinned in amusement.

(WOW… change of subject.)

"Neh Natsume, Do you like Miki-chan?"

Natsume frowned a little.

"Miki-chan… Kawaii…"

Youichi bit his tong so he wouldn't burst out laughing. Tsubasa was snickering at the answer.

"Do you want her?"

"Wanna have Miki-Chan."

After that Natsume started snoring out loud. The three other men rolled their eyes. Narumi looked at his other two boys.

"Maybe you should know something about Miki-chan."

Tsubasa and Youichi looked with one movement at their father.

"What? Is something wrong with her?"

Narumi shook his head and looked quite serious.

"I'm not telling…" He sang.

Tsubasa and Youichi fell down anime style after that.

**Mikans room.**

Anna came barging in Mikans room. She went away to take a peek in the ballroom but was surprised when she saw no one there. That's when she found out about Natsume.

Mikan was still lying on the bed feeling a little bit depressed.

"Mikan!" Anna yelled breathless.

Mikan sat up and looked at the girl who was panicking a bit.

"What's the matter Anna?"

"Natsume-Ouji is in the hospital wing, he was stabbed in his chest. I think you should go there!"

Mikans eyes grew wide. Even though he was annoying she still… WHAT AM I THINKING??

Mikan stood up and walked out of the room. When she was outside she started running, she was still in her pretty dress. When she was near the hospital wing someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a room.

Mikan tried to yell but a hand covered her mouth, allowing her just to breath.

The door closed and Mikan was released from the grip. She turned around and stared at a beautiful woman. She had long silken purple hair that reached towards the floor. And her eyes were red. She was one of the most beautiful people Mikan had ever saw.

"I am extremely sorry for my rough behaviour. I needed to have a word with you. If you please."

Mikan looked at her and saw there were no bad intentions within this woman. They walked towards a couple of couches and they sat down.

"I have come to warn you my child. We in my world are aware of the fact you know of the tomb. That you have the power to open it. Now we are afraid people come to harm you. And now are suspicions became correct."

Mikan stared at her speechless. Her world? There were more worlds out there than just this one?

The woman smiled softly.

"Ano… This tomb I see… I still don't know where to find this so I can't open it just yet. But why can I open it?"

The woman shook her head and smiled again.

"Even we do not know everything. We just know what us is told. We are told to find you a protector and to warn you for a few people. We do not want you to be harmed. It is almost time to open up the tomb and it is up to you, little princess."

Mikan nodded, still feeling a little confused.

"But heed this warning. Be careful of a woman named Yuka and a man named Reo. They will seek a way to take you away and use you as their toy."

The woman stood up and started to disappear.

"Wait! Who are you? Why did you come to warn me?"

The woman smiled again and shook her head.

"It's is in no importance to know my name, and I warned you because you can change the world. I see you soon, little princess."

After that the woman disappeared into nothing, leaving Mikan speechless again.

Mikan left the room and walked towards the sickbay again. She entered the room and saw Narumi, Tsubasa and Youichi. They were waiting in the waiting room by now. She walked towards them and bowed a little.

"Konichiwa, how is Natsume-Ouji doing? Is he going to be alright?"

Narumi smiled at his future daughter in law.

"If you want go in and visit him. He would like that."

Mikan sweat dropped. He would probably do something inappropriate to her. The bastard… but hey… he was sick so he couldn't do something!

"We will be going now, we still have some unfinished business to do.

Mikan smiled at the king and the princes and entered the room where Natsume was. She walked slowly towards the bed, scared to see something she didn't want to see. She sighed relieved when she saw Natsume was close to being perfectly fine.

She moved her own head a little towards his and softly swiped his hair out if his face. She smiled a little and went to a chair. She sat down and looked at Natsume with tender eyes.

After what seemed like hours she started to feel sleepy and her eyes started falling down after that the last things she saw was darkness.

Natsume woke up and felt very dizzy. He realized where he was and knew he lost a lot of blood. He tried to sit up but winced in pain. His chest wasn't working with him. He refused to be defeated and after a couple of minutes he finally sat down. The only problem was that he now had a major headache.

He shook his head softly and looked beside him. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw a familiar girl sitting on a chair, sleeping. He couldn't help but feel warm inside. Even though he teased her she was here, with him, when he was hurt.

Mikan moved a little and opened her eyes slowly. She groaned a little and looked up with tired eyes. Those tired eyes were wide awake when she saw the prince sitting in bed, looking at her with cold eyes.

"Go and fetch me some clean clothes, useless maid. Falling asleep when I need things… tsk."

Mikan frowned angrily. How dare he!? She ought to!

But because he was still sick she decided not to say anything and walked towards the closet where his clothes were hanging. She grabbed a black shirt and a couple of black baggy jeans.

She gave them to Natsume and looked at him, Natsume just stared back in annoyance.

"Leave…"

Mikan sighed, turned around and left the room.

"Come back when I call for you."

She didn't say a thing, she was still tired and she was happy Natsume was awake now, this meant he would be perfectly fine within a couple of days.

After a few minutes Natsume called her back in. He was fully dressed in his new clothes and looked at her with an irritated look on his handsome face.

"What took you so long? I called you five seconds ago."

Mikans eyebrow twitched. She should remember he was sick… nothing else… today he was no pervert, just a sick little boy.

"You look hideous in that dress. Pull it off… now."

Mikans eyes widened. She was only wearing her undergarment beneath the dress. Her bra and her panties. She stared at him in horror. He didn't mean it did he?

"When I say now, I mean now. Are you ugly and deaf?"

Mikan was staring at the floor by now. Tears started appearing in her eyes. She swallowed a bit and walked towards him. She turned around and waited.

Natsume stared at her elegant back and saw a row of buttons. There was no way she could open them so he did it for her.

He opened button for button until her reached the last one. He twitched when he heard Mikan sob. What did she think he was? A rapist!? For crying out loud!

He opened the dress and quickly closed his eyes. Then he tugged the dress down.

"Walk to the closet and get a pyjama. You don't want to wear the dress that freak kissed you in right?"

Mikans head snapped up, her eyes wide in surprise. He wasn't going to hurt her? Mikan started walking towards the closet and got a pyjama from Natsume. She put in on and noticed it was too big on her. She looked like a little girl who was trying to put on the clothes of her older brother.

… But Natsume wasn't her brother. He was her fiancée… even though he didn't realize it.

Mikan walked back to Natsume and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Ouji-Sama." She whispered.

Natsume opened his eyes and saw Mikan in his pyjama. She looked so cute he started to blush. Mikan noticed this and sat down on the bed quickly crossing the distant between their faces.

Natsume saw Mikans face come closer and closer, she then softly touched his cheek and then slid her hand towards his forehead and back towards his cheek again. Natsume was staring at her lips who were just a couple of millimetres away from his He was about to kiss her when she also opened her mouth.

"Why are you so red when you don't have a fever anymore?" She asked innocently.

Natsume grunted, slapped his face and fell back into the pillows. Mikan looked at him in surprise.

"Ano… Ouji-Sama? Daijobu?"

Natsume stared at her, not believing she was this dense. He rolled his eyes and pushed her off his bed, causing her to fell flat on her butt.

Mikan moaned and glared daggers at him but he ignored her. Mikan stood up and walked towards the door, when she looked above the door, she saw a portrait of a beautiful woman who looked very familiar.

"Natsume-Ouji... May I ask you a question?"

Natsume looked up annoyed, and wanted to tell her no… but then he saw her stairing at the woman in the portrait and he sighed.

"Fine."

"Who is she?"

Natsume closed his eyes and answered her with a sad but still a cold voice.

"My mother."

Mikan looked back at him and started smiling.

"She is a really kind woman, and met her a while ago in the hallway… but I don't think she's one hundred percent anymore, because she was talking about other worlds and stuff."

Natsume's head snapped up and he looked at her in horror. Mikan noticed this and frowned.

"Is it something I said?"

"My mother is dead."

Mikan eyes widened again, this time she matched Natsume's face.

"Dead? But I just saw her… I'm sure it was her, because I thought I never saw someone this beautiful before…" Mikan stammered.

Natsume shook his head and looked at her with angry eyes.

"GET OUT!"

Mikan became scared. He yelled at her before but never like this. His voice was tormented with pain and anger. It was painful for her to hear and she wanted to cry for him.

"GET OUT!"

Mikan wanted to run away, but something told her not to. She walked towards the bed again and stood still before Natsume.

He looked at her with such lonely eyes that Mikan started to cry for him. She fell on the bed and pushed him in the pillows she lie on top of him and hugged him very tight. She cried even harder when he hugged her back…

After a while you could only hear Mikans sobbing.

Natsume wanted to look at her face but he couldn't see it because her face was buried in his neck. When she moved a little he winced out of pain. He had forgotten about his wound. He nudged Mikan and she moved her head a little, looking at him with her tearful eyes.

Mikan looked at him and noticed the pain in his eyes. She remembered his wound and quickly stepped on her feet to relieve him from her weight.

"Gomenasai, Natsume-Ouji."

Natsume smiled a little, which made Mikan blink her eyes. He smiled!? WHAT THE…

Natsume started to feel a little tired and he knew he was going to sleep very soon so he told her to go away and have some fun.

Mikan left the room and started to walk back to her own while she was thinking about the lady. How could she be here? Was she dead or not? What was going on!?

When she entered her room she was surprise there was no sign of Anna or Niako. She looked down and noticed she was still wearing pyjama's. She opened her closet and grabbed a black dress. She put in on and covered it with a pink apron. She finished it with a pink ribbon in her hair, while her hair was let loose.

A knock on the door made Mikan come back into the real world and she told the person to enter.

Expecting Anna or Niako she was already smiling. The smile disappeared when a woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes entered the room.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked politely.

The woman sobbed a little.

"Dear Mi-chan. Do you not remember your own loving mother?"

Mikan gasped in loads of extra air which made her cough a lot. She heard story's about her mother and she never knew if she should believe them or not… so she was going to make her own judgement.

"It's been a long time sweetheart I know, but mommy had lot's and lot's of stuff to do. And now mommy wants you to come with her. What do you say?" She asked with such kindness.

Mikan didn't knew what to say, she hadn't seen her mother in ages and now she wanted her to come with her? What should she do?

"Ano… Gomenasai, but I don't know if you are my real mother… maybe you should say hi to daddy… and I want to think a little before I make a decision… so please wait a few days…"

Yuka smiled evilly in herself.

"Sure thing pumpkin, but don't tell daddy that I came, I want to surprise him, it's our little secret 'kay?"

Mikan nodded…. She didn't trust it completely but she was willing to give everyone a earnest chance.

Yuka left the room and Mikan so she could do some thinking. She was asking herself if she should tell someone about this but she was hesitating.. what if her mother didn't come back? Was she her real mother?

Mikan was so confused she fell asleep with her clean clothes on…

A tall dark man was opening the door to Mikans room. He walked towards the bed and saw the little girl sleeping. She looked like an angel so serene.

He softly stroked her head, not wanting to wake her up. Then he kissed her forehead.

"Just a while longer my love, and then you will be all mine… I'm going to kill that Natsume brat… and that Reo freak so you will be mine and mine alone… wait for me till then, my precious little angel…"

**--------------------------**

**Me: Sorry if it was boring, but I needed to get back in track ;)…**

**Give me suggestions or requests if you want something in the story! I like that a lot!**

**And guess who the mystery man is!!! ja ne and thanks for the patience!**


	12. Chapter 12: Cerise and Misaki

**When a Prince meets a Princess**

**Hey! I'm going to do short intro's from now on, 'cause people aren't interested in useless babble I guess ;) just the story! Sometimes I will just do little author notes! But one thing!!! The disclaimer . … **

**Persona: (forced by his wife… who's me…) she doesn't own Gakuen Alice, from now on she just owns me…(KIDDING) :P  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12: Lady Cerise and Princess Misaki **

After a week Natsume was up and going and everything seemed to have returned to normal. Except for the fact that Mikan was still annoyed by the fact that King Reo kissed her, that she met her mother… and that she had talked to a GHOST.

She could believe the first two… those could happen… but a GHOST… jeepers!! It freaked Mikan out. Why her? Why would the ghost talk to her… and Natsume was ignoring her since the day she asked about his mother.

Mikan wanted to know more about Natsume's mother… was she also the mother of Tsubasa and Youichi? She wished she knew. Who could tell her more about that pretty woman. When she thought of this she accidentally bumped into someone.

Narumi fell down and looked up to see Mikan standing with a dazed look on her face.

When Mikan spotted the king on the floor a light started burning above her head.

"YOU!!!! COME WITH ME!!!" She yelled.

Mikan started to drag the poor king with her and entered the library. She knew he would be able to answer all of her questions… he was married to the pretty lady once so…

"Mikan-chan… please let go of me…. Waaaaaaaahhh… your so cute when you drag me like this."

Narumi started squealing. Mikan came to her senses and started to blush deeply.

"Gomen!! I didn't realize I dragged you…"

Narumi got on his knees nodded fast.

"Do it again!! I love it!"

Mikan sweat dropped. This wasn't what she expected but hey.. at least he wasn't angry.

"I want to ask you something, Your Highness."

Narumi looked at her serious face and nodded. He knew from stories she wasn't this serious, so if she was… something big must be on her mind. Now he looked closer at her, she seemed a little confused and sad. Maybe he could help her from this little burden she was carrying.

"Ask your question, Princess."

"Can you tell me about Natsume's mother. I want to know about the pretty lady."

Narumi's head shot up. Natsume's mother? It was a long time ago since someone asked him about her. All of the people he knew avoided the topic, because they were afraid to harm either the king or the two youngest princes.

"I can tell you about her if you would like that. But first you need to know that I had two wives. First Lady Sky. Tsubasa's mother, she is still alive and happily married to a fisherman.

(first a queen and now a fisher wife… well love makes blind, but what person in her right mind would keep it up with the Narumi we create …I wouldn't…)

"After that I met Natsume's and Youichi's mother. Lady Cerise. I fell in love with her because of her beauty. But when I started to know her it became much and much more. Her character was warm, caring, loving. How could you not love her… that's what I thought. When my second son was born I never been this happy…"

Mikan looked at him. Narumi looked really sad. So this must mean Lady Cerise was dead. Why else would he look this sad?

"We decided to name him Natsume… we laughed really hard when we saw he had red eyes… just like his mother name and eyes… (Cerise means dark red) after a couple of years we had another son… named Youichi… so they are full brothers… I don't know if this is public known, and we don't really care… but he is his full brother."

Mikan nodded. She and her sisters also thought they were all half-brothers. Just like they were half-sisters. Sometimes it was really tiring to explain the situation to people who just didn't want to understand it.

"When a year had pass, one day she disappeared, for never to return. We haven't seen her since then, we don't know if she is dead, or if she is alive. But I am still hoping that one day she will return to us, when she has finished the business she had to take care off. Youichi and Natsume both believe she is dead, and I don't want to give them false hope…"

Mikan felt guilty. That is exactly what she did. She gave him false hope. But she did see the woman, and she was talking about an other world. Why did she come back after so many years… was it just to warn her? Or did she want to see her family back. Mikan was wondering if she should tell Narumi about the meeting, but decided not to, if she was dead she did not want to give Narumi false hope…

"Arigato, Heika. I will take my leave now."

Narumi smiled kindly at her and nodded.

"I am truly happy for you to become my future daughter in law.

Mikan smiled at the statement and walked away, leaving Narumi alone, wondering why she asked about Cerise.

**In town.**

Shunki was walking in town and stopped before a big villa. She walked towards the door and knocked on it.

An old man opened the door and smiled a small smile when he saw the little girl he was so fond off. He bowed a little for her and told her to come in, not to stand there in the cold.

Shunki entered and smiled at the old man.

"Is he at home Jokai-San?"

Jokai, the butler nodded and took her coat. He laid it gently in a closet and closed the door.

"If you would follow me, I will take you to the master. He just arrived, so you are in luck this evening."

Shunki had come by a few times, but never found him at home. He was always away doing weird, dangerous stuff.

Jokai stopped in front of a big massive door and he knocked softly. He opened it and announced her arrival.

"My lord, Miss Shunki is here, can I tell her to enter this room?"

"Sure."

A dark and deep voice came out of the room, giving Shunki the shivers. She really liked him, he awas always nice to her. But she was also scared of the man, she knew what he was capable off. She had seen it herself.

Shunki entered the room and heard the it closed behind her. She walked towards the chair and saw the man sitting behind a huge desk. He was scribbling something on a paper. He was probably working, or boring the heck out of him.

"Good afternoon My Lord. It is kind of you to welcome me into your humble home."

Shunki bowed deeply and waited for his reply.

"Whatever you say, what can I do for you?"

Shunki looked up and looked at the man. Even though she was a little scared of him you couldn't ignore his presence. He was a good looking man. Even a ten year old had to see that.

He had shoulder length black hair that was a little bit spiky, but it suited him. He was a little pale and he had eyes in the colour of blood. They were even redder then the eyes of prince Natsume.

He was tall and slim built and he was like a black panther. He could be as invisible as he wanted to be.

(Me: YAAAAAAY…. My love has arrived!!! Lub You… )

"I want to thank you for your help at the party. I really want that prince out of the way, Lord Persona."

Persona lifted his eyebrow and smiled an evil smile.

"No trouble at all, my dear child. If something bothers you it should be taken care of, if not maybe your loving mother will notice this and she will be sad."

Shunki smiled. She wondered if he really loved her mother, or if she was just a toy. Actually, she didn't want to know, because if she did… who knew what was going to happen?

"Too bad the prince just had to move, I did not anticipate that, I was a bit sloppy… I apologize for my mistake. But soon I will get rid of him for good, so you can play with your little friend."

Shunki smiled. She came up with another plan to get rid of the prince. In a week there would be a little banquet to celebrate the fact that the prince was better again. She stole an invitation for a Lord that lived far away and then notified that he was not being able to come and that he would send a good friend of them… Lord Persona.

Persona smiled at the little girl. He would get rid of that damn prince the next time, he would make sure of that. If that little plan had worked, he would try and get rid of the other that stood in his way to get what he wanted…

**Back at the palace a week later**

"Damn Princess.. Give me those pictures!" Ruka was stomping after the ice princess.

Once again she had took pictures of him, and she would try to sell them to the maids in the castle. She already had loyal costumers to buy the pictures she had taken from one of the princes or Ruka, or the annoying Shinji.

Hotaru was riding her newest invention called the: Turbo Ostrich (Big bird in the zoo…)

Ruka didn't stand a chance to get her so after a while he decided to give up and he sat down on a stone. He was sighing heavily when he heard someone approach him.

When he looked up he saw the maid of his best friend. Miki-Chan. He really enjoyed her company and liked her as a little sister.

Mikan looked at her friend and smiled. By the looks of it Hotaru had pestered him again. She felt sorry for the boy but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She always laughed when he was chasing Hotaru.

"Kawaii… I mean those newest pictures…" Mikan teased him a little.

Ruka held a hand against his heart and pretended to be hurt.

"Et tu, little lamb?"

Mikan started to giggle, she took out a picture and showed it to him. It was picture of him dancing with a teddy bear.

Ruka paled, he hadn't see this picture before. Just when he was about to make a comment he heard the noise of Hotaru's invention. He turned around, smiled a last time at Mikan and ran towards the noise.

Mikan giggled again, happy her friend and sister were having so much fun together. She sighed and then…

Mikan started screaming, something grabbed her from behind, scaring the heck out of her. She was turned around and silenced by something soft on her mouth. She opened her eyes very fast and stared in the face of her Nemesis who had ignored her for almost a week.

Natsume was enjoying this. He decided to forgive her for telling him his mother was alive. But he became angry again when he saw her talking to his best friend Ruka. From his point of view they were badly flirting with each other and it pissed him off.

When Ruka had walked away, he walked towards her and scared the heck out of her, then kissing the heck out of her. He was happy when she didn't pull back and he decided to go to base two. He kindly licked her lips with his tongue almost begging for entrance.

Mikan felt this and she got angry; she did not give any permission for this. Then she came up with an idea. She pulled back from the kiss, looked at him with cold eyes and slapped him… hard…

Natsume looked at her, not knowing what to say. Why had she hit him? He could have sworn she liked the kiss just as much as he did. Then he became his cold self again.

"You bitch, how dare you hit me? Did you forgot who I am?"

Mikan stared at him, angry.

"Did you forget _Ouji-Sama_ that you have a _fiancée? _You are already cheating on her, you scumbag." Mikan hissed at him.

"I don't want her…"

Mikan huffed and walked away, leaving the confused and angry prince behind. Then she remembered something.

Tonight was the banquet. She had to attend it with the damn mask on. She sighed and looked annoyed.

She wouldn't be able to eat the sweets that would be on the table. She could only eat when the mask was removed and tonight she wouldn't be able to eat with the rest of them. She was very unpleased at this. Maybe she could send Niako… No, that would be mean…

Mikan walked further away, wondering what tonight would bring.

**In Youichi's room**

Youichi was still wondering about a few things. He found it awkward his father had allowed a maid to go into Natsume's hospital room, even though Natsume liked the girl. He wondered why this girl.

Tsubasa was sitting next to him. He was hiding from his fiancée. She had arrived today for the banquet. Tsubasa wasn't to please with that. He liked and loved the girl, but she was so violent towards him.

For example: He once talked to his niece and then she had beaten him up, because he had somehow cheated on her when he was talking to his niece.

He was happy she cared for him as much as he cared for her, but still… wasn't this being a little too protective of property?

He stared at Youichi who was still thinking about what their father had said.

_Maybe there is something you should know about Miki-chan…_

"I wonder what he meant about that…" Tsubasa murmured.

He was interrupted when the door was smashed open and revealed a pink haired girl with brown eyes. She grinned with all the might she could.

She found her prey. He had escaped her, once again, but she had found out his hiding place. He was hiding behind his baby brother.

"Fufufufu, there you are my dearest fiancée. I just knew I could find you here… fufufufufufu"

Youichi sweat dropped. He really thought she was weird.

His brother and this girl, Harada Misaki, were engaged from the moment they were born and they were friends since the day they first saw each other. After a while it turned into unconditional love.

"Yes, My dear. You found me. Maybe you can help us unravel a little mystery, as we all know you love…"

Misaki clapped her hands in excitement.

"A mystery!!! WOOHOO…"

Youichi and Tsubasa sweat dropped again.

They explained the situation with Miki-chan and Natsume and Misaki listened interested.

"So if I believe what you just told me is right… this maid and your brother like each other… a lot… uhm… where is the mystery? Except for the fact that your father knows the girl?"

They grimaced…

"It just doesn't feel right."

"Fine, fine, show me this girl you call Miki-chan."

They walked off hoping they would find her soon, as the banquet would start in three hours.

Misaki was walking in the garden, feeling a bit annoyed. She wanted to have some time alone with he husband to be. But now she was running around finding this weird girl they found awkward.

"Itai!! Shunki-chan… stop hitting me with the bat!!!"

They heard a scream and Tsubasa and Youichi both lit up… although Youichi for another reason. The little brat was here… he could go and tease her again.

They walked towards the noise and saw a little Shunki waving around with a baseball bat… rather violently.

"Shunki-chii… watch what your doing! Do you want me dead!?" The other girl screamed who was avoiding the bat in all the ways who were possible.

Misaki stared at the girl and her eyes widened. This was the girl they were talking about?

(FYI… Misaki is a girl… so Jinno invited her to the castle a few times… she knows Mikan…oops…)

Shunki finally threw away the bat because she realized she was going to kill Mikan if she would keep on doing that.

Mikan finally had the chance to look up and she froze. Next too her two 'masters' was someone she knew very well. She stiffly turned around to Shunki and smiled at her.

"Could you do me a favour? Can you please get me my coat and yours? I want to have a little talk with them… and it's getting cold. We can play again if you have them… deal?"

Shunki nodded and felt a flare of anger. Who was that stupid girl standing besides that princely brat she hated so much…

She stuck out her tongue towards Youichi and ran off.

Youichi smiled a little, at least she realized he was there. That made him a little happy.

Mikan turned around again and she knew she had to tell the two princes. They were going to find out who she was…

Misaki stared at her friend and saw her sad eyes, but because she didn't know what has happened in the time before she was here she didn't know what was going on.

"Why are you so confused about why she was allowed to enter the princes hospital room? She is his fiancée…"

Mikan paled and stared at her in horror.

Youichi finally understood everything and smiled a little. He wasn't surprised, he just found it stupid he hadn't thought of this possibility before.

Tsubasa looked like thunder had stricken him. His jaw dropped and nearly hit the floor. The he fainted and a second later he stood up again.

"FIANCEE!?!?!" he screamed.

Misaki nodded.

"Uhm… Yes, she is Princess Mikan…"

Tsubasa turned around and stared at the little girl who was looking very uneasy. What should she say?

"YOU'RE NOT AN UGLY BURNED HAG!?!?"

"Now I understand." Youichi stated.

Mikan stared at him a little surprised. She always liked the boy, he was so sweet.

"You are not angry with me?"

Youichi shook his head.

"The pieces are finally falling to place… so let me sum it up so my brother can understand it too..

1: You are pretty dumb so you probably forgot you were a princess…

2: You looked pretty upset with the fake…

3: The mask is probably you punishment…

4: Mask girl disappeared and you appeared at the party…

5: You like my brother… but you don't want him to know who you are…

Am I correct?"

Mikan nodded… there was only one thing he had missed.

"I am not allowed to tell anyone… about the mask thing… so I hope you will keep this a secret from everyone?"

They all agreed on that and Youichi, Misaki and Tsubasa were already scheming a little plan. They wanted Mikan and Natsume to be together because they were made for each other.

Then it hit Tsubasa… he started to blush deeply…

"Then a princess saw me messing with a girl… NAKED!? OMG Dad is gonna kill me!!! No to mention…" He paled.

Mikan started to blush even redder than him now he had paled. Then she stared at her friend Misaki… she had all this angry marks on her…

"Oops… blew my cover…" Tsubasa murmured.

He turned around quickly and started running as fast as he could. Misaki ran after him. Nobody ever saw her this angry before. She grabbed the bat from the grass and started swinging it violently around her. Like she was going to smash his head when she would finally got him.

Youichi and Mikan just stared at them and then looked at each other.

Mikan knelt before Youichi and pulled him into a hug.

"Arigato, You-chan. I'm glad you aren't angry with me. I really am happy."

Youichi smiled and patted her head.

"You should go now, the banquet is going to start in an hour so hurry up and annoy my big brother you got that?"

Mikan smiled, nodded that she would do that and they walked away, Mikan came across Shunki who was walking towards her with her coat.

"Gomen, Shunki… remember tonight is the banquet… I Kinda forgot… let's get ready kay?"

Shunki nodded and looked at her in curiosity. Something had happened and Shunki knew she wouldn't like this at all when she found out what that was… maybe she would ask Persona's help once again… to help her with her new three problems…

**---------------------------------**

**Me: YAY… another chapter done…next up is the banquet and Mikan is getting another one of her dreams…**

**Any suggestions or request? HINT :P **

**Please leave a review and tell me your opinion! Thank you**

**Hugs Nephie-chan**


	13. Chapter 13: Banquet and a kidnapping

**When a Prince meets a Princess**

**Hey there! **

**I want to than everyone for their kind reviews! Especially aniamania because she was number 200!!!**

**When I saw how many reviews I had I was like OoO oi….**

**So ARIGATO MINNA!**

**So I hope everyone will keep on reading and reviewing! **

**Ps: Sorry for the late update… again… BUT!!! I finally passed that test!!! The one I failed like 4 times . … I was a little stressed on that one!! But I PASSED!!!**

**Persona: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice… **_**whispering: **_**or me…**

**Me: I heard that… enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 13: Banquet? And a kidnapping?**

When Mikan got dressed she looked dreadful at her mask. She didn't want to wear it, but she had no choice. But still she was happy, because now she wasn't alone anymore. There were three people who knew her secret so she could talk and play with them.

Hotaru and Sumire also knew the secret of course but it was different. Sumire would always hunt down Shinji, which was good for her, because now Shinji would leave her alone. Hotaru was always making new things, or playing with Ruka. So she didn't get to see them that often.

She always had Shunki, Anna, Nonoko or Niako, but they weren't in the same class as she was. She could have fun with them when she was a servant, but when she was a princess again she didn't have anyone, because she was not allowed to talk.

She could talk to Misaki, Tsubasa and You-chan now, in secret though, when nobody was watching. This made her so happy.

Niako opened the door and stared at Mikan, who wasn't wearing the mask yet. She gasped at the girl, who looked a lot like her.

The dress she was wearing was pure white. It had long lace sleeves engraved with flowers. The dress was off shoulder and was tight around the waist, from there on the dress went very wide, and there were also flowers engraved on the end of the dress. It just touched the floor. Beneath the dress she had tiny white slippers.

If she couldn't show her face, she would show them a beautiful figure and dress.

"Mikan-chan, you look so pretty."

Mikan smirked.

(O.o)

"Yeah, whatever, you won't see it when I wear _that _stupid thing."

(She is a little cranky… but hey… who wouldn't be)

Niako started laughing and Mikan followed. The two had a lot of fun. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Who is there?" Niako asked.

"Hyuuga."

The doorknob started to go down. Niako looked at Mikan and back. There was no time to put the mask on, because there were lot of straps on it.

Their eyes grew wide. This wasn't happening. Her secret was coming out!

The door opened a little. Mikan got a little scared, what would Natsume do if he saw her in this dress?

Niako looked at the bed and snickered a little. She grabbed Mikan by the head and dragged her towards the bed. She threw Mikan on it and covered her with the pillows.

( I pity the dress)

Natsume opened the door fully and looked inside. When he noticed the figure on the bed his eyebrows shot up.

He sweat dropped.

"Mikan-Sama is very sorry, but she was not wearing her mask yet. She did not want you to see her face. She hopes you will understand this."

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Like I care how the hag looks like. We have to go. The banquet is about to start. Just put the mask on."

Mikan paled again under the pillows… put her mask on where he was!! Like hell that was going to happen.

"Mikan-Sama really doesn't want you to see her. She is ashamed for her looks. Please accept her apology _and_ her privacy. So would your highness please leave the room, the princess will be ready in three minutes."

Natsume glared at the girl who once pretended to be the princess. He still did not like this girl and he completely hated the girl who was hiding. Thanks to that #$&(&, he got slapped by Miki.

(hehe… don't enjoy cursing… much)

When Natsume left the room, Mikan threw all the pillows from her… she had to breath a couple of times. She almost choked when she had hold her breath…

(Did I mention she hold her breath when Natsume said that she should put the mask on!?... no? I did now ;p)

Niako grabbed the mask and un strapped it. She placed the mask on Mikans head and strapped it again.

When Mikan turned around Niako had trouble holding her laugh. Mikan looked so beautiful just now and with the mask on she looked awful…

Mikan walked towards the door and Niako opened it for her. She stepped outside and saw Natsume leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Her probably sensed her presence because he opened them and stared at her in annoyance.

Mikan was still angry that he had kissed her 'Miki' form while he was engaged to 'Mikan'. She really wanted to kick him, but today she had to play nice… before the banquet… after the banquet she could kick him all she wanted.

Natsume offered her his arm and Mikan noticed that he didn't want to do this, so she walked passed him, ignoring the arm.

She walked towards the stairs and felt a tug on her arm. She looked up and saw Natsume staring at her, angry.

"We are going to walk down as etiquette describes got it, ugly?"

Mikan snapped her head back and thought a little.

"_Even though he hates me like this he still wants to walk down together because this is what is in the etiquette book… I knew I forgot something! I never read that book…"_

Mikan sweat dropped. How the hell was she going through the night? Wait… she wasn't allowed to talk so she had nothing to fear. She smiled in her mask and walked onwards, toward the banquet.

They arrived at the doors that would lead them into the dining room. A servant was waiting for them and bowed a deep bow.

Mikan noticed that he was wearing a uniform. The uniform was black with red outlining. She thought it was pretty. Mikan stared at the boy for another second and bowed back to him.

Natsume stared at his fiancé with that hideous mask. She bowed for a servant!? Then he noticed how she looked in that dress. A nice slim figure, curves on the right places. If it wasn't for that mask he would…

He slapped himself mentally. What was he thinking!? He would never like this troll. Not in a lifetime. He dragged Mikan towards the doors.

The doors opened and Mikan saw a true fest. Their were twenty tables standing in the hall. The largest table was for the royal family. The tables were all nicely dressed. All of the tables had blue tablecloths with silver outlining.

The table of the royal family had a black table cloth with red outlining, just like the uniforms. Those were probably the colours of Tokyo.

"Prince Natsume and Princess Mikan have arrived."

All of the people looked up and stared at the couple. When they saw Mikans dress they were filled with jealousy, but when they saw the mask all they could feel was pity. They pitied the girl who was tortured.

They walked down the stairways. Mikan looked around to see if she saw someone familiar. Then she stared in the face of Reo. Mikan paled a bit in the mask.

She wanted to ask why _he_ was invited but then remembered he was the Osaka king. She sighed softly, not wanting Natsume to hear.

Natsume stared at the girl besides him. He could tell something was troubling her. He just didn't know what and actually he didn't really care.

They stood before the royal table and bowed towards the kings, princesses, and princes. They took there seats, they were placed besides each other….

(duh)

Mikan noticed that the dining room was nearly full, only one spot was still open. She only noticed this because that person was to be seated across her.

The door opened once more to reveal a tall dark man with piercing eyes.

(me: UWAAAAA… - My love has arrived)

"Lord Sergio has arrived." The servant announced.

Sergio walked down the stairs and looked around with arrogance. Then he looked at the royals.

Mikan looked at them man and felt a little shiver go down hew spine. This man was dangerous… but very, very, very CUTE.

When he came nearer Mikan noticed his black hair was combed but still untameable. It was a little messy. His eyes were even redder then the eyes of her fiancé. He was a very good looking man.

(to be expected of my fiancé xD... just kidding, so don't attack me .>)

He stood still before the table and bowed. He looked up and stared at the princess. Mikan had a weird feeling he could see right trough her.

Natsume didn't like this man. He was looking at his fiancé with too much interest. Not that he cared about that. He just wanted to be sure that what was his… stayed his.

Sergio took his seat and had a perfect view of the dining room. He noticed that the engaged couple both did not trust him. He found this rather amusing. They both did not like him. He grinned a little smile.

"_This means I have to make sure the little princess will learn how to trust me…"_

They started eating.

King Jinno had brought Fluffy with him and Fluffy was looking at Sumire with hearts in his eyes. Sumire noticed this and looked a little green. She despised that thing… she didn't know what to do if it came near her.

And what do you know… he did jump towards her. Sumire screamed and stood up, causing the people to stare at her.

Jinno looked at his daughter in confusion.

"What is wrong sweetheart?"

"Keep that fcking frog away from me!!! EW!" She screamed at him.

Jinno looked at fluffy and now he had hearts in his eyes.

"Come my dear, leave my daughter alone, we shall eat together."

The frog started to cry and was longingly looking at Sumire. Who was staring back at him in disgust.

People sweat dropped and continued eating wondering what was next. They didn't have to wait long because someone else was screaming.

"Imai-Hime give me back those pictures! Not everyone has to know I sleep in a pink nightgown."

Hotaru snickered and replied him with a cold voice.

"You just screamed it out, Baka."

Ruka paled a bit. (You guessed it was him right?) He just blew his cover. He looked up and saw people staring at him. The royal girls were looking at him and were squealing softly, but he could hear.

"I want to buy pictures form Nogi-Sama sleeping in his pink dress. He is so KAWAII."

Their mother had to silence them but you could see what they were thinking.

_I want to buy one too!!!_

They noticed that Ruka started eating again and followed his lead.

Mikan got bored along the way because she could not eat a thing… she started to feel hungry so she was staring at Natsume's food, almost drawling inside her mask.

Natsume felt someone's gaze on him so he turned around to see a hideous mask staring at him. How much he hated that thing. He was still wondering how she looked beneath that ugly thing. Was she really that awful, or was it just a game?

"Oi… ugly, what are you staring at?"

Mikan snapped her head up at the comment. She was becoming angry. At least he could EAT…

But because Mikan wasn't allowed to talk she just kept on staring at the food.

Natsume didn't like this and thought of something. He grabbed his fork and placed a piece of meat on it. He slowly moved it towards her face.

Mikan looked at him. Did he want to feed her? That was so sweet! Maybe she could eat a little tonight… Mikan moved a little closer towards the fork. She didn't notice Natsume smirking at her.

When Mikan was opened a little gap in her mask and opened her mouth Natsume noticed her mouth wasn't harmed in a way…

(I know, I know… Mikan isn't allowed to eat… but she can… her father doesn't want her to in public cause her mouth isn't burned or something.)

When Mikan nearly had the meat in her mouth Natsume pulled the fork away and placed the meat in his own mouth.

Mikan closed the gap again and glared at Natsume through the mask. He was snickering, and this was something that made her even more pissed. So she did the only thing she could think of at that moment. She stood up.

Everybody in the whole room was looking at the masked girl. They all wondered why she was standing. Something was going on again! The people loved it! With these princesses nothing boring was going on!

Mikan grabbed Natsume's plate and threw the food over his head. After that she hit him very hard with the silver plate on his head.

The people hold in their breaths… Sergio snickered. This was fun.

Her father didn't know what to do and just looked at his youngest daughter in disbelief.

Mikan felt very satisfied, because she couldn't talk she had to be a little more drastic and she did promise You-chan to tease his brother… he probably didn't meant hitting him with a silver plate but still…

Natsume just stared down, he was getting angrier within the minute. How dare she…. A low princess… throw food over his head…

He also stood up, grabbed a bowl of pudding and threw it over her pretty dress.

The people gasped this time, not knowing what was happening next they all sat on the edge of their chairs.

"_That's it! This boy is going down!!" _

Mikan grabbed another food plate and threw it at Natsume. He was smart enough to duck and the food was thrown in the face of Tsubasa, who was sitting besides Natsume. Tsubasa also stood up and started to throw everything he saw like a Wildman.

People started screaming, because they were covered with food so they decided to join in. You have to follow what royalty does, it may be a new trend.

Everyone was throwing with food except a few people. Sergio was standing in a far corner, trying to stay clean. Mikan stopped with the fight and looked at herself in disgust, so she decided to get changed, Natsume had the same idea.

Hotaru was taking a lot of pictures, and Ruka was helping her with a spare camera. Misaki and Tsubasa were making out beneath the table.

Youichi was looking at the masked Mikan with amusement. This is not what he expected from Mikan, but it was a lot of fun. He leaned back and miraculously the food never touched him.

Narumi and Jinno decided to join the fight and started to throw food. Sumire was trying to find Shinji but ended up with kissing a frog. She fainted and stayed down.

Natsume and Mikan left the room, not noticing someone was following them.

**Meanwhile in the hallway**

Natsume didn't trust his fiancé that much after he saw her mouth. He knew she was hiding something and he was going to find out… tonight. When he turned around a corner he stopped and waited for Mikan to come upstairs.

Mikan went on the stairway and walked towards her room, not noticing Natsume followed her. She entered her room and burst out laughing when she saw Niako and Anna staring at her.

"Mikan-Chan, what has happened to you? Your dress!!! Let's put this mask off and then change you in clean clothes.

Mikan started to tell what happened, although her voice was still a little muffled from the mask.

**Outside Mikans room. **

Natsume's mouth fell open. His stupid fiancé could talk!? WHAT THE … He know wanted to know for sure if she was really that burned beneath that mask. His hand went towards the door and then…

"What do you think you are doing at Mikan-chans room!?"

Nonoko came walking towards the prince. She glared at him and shivered at bit when he returned that glare.

"We do not want you to see her without some decent clothes on, so please come back when she is dressed."

Natsume cursed under his breath. Damn it! Every single time he was almost there something happened! He turned around and walked away. Shoving away the feeling something was going to happen really soon.

Nonoko entered the room and sighed in relief.

"You should be more careful, Natsume-Ouji almost opened the door. It's a good thing I came by and came up with an excuse."

Mikan turned around and stared at Nonoko.

"Thanks Nonoko, if it weren't for you… he would have found out."

Nonoko nodded and turned towards the other girls.

"Let's go and get something clean out of Mikans closet, we wouldn't want her to catch a cold, now do we?"

The three of them left Mikan alone and Mikan sat down on her bed, thinking. She really wanted to tell Natsume who she was, but she knew he would hate her. How would she explain everything that had happened?

Niako, Anna and Nonoko came back with a green nightgown. It was soft green and very warm. Mikan got dressed and sat down on bed again, smiling at the girls.

Mikan opened her mouth to say something but the door was slammed open. She expected it to be Natsume, but when she turned around her eyes widened in shock. What she saw frightened her to death.

In the doorway were standing five men, a woman and a king who were smiling viciously. When Anna opened her mouth to scream, King Reo glared at her and pointed a sword at her.

"One scream you little wench and you will die."

Anna quickly closed her mouth and stared at him in horror, then remembering who he was she fixed her gaze on the floor. Even though she was in danger she still had to pay respect to those who were higher in rank.

Mikan looked at Reo and the woman besides him.

"Okaa-san?" She murmured, but hard enough for Anna to hear. After that the last thing Anna remembered was a thud on the back of her head. Then everything went black.

The five men placed the three unconscious girls on the bed and focused their attention on Mikan.

Reo looked at them and they remained still.

"Well, well, well, if this isn't the little servant girl that hit me. Too bad I already knew who you were. You and your mother share the same features."

Mikan paid no attention to him. He wasn't important now. Her mother was. After a lot of thinking she did come to the conclusion she was her mother… but still, she was in league with that Reo?

"Why mother? Why would you do this?"

Yuka smiled coldly.

"Do you remember that necklace I gave you? The pendant? The one with the ruby attached to it? I need you to give it to me."

Mikan looked at her dumbfounded. She wanted that necklace? She walked towards the drawer and opened it. Inside was the necklace. When she stared at it someone whispered: _don't give it to them. _

Mikans eyes widened and she closed the drawer again, frowning. She opened another drawer and pretended to look for it. After a while she turned around and looked at her mother.

"Ano… I think it must still be in Kyoto. Anna must have forgotten to pack it."

"_Gomen, Anna."_

Yuka and Reo glared at her. They told her to get redressed and pack a few things, she was going with them.

They left her alone for a minute, of course there were guards in front of the door, and guards on the lookout in case someone came by.

Mikan quickly grabbed the necklace and pushed it inside a little pocket in her dress. Anna once sewed it in, in case she had to hide something.

Mikan sighed. There was no way she could escape, and if she did they would surely kill Anna, Nonoko and Niako. This is not something she wanted.

She knocked on the door and when it opened she walked with them, out of the castle. No struggle, no screaming, nothing was heard in the dark night, except for the people who were still in the food fight…

**--------------------------------------**

**Me: Another chapter done! This one took me forever . … just couldn't think of something!! Jeepers. I think the next chapter will be a little faster, cause I have some ideas! **

**Please push the button below and make me happy! With:**

**1: Reviews! (duh)**

**2: Suggestion!**

**3: Requests!**

**4: Just say nice things to me ;p**

**Till the next chapter!**


	14. Note

Hi Everyone!

Ik know you all will hate me for this… SO SORRY: AUTHORS NOTE T.T

There are a few reasons why I didn't update so I will state them here, I hope you all will understand why I did not update… so…

1: I wanted to reread everything, get out most mistakes and things that didn't add up… like in one of the chapters I stated that the three princes had the same mother… one that died… and later I stated lady Skye and Cerise…

2: My grandmother has cancer, and is in an operation…

3: One of my little nieces nearly died, cause she almost choked in a button…

4: Another niece of mine, who is 9, was raped by a 63 year old man…

So I think you can see why the story was not on my mind… but I am writing again now, and the rereading and revising is officially over… so I can update again…

Thank you for understanding (I hope)

And I hope you will still read the story, but there will be an ending!

Note: This will be removed when a new chapter will be added.

Hugs

Stephanie A.K.A Nephie-Chan


	15. Chapter 14: powersgodsgoddesses?

**When a Prince meets a Princess**

**Hey! New chapter here thanks for everyone who updated! I love it when you put your comments on it :D Thank you everyone!**

**And I also wanted to thank everybody for their nice comments, because I had a rough time! But to say it like this**

**1: I revised the whole thing! Yatta!!**

**2: My grandmother is doing fine! She is recovering from the operation! And went to a hospital closer to her home!**

**3: The bad guy was caught and is in jail! My niece is still recovering and is getting help to accept it happened, after this thing was a little over they found out there was another man involved!! This world is getting sicker by the minute… But I still love it… **

**4: My other niece is happy again and stays away from buttons!**

**5: I decided to let the note in the fic, someone told me I should do that, so I thought… why not! If people don't agree! Tell me and I'll think about it!**

**Thank for your support and here is the real chapter 14!**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14: Powers… Gods… Goddesses? **

Anna woke up and yawned. That was a good nap…!!! Anna shot up and looked around her, noticing Niako and Nonoko who were still a sleep.

She walked towards them and nudged them. They woke up and looked around them still in a daze. Their head was hurting and at first they didn't understand what was going on. What had happened?

Anna was still confused and her head also hurt like hell, but what she did remember were the men in black and Mikan…

"We will have to report this to King Jinno and King Narumi. They have to know they took Mikan with them…"

The girls nodded their heads furiously and ran towards the living room where both royal families were.

Anna, Nonoko and Niako had to catch their breaths, they ran so hard. At first they didn't know where they were so they had to look through the entire castle. They started at the dining room, there were only servants cleaning up the mess, then they went towards every bedroom they could find… nothing…

Eventually Niako got sick of it and asked one of the servants where the royal family was hiding. They told them it was in the living room on the second floor of the palace.

They opened the door to the living room and looked at each person in the room.

Narumi and Jinno were talking to each other about what a splendid wedding it would be between their children.

Tsubasa was sitting with Misaki who was cuddling him to death.

Natsume and Youichi were just looking bored and didn't do a thing.

Sumire somehow dragged Shinji in the room and was giving him little kisses, to Niako's dismay. She wanted to kill that royal #...

And Hotaru was staring at them with cold eyes.

Anna opened her mouth to say something but nobody seemed to listen, Nonoko just looked around her in despair. Niako got irritated. She wasn't a very patient person. First they had to look for them and now they weren't listening!?

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST BE QUIET, ANNA HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!!!"

Everybody looked at her with surprised eyes, they hadn't even noticed them before…

(Stupid people, to busy cackling like crazy…)

"What is it? Why do you HAVE to spoil our time together? We are having a great time here so get lost…" Sumire growled.

"Princess Mikan is kidnapped! These men came with that creepy king and this lady…" Nonoko started babbling.

"WHAT!?"

Narumi didn't wait one minute, he called his troupes and gave them orders.

"You are to find the culprits who kidnapped princess Mikan. Make sure when you find her that she is unharmed in any way. The culprit is called Reo Mouri. King of Osaka, and there is an unidentified lady with them."

Anna scraped her throat.

"I think I can help with that lady. Princess Mikan seemed to know who she was, but it was odd to me… Because I was not aware there was any contact between them…"

Everyone looked at her curiously.

"You see, the last thing I remember for passing out is Princess Mikan calling the woman mother…"

Jinno's eyes grew wide. Yuka had her? This was bad. Yuka knew about the old prophecy. The one of power.

"We got a crisis going on here. Narumi… Have you ever heard of the Alice Prophecy?"

Narumi thought a little and shook his head. The rest of the people in the room just looked at them in curiosity. This was something they never heard about.

"I believe I heard little word about that one. What is it about?"

Jinno opened his mouth and started to explain.

"There is a place in this world that contains so called powers. You have elemental powers, electrical, pheromone powers, etc, etc. These powers are sealed in a tomb that exists in that place. But there is only one person in this whole world that can open that gate… and that is Mikan."

"Father, why Mikan? Why not someone else?" Hotaru asked. She wanted to know everything. It didn't make sense to her, and she did not like that. She wanted to know what exactly was going on.

"Yuka, my ex-wife is a descendent of Lady Alice Kurachi. Lady Alice was known for her kindness and loving personality. She was also known for her powers. I believe she had control all powers there were… I even believe she was the founder of that power. People were envious because of that, and they wanted that power. So people with the power to steal other ability's were sent after her. Lady Alice did not agree with this and spoke with her mother. You see, Alice was a nineteen year old girl. She told her mother that if people were to use this power for evil, she would seal away the power, and the founder of the power, so it would not be touched again, till the right time."

Sumire looked amazed.

"So you mean, this girl locked herself up, so no one could ever use this power for the wrong way?"

Jinno nodded.

"As far as I know Alice didn't want this power to be used wrongly. They were entrusted to her by the Gods of existence. There were in total five Gods and Goddesses with different powers. I think I can still name these Gods, if I think hard…"

(Okay… I'm going to name the Gods and Goddesses… The names are from real Gods and Goddesses, but the rest doesn't match with them … hehe … just made it up… thank you! Ps: I also put their ability in: Somatic, Latent, Dangerous, Technical and Special… So you understand a bit more… PPS: Tell me what you noticed about the Gods and Goddesses… I would like that :D)

"**The First is a Goddess named Cybele: Somatic Ability's: **

She was loved by anyone, Gods, Goddesses, Human, Animals, Plants, whatever you name, it loved her. Her powers were to attract people to do good, never hurt other people. She could control their emotion as hypnotic, but she never miss used her powers. Her character was kind, always smiling.

**The Second is a God named Nephtys: Latent Ability's: **

He was what you called a superhero. He saved damsels in distress with his super speed or super strength. He sometimes misused his powers if he wanted to charm a girl, but mostly he used them for the cause of good. He had a flirty personality and was a charming God.

**The Third is a Goddess that goes by the name of Hestia: Technical Ability's: **

Hestia could make anything. If she wanted to create a car, she created a car. If she wanted to create a Human, she created one. She also fixed everything to how it was supposed to be. She loved to cook and experiment with chemic things, sometimes to the dismay of her friends… causing her to explode things. Her character was rather silent and cold, she only had a soft spot for her friends and family.

**Fourth is a God named Tyr: Dangerous Ability's: **

Tyr had some powers one of the other Gods had, but none in his level. His powers were stronger, sometimes he could not control his power and destroyed towns and worlds. There was only one to stop him, and that was his beloved Ceres. With her special ability's she gave him a safe feeling. Tyr was a distant and cold God. He always shrugged people off, and did not want them to know the real him that was hurting because of his powers.

**And the Fifth and last Goddess was Ceres: Special Ability's: **

Ceres was a Goddess that could do may things, things that were useful, but she never fitted in. She was despised because she did not have normal powers like the rest of the Gods. But because of her cheerful character and because she never gave up, she was accepted into the little group existed of her friends in the list above."

Hotaru looked as if she understood everything. She didn't but she had to keep up appearances. So she waited until someone else asked the question. The honour went to Misaki.

"I understand the God and Goddess thing, but what does this has to do With Yuka and Mikan?"

Jinno nodded and continued his story.

"Well you see, Lady Alice convinced her mother to seal away the powers… together with Alice herself in a tomb. Nobody seems to know where this tomb is. It will be revealed when time comes, but in the meantime… it is still unclear. But she also asked her mother to take care of her little daughter. Her name was Sakura… (hehe… I just LOVE that name.) She also gave her mother a necklace with a ruby to give to Sakura when she was old enough to understand her heritage."

"Wait a minute. Doesn't Mikan has this necklace? I know she has a necklace with a ruby in the shape of a flower. She always takes that dammed thing with her. Is that the necklace you are talking about, daddy?" Sumire asked curiously.

Jinno just nodded and continued his story.

"The necklace was passed down the family line, till Yuka gt her hands on it. At first she seemed to honour the story and she promised to keep this to herself, and that she would never give away this power she uphold in that necklace. You see, this necklace is the key of the tomb that will lead towards Alice and her Powers."

"But if Yuka wanted this power so badly, how come Mikan got a hold of that necklace?"

Tsubasa asked.

"Why would she gave it away? I cannot see the Princess steal something… I believe she has a kind soul."

Natsume scowled at that… nice soul… yeah, if nice was born in hell… But this story was interesting. Who knew the ancients did have powers. He always thought of it as just another myth. Create by stupid humans with no time on their hands.

"Yuka cannot open the tomb, even if she does have that necklace. You see, there is another prophecy. That states that only a girl with blood of a prophecy and royal blood will be able to open the tomb. Alice herself was also part of a prophecy and royalty, so the tomb has been safe all these years. But because Yuka got greedy, she wanted a child of royalty. She already had the prophecy part on her side, so she only needed me or Narumi."

(If this part is a little confusing tell me, and I will explain it personally to you! It was a bit difficult to write!)

"You mean that wench had the chance to become our mother?" Youichi asked filled with disgust.

"I already pity mask girl to have that woman as a mother."

"So you see, Yuka cannot open that gate without Mikan. So she gave the pendant to her, and now she retrieved it… I hope Mikan kept it safe…. You never know."

Narumi stood up.

"There is a small chance that Reo and Yuka get that power, so we have to prepare for a war. If we do not do this, we will be in trouble when time comes. Tsubasa, you go and lead the troupes together with me. Youichi you will make sure everybody in the castle will be safe. Misaki, Sumire, Shinji and your servants will go to town and make sure you warn everyone. Tell them they can all come to the castle."

The all did what they were told to do, and the only ones left were Jinno, Narumi, Hotaru and Natsume. They already knew their part. They were going to rescue Mikan. The soldiers could be useful, but they didn't know anything from her. So best they could do was search themselves for the lost girl.

They stood up and started to get ready to save Mikan.

**Meanwhile to where Mikan is: **

Mikan sighed and looked around her. She was in a huge room with all these nice furniture. A big couch, a big table and a huge queen-sized bed. Then she pointed her gaze towards the window and she looked outside.

Reo's people had placed her in one of the towers of Reo's castle. She was momentarily on the ninth floor and the only ways out were the doorway and the window… and she wasn't planning on jumping down… the door was looked so her rate of success in escaping was zero percent.

She was feeling very distressed and confused. Who knew her mother was working together with that mean king?

(DOH… was kinda obvious… stupid)

She just couldn't believe this was happening to her… first the princess thing she forgot, then the punishment… then the engagement and the party and now this kidnapping. She was getting really tired from all these things together. What was going on is this world!?

She decided because she could not escape she would take a little nap… she should store her energy for when she needed it. She walked towards the queen-sized bed and lied down. She closed her eyes and travelled to a place she hadn't seen before… so far she knew…

_**A big white Greek styled ruin was standing on the edge of a big rock formation. There were waterfalls tumbling down from those rocks and beautiful rainbows covering the waterfalls. **_

_**Mikan stared at the beautiful sight but she felt empty when she looked at the ruin… the ruin did not have any feeling of love or happiness, it was just a dead building. People always make their home full of pain, hope, love, tears and joy on their own… but this… it was empty… **_

_**When she walked towards the stairs that were beneath the waterfalls she started to feel something familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it. And there was also a lovely and beautiful sound she heard before… but what was it?**_

_**Mikan started to climb the staircase. At the rocky walls were different flowers. Pink, purple, red, yellow, blue, white, you name it and it was there. Mikan stroked gentle a little flower, making sure she did not harm it in any way. **_

_**She continued her journey to the end of the stairs and when she reached the top her breath was taken away. From below she couldn't see this beautiful paradise. Before her was a garden with all kinds of flowers, trees, little streams and animals. Mikan walked towards the ruin and stared happily around her. **_

_**She heard the sound again and she got curious. She walked towards the ruin and entered it slowly. She didn't know what to expect and walked onwards. She heard the beautiful sound coming from the right and turned in that hallway. She walked on and on… she wondered if there would be an ending of this road.**_

_**Her question was soon answered and she came across a big door. Mikan opened it and walked inside, coming across something familiar. There was a big tombstone in the middle of the room; Mikan knew she had seen it before.**_

_**She walked slowly towards the tombstone and walked around it, as expected there was a little girl sitting there. Mikan smiled and stood still, listening to the song she knew so well… she listened to the last few words and made herself visible for the young girl.**_

"_**Ohayou, how are you doing?"**_

_**Mikan sat beside the girl and smiled widely at her.**_

_**The girl smiled back and looked seriously at Mikan.**_

"_**Did you find out? About the song I mean?"**_

_**Mikan shook her head. She didn't have the time to find it out, she was so busy lately she hadn't even thought about it.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I will try and find out while I'm in Reo's castle. I'm kidnapped you see, he and my mother Yuka wanted some amulet from me and now they locked me up inside a tower. So…"**_

_**Mikan couldn't finish the sentence, the girl snapped her head up and looked at Mikan in horror… **_

"_**Did you say Yuka?"**_

_**Mikan nodded. She was surprised a little, did this girl knew her mother? And where did they knew each other from?**_

"_**Now I know why I thought you two were look a likes. You are her daughter!"**_

_**Mikan was all confused now… what was she rambling about?**_

"_**Uhm… what do you mean… miss?"**_

"_**Oh… last time I did not introduce myself did I?... My name is Alice. Nice to meet you… Do you want to know why I know your mother?"**_

_**Mikan nodded. "My name is Mikan Sakura." I smiled cheerfully at her. **_

_**Alice smiled and began to tell her story from not that long ago.**_

"_**Around 10 years back someone entered the tomb in physical form, not in dream form like you. She came to me and told me all these nice things and slowly she gained my trust. After a while she started to ask me questions about the tomb. At that moment I did not know she was my descendent from a long time ago. I trusted her and I told her everything she wanted to know.,,**_

_**When she found out she could not enter or open the tombstone she started to hit me, and she told me I was a useless ancestor. I just couldn't believe it. She was so nice to me, but then it occurred to me that every time she had told me those sweet things, her eyes were dead, not one single emotion escaped them. **_

_**I then started to understand she wanted to have the power I maintain in this tomb. I'm tired of protecting it, but I just want to move on… I want to die to be honest. I am living for so long I start to wish for death, for only to be reborn again… **_

_**I told her only someone with the key and a good heart could open the gate, but she didn't believe me… that was wise, because I did not tell her the full truth… you had to be one of prophecy, like me… after that she left for never to return… but it cannot be pure coincidence for you to be here… because you are a child of prophecy… and I feel you have the key with you."**_

_**Mikan nodded and carefully showed her the key. **_

"_**How can I open the tomb?" Mikan asked softly. **_

"_**You will have to be here physically, not spiritually. I hope you will find me and that you will release me from my ongoing torment." **_

_**Mikan nodded and she felt she was being tugged back to her own world. I waved goodbye to Alice and left her all by herself…**_

Mikan woke up and looked around her; she felt that her pendant was still in the secret pocket of her dress. She sighed out of relief.

Someone knocked on the door and opened it immediately, Yuka came barging in and looked at Mikan in rage.

"That damned necklace isn't in your palace, you bitch. You lied to me!" She yelled. She hurried herself forward and slapped Mikan in the face.

Mikan whimpered a little of fear, but she didn't cry… she would not give that satisfaction to her 'sweet' mother.

"Of course I lied… I hid that thing even before you came to the castle… it's still safe in that place." Mikan smirked a little.

"Tell me… where is it!?"

Mikan shook herself and looked stubborn out of the window… if Yuka found that pendant it would not be good… it would be a HUGE disaster…

Yuka hold her breath and looked like she was going to explode from anger… she grabbed Mikans hair and lifted her face towards hers… Mikan yanked a bit from the pain, but she refused to cry.

"Your coming with me, you little filth… Don't you try messing with us."

Yuka dragged Mikan by her hair downwards. Mikan was in a lot of pain, but she was silent. She closed herself off and nothing could harm her anymore, she was completely focussed on the pendant in her secret pocket.

They entered the throne room and there Mikan saw Reo, sitting on his throne. Mikan scowled angry and tried to turn her head away, but Yuka grabbed her hair harder and this time she whimpered of pain.

Reo stepped down and strolled towards Mikan… Yuka raised her and slapped her hard in the face.

"That's for lying… you little bitch…"

After that he stomped her in her stomach… Mikan screeched from pain and she breathed loudly.

"Tell me where it is! You worthless piece of junk!" Reo yelled furious.

Mikan shook her head and stared lifelessly at the floor. She wasn't going to be beaten by them… the pendant… she has to protect it… for the sake of Alice… for the sake of letting her free.

Then Mikans eyes widened… she partly found out what the song was about… she smiled a little and started to scream because Reo had kicked her in her face. Blood was streaming out of her nose and mouth.

Mikan couldn't take it much longer. She saw Reo's foot coming at her again and she closed her eyes, afraid of what this impact should bring her… if she went unconscious and they would find the pendant…

The kick never came… Mikan opened her eyes and they widened… there he was… her saviour, she smiled gratefully at him and fell unconscious… not knowing what

Happened next…

The man stood there, holding Reo's feet. He glared angry at him. How dare he hurt what is rightfully his!? HOW DARE HE!?

The man twisted Reo's foot, letting him utter a cry out of pain. He released Reo from his grip, and he fell to the floor, holding his foot while he was in pain.

Yuka glared at the man, but she knew she wasn't a match for this one, she release Mikan and fled… she ran towards the exit and left the castle. She would come back when he was gone… and then.. Yuka smiled evilly, she was going to get that pendant from that little piece of garbage…

The man looked at Mikans face and it showed obsession, he lifted her bridal style in his arms and they left the castle. Where he would take her was a complete different story…

**-------------------------------------------**

**Me: Another chapter finally finished! Sorry it took me sooooooo long… :S… lot of stuff happened…**

**Well see you all next chapter! And the usual:**

**1: Read!**

**2: Review!**

**3: SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS and REQUESTS **

**4: Say nice things ;)**


	16. another damn note

hey dear readers!!

I'm sorry to say that I can't update for a while longer for the main reason my computer is dead... . 

I'm writing this on my little sis computer which I'm for one aloud to use!

I'm really sorry I couldn't tell this sooner! when My computer is fixed and my story isn't gone... I will update asap...

If the story is gone I will have to read the story myself again to see where I was at!!

I hope I have informed you and I hope you won't kill me! TT

byebye!!

nephie-chan


End file.
